


Hin ... und wieder zurück?

by TheDwarfess



Series: Reise zum Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Chemistry, Drama, Dwarves are a High Culture, F/M, Physics, Romance, Self-Insert, Some hurt/comfort, maybe fix it maybe not
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plötzlich bekam ich Lust auf ein richtiges Abenteuer. So eines wie das von Bilbo Beutlin. Hin und wieder zurück. Einmal den Stress, den Alltag vergessen. Einmal … weg hier. Einmal … LEBEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog oder Out of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There ... and back again?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346964) by [TheDwarfess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwarfess/pseuds/TheDwarfess)



> Disclaimer: All das gehört J.R.R. Tolkien und Sir Peter Jackson. Nur mein OC Miriam Schmied und die Idee der Geschichte gehört mir. Übereinstimmungen mit real existierenden Personen sind rein zufällig und von mir nicht beabsichtigt.
> 
> Ich weiß, wie viele es von diesen Ein-Mädchen-kommt-nach-Mittelerde-Geschichten schon gibt, doch konnte ich trotzdem nicht widerstehen. Auch habe ich definitiv keine Lust noch eine weitere Mary Sue in das Tolkien-Universum einzuschmuggeln. Ich versuche, die Story so realistisch wie möglich zu machen. Ebenso werde ich nicht nur den Inhalt der Filme wiedergeben, sondern auch etwas dazu erfinden.  
> Wer mich kennt, wird ahnen, dass ich auch hier ein bisschen mit Physik und Chemie rumspielen werde.
> 
>  
> 
> Diese Geschichte gibt es auch auf fanfiktion.de
> 
> TheDwarfess  
> P.S. Wer Rechtschreib-, Grammatik- oder Inhaltsfehler findet, kann mir Bescheid sagen. Ich korrigiere. (Außer, wenn es gewollt ist ;-D)

Dienstag. 13.20 Uhr. Schule aus. Schnell zur etwa 200 Meter entfernen Straßenbahnhaltestelle. Keinen Bock, 10 Minuten zu warten. Mit schnellem Schritt wie ein Panzer durch die Schüler schieben. 703 fährt ein. Türen rattern. Einsteigen. Hinsetzen. Toni auf, Buch raus. Handy raus, Kopfhörer raus. Einstöpseln. Musik an. Buch aufschlagen, lesen.

 

So in etwa begann Miriam Schmieds Geschichte. Meine Geschichte. Wie jeden verdammten Wochentag musste ich eine knappe halbe Stunde mit der Bahn nach Hause fahren. Wenn meine Tasche nicht zu schwer war, hatte ich immer ein Buch für unterwegs dabei. Da waren die Herr der Ringe Trilogie, die Zwerge-Saga von Markus Heitz, die Sharpes-Serie von Bernard Cornwell und am heutigen Tag … Der kleine Hobbit – auf Englisch.

Ich habe vergessen, wie oft ich dieses Buch schon gelesen hatte. Man könnte sagen, dass ich es auf deutsch und englisch in und auswendig kannte. Die Kinofilme hatte ich sooft geguckt, dass ich mittlerweile die Hauptcharaktere synchronisieren konnte, wobei mir Gollum am besten gelang.

 

In angenehmer Lautstärke dudelte die Musik in meinen Ohren, während ich las. Eigentlich achtete ich nicht auf sie. Sie war nur dazu da, den Lärm in der Straßenbahn zu übertönen. An einer engen Kurve gab der Fahrer zu viel Gas, sodass ich mich kurz festhalten musste um nicht vom Sitz zu fliegen. _Sonntagsfahrer._ Ich blätterte die Seite um. Rechts tauchte eine Illustration von Alan Lee auf. Ich konnte zwar sehr gut malen, doch für so was war ich einfach viel zu doof. Die Straßenbahn ruckelte ein bisschen auf und ab und quietschte. Die halbe Stunde Fahrt war wie eine kleine Auszeit für mich. Eine Zeit, in der ich einfach nichts tun musste. Aber das endete, wenn ich dann zu Hause war. Hausaufgaben, für die Vorabi-Klausuren üben, meinem Papa im Haushalt helfen, noch schnell hier hin und da hin und so weiter und so fort.

 

_Döng. „Schlüterstraße / Arbeitsagentur. Umsteigemöglichkeit in Richtung – connections to – Hauptbahnhof, Südfriedhof, Neuss, Ratingen.“_

Die altbekannte Durchsage schummelte sich durch meine Musik in meine Ohren. Gebraucht hätte ich sie sicherlich nicht. Nach vielen Jahren hatte ich ein Gespür für die Strecke bekommen. Die Bewegungen der Bahn waren auf der Fahrt stets gleich und prägten sich gut ein.

Genervt davon, dass ich umsteigen musste, klappte ich das Buch zu und klemmte es mir unter den Arm. Dann stand ich auf, zog meinen Toni auf den Rücken und schwang mich zur nächsten Tür. Ich drückte den Knopf. Während die Bahn bremste, schaute ich hinter mich. _Mist!_ Mal wieder stand die 712 schon an der Haltestelle. _Alter, mach die Tür auf!_ Wie ein 100-m-Sprinter stand ich vor der noch verschlossenen Tür, auf den Startschuss wartend. Dann, kaum dass sich die Tür auch nur einen Spalt geöffnet hatte, quetschte ich mich raus, legte einen Spurt zum Übergang hin, sprang auf den anderen Bahnsteig und flutsche noch durch die Tür der 712. _Oahhrrr, schon wieder voll …!_ Ich seufzte, ergab mich meinem Schicksal und lehnte mich vorne bei der Fahrerkabine an die Wand. Die Türen fielen zu. _KLACK-RUMMS._

 _BIMM._ Dann fuhr die Bahn los. _RATTER-RATTER_ über die Weiche in Richtung Ratingen.

Ich zog das Buch unter dem Arm hervor und las weiter. Es war die Stelle des „Misty Mountains“, wie ich sie nenne. Jene Stelle, an der Richard Armitage als Thorin im Film singt. Seine bezaubernde Stimme schwang in meinem Kopf mit den Versen mit. Mir lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken, als ich die Magie in den Worten und der Atmosphäre spürte. Die Magie packte mich. Plötzlich bekam ich Lust auf ein richtiges Abenteuer. So eines wie das von Bilbo Beutlin. Hin und wieder zurück. _Einmal den Stress, den Alltag vergessen. Einmal … weg hier. Einmal … LEBEN._

Vom Buch abgelenkt, schaffte es die Musik aus meinem Handy in meinen Kopf.

„ … _kein Weg zurück._

_Das weiße Licht rückt näher, Stück für Stück._

_Will mich ergeben._

_Muss ich den sterben, um zu leben?“_ *

An das, was nun folgte, kann ich mich nicht mehr vollständig erinnern. Ich weiß noch, dass es keinen Augenblick nach diesen Versen einen lauten Knall gab, dass Metall ächzte und Glas splitterte. Ich erinnere mich an furchtbare Schmerzen, Glassplitter in meinem Körper, eine Menge dunkelrotes Blut, Eisengeschmack in meinem Mund und … an Thorin Eichenschild, der mit seiner Pfeife in der Hand da stand und zu singen begann.

 

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold._

 

Das war das letzte, was ich wahrnahm, bevor alles in der ewigen Dunkelheit versank.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Out of the Dark - Falco


	2. Problemchen oder Stayin' Alive

So wie ich meine Augen öffnete, merkte ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Anstelle eines Krankenzimmers blickte ich auf eine kleine Ansammlung von blühendem Löwenzahn, an dem sich Bienen glücklich machten. Vogelgezwitscher durchzog die Luft, blauer Himmel floss über den grünen Teppich, auf dem ich lag. Dann erst registrierte ich, dass ich keine Schmerzen mehr spürte. Ungläubig sah ich an mir herab, tastete meinen Körper nach Verletzungen ab, fand aber keine. Dann richtete ich mich auf, sodass ich auf der Wiese saß. Neben mir lag meine Schultasche. Jetzt gab es drei Möglichkeiten für mein plötzliches Auftauchen auf dieser Wiese:

_Ein Traum?_ Ich überlegte. In einem Traum gab es immer Sachen, die unrealistisch waren. Oft konnte ich den Traum sogar steuern. Das hier hingegen fühlte sich sehr real an.

_Bin ich tot?_ Das wäre möglich. Doch irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht tot. Ich hatte mir das Leben nach dem Tod jedenfalls anders vorgestellt. Dass ich all die Menschen wiedersehen würde, die vor mir gestorben sind. Meine Opas und Omas, mein Onkel und meine Mama. Und dann noch ein Bisschen vermischt mit dem, was man aus der Kirche kennt: Engel, Heilige, Jesus und Gott auf einem Thron.

Dieser Ort hier hatte schon etwas paradiesisches, aber für DAS Paradies war es zu … na ja, zu leer. Ich war definitiv das einzige menschliche Wesen auf dieser Wiese. Da blieb nur noch …

_Ich … lebe._ Ich holte tief Luft und öffnete den Mund, als wollte ich etwas sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder.  _Aber, … WO zur Hölle BIN ich???_ Diese grüne Wiese mit ein paar Laubbäumen hier und da, war definitiv NICHT in Düsseldorf. Aber seltsamer Weise war es mir dann vorübergehend doch egal, da die Umgebung so zum Entspannen einlud. Das hier war schlicht und einfach die pure Natur. Es war einfach schön. So schön, dass ich mich wieder auf das Gras zwischen den Löwenzahn fallen ließ und mich ausruhte. Ehe ich mich versah, war ich eingedöst.

 

Ein lautes Grummeln in meiner Magengegend weckte mich.Es war bereits Abend geworden. Die Sonne stand sehr tief. Meine mechanische Uhr an meiner Halskette zeigte 18.24 Uhr. Seit heute Vormittag in der Schule hatte ich nichts mehr gegessen. In der Hoffnung, noch etwas in meiner Tasche zu finden, zog ich sie heran, machte den Reißverschluss auf und suchte nach irgendeiner Kleinigkeit, die ich übergelassen hatte, doch meine Hand griff in gähnende Leere. _Mist!_ Auch meine Flasche Wasser war natürlich leer. _Ausgerechnet heute war ich in der Schule so gefräßig._ Ändern konnte ich das jetzt aber auch nicht mehr. Langsam wurde es kühl. Ich fröstelte und schloss daraufhin den Reißverschluss meiner schwarzen Lederjacke. _Vielleicht sollte ich irgendwo anrufen._ Meine Hand tastete nach meinem Handy in der Hosentasche, aber … _Es ist weg! Alter, wo ist mein Handy?!_ Einige Minuten lang durchforstete ich meine Sachen, doch mein Handy blieb auf nimmer wiedersehen verschwunden. _Na toll. Auch das noch! Was jetzt? Wenn ich die Nacht hier verbringen muss, sollte ich ein Feuer machen, bevor ich unterkühle. Aber wie?_ Von den zig Möglichkeiten, die es gab, konnte ich bloß eine ausprobieren. Dazu kam die Frage, ob ich es überhaupt schaffen würde, wie ein Neandertaler ein Feuer zu machen. _Warum bin ich kein Raucher? Die haben wenigstens immer ein Feuerzeug dabei …_

Ich stand auf, wuchtete meinen Toni auf die Schultern und ging zur nächsten Baumgruppe. Dort angekommen, suchte ich im schwachen Licht nach heruntergefallenen Zweigen und Ästen als Feuerholz. Das war nicht sonderlich einfach und dauerte bis nach Sonnenuntergang. Die schmale Sichel des zunehmenden Mondes spendete kaum Licht. Ungeschickt versuchte ich, einen Stock so schnell zu drehen, dass ein Feuer entstand. Aber das Glück war heute nicht auf meiner Seite. Die Sterne strahlten schon so stark am Himmel, wie ich es in Düsseldorf noch nie gesehen hatte, als ich endgültig erfolglos aufgab. Ich war todmüde, mein Kopf schmerzte dumpf, ich hatte Kohldampf und Durst ohne Ende. Bevor ich mich erschöpft ins Gras fallen ließ, zog ich noch kurz meine Uhr wieder auf.

Mein Schlaf – wenn das denn einer war – war immer nur kurz und unruhig, mir war ständig eiskalt, egal, wie ich mich zusammen rollte. Die Zeit verschwamm, genau wie meine Gedanken, bis dann schließlich alles in tiefer Schwärze versank.


	3. Ist das ein Scherz?

**2\. Ist das ein Scherz?**

Langsam kamen meine Gedanken aus der Dunkelheit zurück. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas schweres und weiches über mich gebreitet war.

„Wir müssen weiter!“, drang eine tiefe Männerstimme aus der Ferne in meine Ohren.

„Thorin, wir können sie hier nicht liegen lassen!“, sagte ein anderer direkt über mir.

„Wir können sie nicht mitnehmen.“, entgegnete Thorin.

Der Mann über mir seufzte genervt. „Hast du nicht gesehen, dass es das Mädchen nicht geschafft hat, das Feuer zu entzünden? Wenn wir sie alleine lassen, bedeutet das mit Sicherheit ihr Ende!“

„Pffff. Was sucht ein Weib, das noch nicht einmal ein Feuer machen kann, hier draußen? Sie ist es selbst schuld.“

„THORIN EICHENSCHILD! Sie ist NICHT von hier. Ich weiß nicht, wie die Welt aussieht, aus der sie kommt. Aber eins ist sicher: ein Feuer machen gehört dort wohl nicht zum täglichen Geschehen!“, entgegnete der zweite aufgebracht.

Eine warme Hand berührte meine Wange. Flatternd öffneten sich meine Lider. Es dauerte etwas, bis ich klar sehen konnte. Neben mir kniete ein alter Mann mit grauem Rauschebart, ebenso grauen, abgenutzten Gewand und einem spitzen Hut auf dem Kopf. Er lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Wa …“, weiter kam ich nicht. Meine Stimme hatte mich verlassen.

Sofort hielt mir der Alte eine Feldflasche an die Lippen. Gierig trank ich von dem kühlen Nass.

„Langsam, langsam.“, sagte er, dann nahm er die Flasche wieder weg, „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, du bist sicher.“

„Wo bin ich?“, frage ich mit noch etwas kratziger Stimme.

„Du bist in Mittelerde meine Liebe.“

„Das, … das is'n Scherz, oder?“ Also, wenn man mich verarschen wollte, war grade nicht der beste Zeitpunkt.

Der Alte zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich mache keine Scherze. Ich bin Gandalf. Gandalf der Graue.“

_Bin ich jetzt völlig verrückt oder so? Oder hält man mich für bescheuert?_

„Ja, und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann! Danke, aber verarschen kann ich mich selbst.“

Der Mann fing an zu lachen. „Das glaube ich kaum! Anhand deiner Reaktion schätze ich, dass du mir nicht glaubst. Also sieh selbst!“

_Wenn er denn unbedingt wollte …_ Also setzte ich mich auf und sah mich um. Ich befand mich immer noch an der Stelle, wo ich letzte Nacht versucht hatte, das Feuer zu entfachen. Was ich nicht bemerkt hatte: Ein Weg führte an der Baumgruppe vorbei und wand sich in Richtung der höher steigenden Sonne.

Eine Gruppe von einem guten Dutzend Männer befand sich zu Pferd auf eben diesem Weg. Manche von ihnen waren abgesessen und standen in einigem Abstand zu mir. Viele hatten gewaltige und ausladende Bärte, die kunstvoll geflochten waren. Die Männer waren alle sehr klein. Vermutlich reichten sie mir noch nicht einmal bis zur Schulter. Einer der Gruppe war noch kleiner, hatte keinen Bart und war – im Gegensatz zu den anderen – barfuß. Alle trugen sie altertümliche Kleidung, und waren, bis auf den kleinen Mann, bewaffnet. Die bärtigen Männer – es waren 13 an der Zahl – schienen Zwerge zu sein. Der Barfüßige – Gott bewahre – ein Hobbit.

_Bin ich hier bei „Verstehen Sie Spaß“ oder so? Dann ist das hier aber sehr geschmacklos._

„Du glaubst mir immer noch nicht, oder?“, sagte 'Gandalf'. Er seufzte. Dann fragte er: „Hast du vor Kurzem etwas seltsames erlebt?“

„Was geht Sie das an?“, gab ich unfreundlich zurück.

„Warum bist du so unfreundlich? Ich versuche dir nur zu helfen!“

Das meinte der doch nicht ernst! „Helfen?! In dem Sie mich wahnsinnig machen wollen? Ich bin doch nicht blöd und falle auf Ihr Gelaber rein! Mir weiß machen wollen, dass das hier Mittelerde ist. Dass ich nicht lache!“

„Du bist in deiner Welt gestorben, nicht wahr?“

Ich stockte und sah 'Gandalf' entsetzt an. _Gestorben._ Erinnerungen an den Vorfall in der Straßenbahn durchfluteten mich schlagartig. Der Schmerz, das Blut. Mein Inneres verkrampfte sich, da mir plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass der alte Mann recht haben musste, dass das hier kein Scherz, sondern die grausame Realität war, dass das hier WIRKLICH Mittelerde war.

„Oh, Gott!“, keuchte ich.

Dann kamen die Tränen, und ich barg mein Gesicht in den Händen. Was würde nun aus denen werden, aus deren Leben ich gerissen worden war? _Papa …, Anna …, Lucas …_

Der alte Mann nahm mich in den Arm. Erst wehrte ich mich, doch dann ließ ich ihn gewähren. „Schhhhhh.“

Zwischen all dem Schluchzen murmelte ich eine Entschuldigung in Gandalfs Schulter. Ich hatte ihm furchtbares Unrecht getan.

„Ist schon gut, meine Liebe.“

Langsam stellte sich die Frage nach dem Warum. Warum war ich hier? Ich hob meinen Kopf von Gandalfs Schulter, blickte ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen an und fragte ihn.

„Das … weiß ich nicht. Die Götter haben ihre Gründe. Doch wirst du nicht umsonst hierher gekommen sein.“, antwortete er sanft.

„Danke.“, murmelte ich. „Ich heiße Miriam.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> falls es nicht allen klar geworden sein sollte: miriam hat mittelerde an sich nicht vergessen. sie hat bloß alles, was mit dem hobbit und herr der ringe zu tun hat, vergessen. deswegen erkennt sie thorin auch nicht.  
> wäre ja blöd, wenn sie alles schon wüsste. ;-p
> 
> das wird in den nächsten kapis erklärt.  
> TD


	4. Thorin und Co.

**3.Thorin und Co.**

Es dauerte noch etwas, bis ich wieder gefangen hatte. Noch immer wischte ich mit meinen Händen meine Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Ich sah mich nochmals um. Die Zwerge und der Hobbit hatten sich ins Gras gesetzt und viele rauchten ein Pfeifchen. Das ein oder andere Augenpaar sahen in meine Richtung. Ein Blick zeugte von Verständnis, ein anderer war von herablassender Natur, einer war sogar von Interesse.

Mir schien es, als hielten sie bewusst Abstand.

Gandalf legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich den anderen dann vorstellen würde?“

Mein Bauch grummelte laut.

„Ich glaube, du solltest erst etwas essen.“, sagte Gandalf mit leisem Lachen. Als nächstes öffnete er seine Umhängetasche und holte ein belegtes Brot, sowie eine Feldflasche heraus und gab sie mir. „Es ist frisch von heute morgen.“

Fast wollte ich das mit Salat und Gurken belegte Brot verschlingen, doch beherrschte ich mich, langsam zu essen. Sonst konnte mir schlecht werden. Und das wollte ich nicht.

 

Als ich fertig war – und mein Magen wieder Ruhe gab – deutete ich Gandalf, dass er mich nun vorstellen könne. Langsam führte er mich mit der Hand auf meinem Rücken zu den 14 Männern. Dann blieb er stehen. Ich tat es ihm gleich.

„Meine Herren, das ist Miriam. Die Götter haben sie aus einer anderen Welt hierher geführt.“

14 Augenpaare waren auf mich gerichtet. Die der Zwerge überwiegend mit Misstrauen und Abneigung darin.

„Hallo.“, sagte ich unsicher. Das alles war ungewohnt und noch zu neu. Beim Anblick des ganzen Waffenarsenals wurde mir mulmig zu Mute.

„Miriam, darf ich vorstellen: Óin, Glóin, …“ Gandalf zeigte auf einen alten grauhaarigen und einen rothaarigen Zwerg. „Balin, Dwalin, …“ Ein alter, weißhaariger Zwerg, der etwas wie der Weihnachtsmann aussah und ein kriegerisch aussehender Zwerg mit Glatze. „Kíli, Fíli, …“ Dies waren zwei jüngere gutaussehende Zwerge. „Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, …“ Dann folgten ein Zwerg mit Rockerfrisur und einer Axt im Schädel, einer mit einem lustigem Hut der freundlich nickte, sowie ein äußerst dicker Zwerg. „Dori, Nori, Ori, …“ Der ältere Zwerg hatte etwas von meiner pingeligen Großtante an sich, der nächste hatte eine Sternfrisur und der dritte etwas von einem Muttersöhnchen oder einem Mönch. „Dann wäre hier unser lieber Herr Bilbo Beutlin, ein Hobbit aus dem Auenland, …“ Er zeigte auf den kleinen barfüßigen Mann mit dem Lockenkopf. „und natürlich unser Anführer: Thorin Eichenschild.“ Als letztes zeigte Gandalf auf einen Zwerg mittleren Alters, mit rabenschwarzen Haaren und recht kurzem Vollbart. In seinen stechenden Augen sah ich Verachtung, Abneigung und Überlegenheit.

_Das also ist der Zwerg, der mich hierlassen wollte. Und sowas unmenschliches und frauenfeindliches ist auch noch Anführer!_

Ich war mir sicher, dass er und ich uns absolut gern haben würden.

„Gandalf, ich muss mit dir unter vier Augen reden.“, sagte Thorin. Dann gingen beide außer Hörweite.

_Mit Sicherheit entscheiden sie über mein Schicksal._ Gandalf war auf meiner Seite. Er hatte mich schon vorhin beschützt. Aber dieser Thorin … der würde mich am liebsten gleich wieder loswerden. Bei dieser Ungewissheit wurde ich nervös und mein Herz fing an zu pochen. Immer wieder flog mein Blick unruhig zu den beiden Männern.

Die Zwerge schienen das zu spüren.

Balin brach als erster das Schweigen. „Miriam, die Welt aus der du kommst … kannst du uns etwas über sie erzählen?“

Einerseits war ich froh, abgelenkt zu werden, aber andererseits würde ich wieder mit all dem konfrontiert, das ich nie wieder erreichen könnte. Dann kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass mir Reden guttun würde.

Also setzte ich mich, holte ich tief Luft und begann: „Die Welt, aus der ich komme, ist …“ Ich suchte nach dem passendem Wort. „hektisch. Vieles muss schnell gehen. Keiner achtet auf seine Umgebung, wenn er zur Arbeit geht, weil er so schnell wie möglich dort sein will. Ich bin vielen Menschen auf meinem Weg zur Schule begegnet. – Da lernen Kinder und Jugendliche Lesen, Schreiben, Rechnen und mehr – Aber sie existieren nur nebeneinander und nicht miteinander. Viele Jahre habe ich jeden Morgen die selben Menschen gesehen, doch weiß ich heute von keinem einzigen den Namen.“ Ich blickte in erstaunte Gesichter. „Das ist irgendwie … unheimlich, wenn ich jetzt so drüber nach denke.“

„Du gehst noch zu dieser Schule?“, fragte Fíli interessiert.

„Ja. Aber eigentlich bin ich fast fertig. Mir hätten nur noch ein paar Prüfungen gefehlt.“ Ein komisches Gefühl machte sich in meiner Brust breit.

„Verzeih, das tut mir leid.“, entschuldigte er sich. Ich musste sehr betroffen ausgesehen haben.

„Schon gut.“

„Was macht deine Welt denn sonst noch aus?“ Diesmal hatte der Hobbit die Frage gestellt.

Ich überlegte, wie ich es ihnen möglichst einfach erklären konnte. „Ihr habt doch bestimmt Erfindungen, die euch das Leben erleichtern und lange vor eurer Zeit erfunden wurden, oder?“

„Ja. Wir Zwerge benutzen Loren schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten, um das Erz aus dem Berg zu transportieren.“, sagte Balin.

„Bestimmt gibt es auch etwas, das noch nicht so alt ist.“

„Glas.“

„Wenn ich jetzt meine Welt mit Mittelerde an Hand dieses Beispiels vergleichen würde, so würde meine Welt für das Glas und Mittelerde für die Lore stehen.“

Große Augen sahen mich an.

„Heißt das, dass da wo du herkommst, alles einfacher ist?“ Diesmal hatte Bofur die Frage ausgesprochen.

Ich seufzte. „Das ist es leider nicht. Viele von uns können die einfachsten Sachen ohne diese Erfindungen gar nicht mehr. In der Schule kannte ich genug, die für die einfachsten Aufgaben … eine Rechenhilfe benötigten.“  _Taschenrechner_ hätten die Zwerge und der Hobbit wohl kaum verstanden. „Wie ihr seht, habe ich es noch nicht einmal geschafft, ein Feuer ohne Streichhölzer zu entfachen. Wir mögen zwar durch den Fortschritt immer intelligenter werden, doch werden wir gleichzeitig immer dümmer. Ich habe immer versucht, mir 'altes Wissen' anzueignen, damit ich nicht zu denen gehöre, die immer 'dümmer' werden.“

Manche Zwerge wirkten ein wenig erschrocken, aber auch unsicher. Vielleicht, weil sie fürchteten, ich würde sie als minderwertig, dumm oder primitiv bezeichnen.

Kurz herrschte Schweigen. Dann erhob Kíli die Stimme: „Sag, leben in deiner Welt auch Zwerge?“

„Nicht direkt. Bei uns gibt es Menschen, die genau so klein sind wie ihr. Doch ist es kein eigenes Volk. Das sind einfach nur Kleinwüchsige. Auch gibt es keine Hobbits, Elben oder Orks auf der Erde.“

„Keine Orks und Elben?! Das muss doch ein Paradies sein!“, sagte Dwalin.

„Von Paradies kann keine Rede sein. Da wo ich herkomme, in Deutschland, ist zur Zeit Frieden, doch in anderen Teilen der Welt herrscht Hunger und Durst und in manchen sogar Krieg. Und das schon seit vielen Jahren.“

 

Plötzlich kam ein Schatten über mich. Ich sah hoch und blickte direkt in Thorins eisige Augen.

„Gandalf und ich haben gerade über dein Schicksal entschieden, Mädchen.“

_Jetzt ist es aus. Jetzt spricht er mein Todesurteil._

„Du kannst mit uns reisen, wenn du diesen Vertrag unterzeichnest.“ Er warf mir abfällig ein Papier in den Schoß.

Ich holte meinen Füller aus der Tasche, und wand mich dann dem Papier zu. Meine kurze Freude verflog genau so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Der Vertrag, in Eile geschrieben, war schlimmer als jede Nutzerbedingung im Internet. Vor allem, da ich diese hier gründlich lesen musste, bevor ich sie akzeptierte. Unzählige Male 'Wenn und aber', sowie 'falls' und 'außer'. Je weiter ich kam, desto mehr Farbe wich mit Sicherheit aus meinem Gesicht. Der Vertrag war mein Todesurteil, wenn ich ihn unterzeichnen würde.

 

„ … _Die Unterzeichnerin gibt sich damit einverstanden, wenn Thorin Sohn des Thráin, dies befiehlt oder es die Not verlangt, die Gemeinschaft zu verlassen und sie nie wieder aufzusuchen._

_Die Unterzeichnerin ist in Bezug auf Reise und Gemeinschaft zu absolutem Stillschweigen Dritten gegenüber verpflichtet._

_Wird die Unterzeichnerin bei der wissentlichen Nichteinhaltung aller oben genannten Punkte überführt, wird sie zum Schutze der Gemeinschaft mit dem Tode bestraft._

 

_Thorin Sohn des Thráin“_

 

„Du hast fünf Minuten Zeit, dich zu entscheiden. Dann reiten wir weiter. Mit oder ohne dich.“, sagte Thorin kalt.

_Das würde dir so passen. Mich einfach loszuwerden! Jetzt will ich dir erst recht das Leben zur Hölle machen!_

Schnell unterschrieb ich den Vertrag und klatschte das Papier an Thorins gepanzerte Brust.

„Da hast du deinen verdammten Wisch, du Mistkerl! Du hast dir grade das Leben zur Hölle gemacht!“


	5. Seine erhabene Majestät (I)

Meine Reaktion hatte Thorin natürlich überhaupt nicht gepasst. Ich konnte mir nur ausmalen, wie es an seinem Stolz gekratzt haben musste, vor allen, und noch von einer Frau, in die Schranken gewiesen zu werden. Hoffentlich hielt ihn das fürs Erste von mir fern.

 

Wir ritten nun schon mehrere Stunden durch die frühsommerliche Landschaft. Am Anfang hatte ich mich mit dem Reiten ganz schön ungeschickt angestellt. Ist ja auch verständlich, wo ich nur zwei Mal in meinem Leben auf einem Pony gesessen (und es nicht wirklich geritten) hatte. Bei manchen Zwergen wie Glóin, Dwalin, Dori und Thorin hatte das natürlich für einige hämische Lacher gesorgt. Thorin hatte sogar meine stocksteife Haltung auf dem Pony in überspitzen Maße nachgespielt. Eine Grimasse meinerseits hatte mir vorerst genügt.

Mittlerweile ritt ich neben Bilbo.

„Ach weißt du, mich haben sie deswegen auch geärgert.“, sagte der Hobbit freundlich.

„Glaub mir, ich hab sowas und schlimmeres schon öfters abbekommen. Ich stör mich gar nicht mehr dran.“, sagte ich.

„Das muss doch furchtbar sein, immer geärgert zu werden.“

„Ich hab mich immer durchgekämpft. Man hat oft Kleinigkeiten an mir gesucht, an denen man was aussetzten konnte. Aber ich glaube, in der Schule waren die Anderen einfach neidisch auf mich, weil ich so gut beim Lernen war.“

„Oh. Neid kenne ich auch. Ich habe lästige Verwandte, die mir Beutelsend ständig abkaufen wollen. Sie verübeln es mir, dass _ich_ es geerbt habe!“ Er sah mich stolz an.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

Dann wechselte ich das Thema: „Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Naja, ich glaube kaum, dass ein Hobbit freiwillig mit einer Gruppe Zwerge reist.“

„Ich bin hier als … als hmmm ja … Meisterdieb.“ Ihm schien es unangenehm zu sein, da er nach unten auf sein Pony starrte.

„Wofür? In meinem Vertrag wurde nur etwas von der Rückgewinnung eines Berges erzählt.“ Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn.

„Das … weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Gandalf hat mich ausgesucht. Irgendetwas mit einem Drachen. Ich … weiß nicht, warum.“

„Warum hast du dann den Vertrag unterschrieben?“

„Ich glaube, ich hatte Lust auf ein Abenteuer.“

Mein Blick wurde düster.

_ Plötzlich bekam ich Lust auf ein richtiges Abenteuer. So eines wie das von Bilbo Beutlin. Hin und wieder zurück. Einmal den Stress, den Alltag vergessen. Einmal … weg hier. Einmal … LEBEN. _

Ich hatte mir ein Abenteuer gewünscht und es bekommen. Ein bisschen ärgerte ich mich jetzt darüber. Man sollte vorsichtig mit dem sein, was man sich wünscht, heißt es. Jetzt konnte ich aus dem Mist, den ich mir selbst eingebrockt hatte, nur das Beste machen.

Ich dachte noch weiter an meine gegenwärtige Situation und versuchte, sie, anhand von dem, was ich wusste, zu analysieren.

_ Gut. Ich bin jetzt hier, in dieser Gemeinschaft, irgendwo in Mittelerde. Was weiß ich über Mittelerde? Ich habe von ihr gelesen und sie für erfunden gehalten. Aber was weiß ich sonst noch?  _ Mir fielen allgemeine Fakten über die Geschichte, Erschaffung und Völker ein. Doch dabei wurde mir etwas bewusst: Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich etwas vergessen hatte, was ich eigentlich wissen müsste, wie beispielsweise das 'Abenteuer des Bilbo Beutlin'.  _ Ob damit dieses Abenteuer hier gemeint ist? _ Aber das war nicht der einzige Punkt, bei dem ich Erinnerungslücken bemerkt hatte.  _ Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass ich in der Bahn ein Buch gelesen habe. Aber in meiner Tasche ist keins. Warum, zur Hölle, erinnere ich mich nicht? _

Abwesend trottete ich von Bilbo weg und den anderen hinterher, bis ich plötzlich angesprochen wurde.

„Was ist das für eine Anstecknadel auf deiner Jacke, Miriam?“, fragte Fíli.

„Hm? Ach so, die.“ Er meine den silbernen Pin von Borussia Dortmund. „Der linke Teil hier ist das Wappen der Stadt Dortmund. Der rechte Teil zeigt das Wappen des Ballsportvereins Borussia Dortmund. Das ist mein Lieblingsverein. Wenn es mir möglich war, bin ich zu den Spielen gegangen. Und vor zwei Jahren waren sie sogar Meister!“, präsentierte ich stolz den Pin und meine Leidenschaft zum BVB.

Fíli lächelte mich an. Ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht alles verstand, was ich gesagt hatte, aber es schien ihm egal zu sein. „Kommst du aus … Dort-Mund?“

„Leider nicht. Ich bin aus Düsseldorf.“

„Ein Dorf? Dann kommst du vom Land?“

„Was?! Nein! Ganz und gar nicht. Düsseldorf ist eine große Stadt.“

„Oh“, sagte Fíli und wurde rot.

„FÍLI! Halte kein Schwätzchen, sondern reite lieber voraus und suche nach einem geeignetem Lager!“, donnerte Thorins Stimme in meine Richtung.

Fíli entschuldigte sich und trieb sein Pony an.  _ Warum lässt er sich von IHM etwas befehlen? ER hätte es doch selbst machen können. _

Dieser Thorin war wirklich ein Kotzbrocken. Als sich der schwarzhaarige Anführer dann noch zu mir umdrehte und mir einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf, zeigte ich Thorin den Stinkefinger und schenkte im noch einen hochgiftigen Blick, der es mit Blausäure aufnehmen konnte.

Der Zwerg wusste sehr wohl, dass ich ihn grade beleidigt hatte und konterte mit einem kalten und drohenden Ich-kann-dich-mit-einem-Wink-davon-jagen-Blick, der mir einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

 

Es war Abend geworden. Die Gemeinschaft hatte ihr Lager an der Stelle aufgeschlagen, die Fíli vorher ausgesucht hatte. Glóin entzündete ein Feuer, auf dem der dicke Bombur dann das Abendessen zubereitete. Gandalf erstand für mich von einigen Zwergen Schlafsachen sowie Geschirr, die sie teilweise nicht gerne abgaben. Glóin wollte für seine Ersatzdecke sogar Geld. Am Ende hatte ich ein zusammengewürfeltes Sortiment, auf das ich mich nicht legen, geschweige denn schlafen wollte.  _ Das stinkt ja, als hätte das Deo dauerhaft versagt!  _ Ich war mir sicher, dass ich meinen Gestank in wenigen Tagen dieser Duftwolke hinzufügen würde. Vor allem, da ich hier schließlich keinen Rasierer oder Deo hatte, konnte das ein Heidenspaß werden. Ich verfügte über keinerlei Toilettenartikel: Keine Seife, Shampoo, Creme, Schminke, von Zahnbürste, Zahnpasta und Klopapier ganz zu schweigen.  _ WHAT THE FUCK?! WIE ZUM KUCKUCK SOLL ICH OHNE KLOPAPIER PINKELN ODER SCHEIßEN GEHEN?!?!  _ OK das war ja vielleicht noch irgendwie mit Blättern zu meistern.  _ Und gammelige Zähne bekomme ich wohl auch noch. Iiiiihhh! In ein paar Tagen sehe ich bestimmt voll runtergekommen aus!  _ Zumindest hatte ich Glück, dass ich noch einige O.B. in meiner Tasche hatte … 

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Gandalf.

„Äh, ja. Mir ist es nur grade bewusst geworden, was hier alles anders ist, als zu Hause.“

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen.“, lächelte er mich vielsagend an.

 

„Essen ist fertig!“, rief Bombur.

Fast augenblicklich bildete sich eine riesige Traube um den dicken Kessel. Auch ich ging mit meiner Schüssel in der Hand zum Topf, die vorher Kíli gehört hatte. Neugierig streckte ich meinen Kopf vor und begutachtete das Abendessen. Ich rümpfte die Nase. Der Eintopf sah ziemlich zusammengewürfelt und nicht gerade lecker aus. Irgendetwas fleischiges schwabbelte im Wasser umher. Ich wartete, bis ich an der Reihe war. Dann nahm ich die Kelle in die Hand, schaufelte mir etwas Eintopf in die Schüssel und setzte mich dann zu den anderen ins Gras. Zu meinem Bedauern war in dem Kreis um das Feuer nur noch neben Thorin ein Platz frei. Mein Mundwinkel zuckte. Ich beschloss, ihn nicht zu beachten, und wand mich wieder meinem Essen zu. Aus der Nähe sah der Eintopf einfach ekelig aus. Aber, was solls! Ich musste ihn trotzdem essen.

Der erste Löffel voll war der schlimmste. Sowie das schwabbelige Etwas meinen Mund berührte, verzog ich das Gesicht und schluckte es dann ganz schnell runter.

Thorin musste meine Reaktion bemerkt haben. „Wenn es dir nicht schmeckt, dann koch doch selbst!“

_Muss das sein?_ „Meine Kochkünste sind nicht wirklich vorhanden.“, sagte ich genervt.

„Noch nicht einmal kochen kannst du? Ich schätze, dass du bei deiner Dummheit immer noch keinen Ehemann gefunden hast!“

Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte, mich zu beruhigen. „Ich hatte einen Freund.“

Thorin schnaubte verächtlich. „Wirklich? Dann muss er entweder hässlich oder noch dümmer als du gewesen sein.“

Ein kleiner Ruck lief durch meine Hand, und ehe Thorin sich versah, hatte er den heißen Inhalt meiner Essensschale im Gesicht. Es befriedigte mich zu sehen, wie das schwabbelige Fleisch an seinem Kinn herunter rann und dann auf seine augenscheinlich teure Kleidung tropfte.

„Mein Freund ist ein wunderbarer Mensch. Im Gegensatz zu dir. Ich könnte jede Zwergin verstehen, die dich abweisen würde, wo du doch so ein Schwein bist!“

Da sagte er nichts mehr.

Wütend stand ich auf, und holte mir eine neue Portion Eintopf. Alle Zwerge sahen mich entsetzt an. Diesmal setzte ich mich auf die andere Seite zu Fíli und Kíli. Die beiden jungen Zwerge waren wenigstens nicht so unfreundlich.

„Warum hast du das getan?“, fragte Fíli.

„Er hat meinen Freund beleidigt. Und er hat gesagt ich sei unfähig.“ Bei dem Wort 'unfähig' stieß ich einen Stein mit dem Fuß zur Seite.

„Aber er ist unser Anführer!“, sagte Kíli.

„Das ist mir egal. Was denkt er eigentlich, wer er ist? Ein König?“

„Miriam, … er IST unser König!“, sagte Fíli. „Und er ist unser beider Onkel.“

Ich konnte nicht glauben, was ich da grade gehört hatte. „WAS?!“ Mein Blick huschte zu Thorin, der sich gerade Wasser aus seiner Flasche über das Gesicht schüttete. „Aber, wieso folgt ihr ihm? Er ist das größte Arschloch der Welt.“

„Rede nicht so über ihn! Du wolltest das auch nicht!“

Betreten sah ich zu Boden.

„Thorin hat unserem Volk ein neues Zuhause gegeben. Er hat so hart gearbeitet, damit es unserem Volk einfach besser geht.“, fuhr Fíli dann fort.

„Das hat er?“ Erstaunt sah ich zum König herüber, der immer noch seine Kleidung säuberte. „Das kann ich mir bei ihm gar nicht vorstellen.“

„Ja, und er ist ein unglaublich guter Onkel. Er liebt uns wie seine eigenen Kinder. Thorin ist so für uns da, wie es unser Vater nie konnte.“

„Vater starb, als wir noch ganz klein waren.“, ergänzte Kíli traurig.

„Oh. Das tut mir leid. Ich … weiß, wie das ist. Meine Mutter starb, als ich elf war.“, sagte ich.

„Das muss für deinen Vater nicht leicht gewesen sein.“

„Nein, war es nicht. Aber er ist darüber hinweg gekommen. Genau wie ich auch.“

„Als Vater starb, war Thorin für Mama da. Wir haben ihm sehr viel zu danken.“

„Ich achte solch ein Verhalten durchaus. Aber bitte versucht zu verstehen, dass ich ihn dennoch nicht besser leiden kann.“

„Ich kann das gut nachvollziehen.“, meinte Kíli.

„Ich ebenfalls. Thorin ist nicht einfach. Und vor allem nicht gewohnt, herausgefordert zu werden.“, sagte Fíli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen :-D HdR-Fans sollte etwas in diesem Kapi bekannt vorkommen: Die Sache mit dem schwabbeligen Eintopf. Nur, dass es hier nicht Éowyn war, die ihn gekocht hat ^^


	6. Seine erhabene Majestät (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo!  
> Sorry, wenn es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich hab es einfach mal genossen 2 wochen nix zu tun :-)  
> dafür gibts jetzt 2 kapitel!

Plötzlich drang ein animalisches Kreischen zu uns herüber.

„Was war das?“, fragte Bilbo ängstlich.

„Orks.“, antwortete Kíli geheimnisvoll.

„Orks?“, echote Bilbo ungläubig.

„Dutzende sind da draußen.“, erklärte Fíli.

Kíli sah seinen Bruder an, dann ergänzte er: „Sie warten bis alles schläft. Dann schlagen sie zu. Ist immer eine Menge Blut.“

Der Hobbit wurde vor Angst ganz blass. Die Brüder trieben offensichtlich einen Scherz mit Bilbo, denn sie kicherten leise.

„Jungs, sowas macht man doch nicht!“, sagte ich eindringlich. „Der arme Kerl …“

Auch Thorin schien das nicht zu gefallen. Er war aufgestanden und sah seine Neffen hart an. „Haltet ihr das für Lustig? Denkt ihr ein Orkangriff bei Nacht ist ein Scherz?“ Die Stimme des Anführers war streng und tadelnd.

Betreten sah Kíli zu Boden. „Wir haben uns nichts dabei gedacht.“

„Nein habt ihr nicht. Ihr wisst ebenso wenig von der Welt, wie sie.“ Mit dem Kopf deutete er auf mich.

Da musste ich ihm Recht geben. Ich wusste so gut wie nichts von dem Leben in dieser Welt. Noch nicht. Doch das hatte Zeit, sich zu ändern.

„Nehmt es ihm nicht übel.“, sagte Balin. „Er hat mehr Grund, als die Meisten, die Orks zu hassen.“

Ich wurde neugierig. Auch der Hobbit wirkte interessiert. „Warum?“, fragte ich deshalb.

Balin seufzte. „Es ist eine lange und düstere Geschichte, aber wenn ihr sie hören wollt, erzähle ich sie euch.“ Bilbo und ich nickten. Dann begann der alte Zwerg: „Es begann alles im Jahre 2770. Damals war unsere Heimat weit im Osten von hier, im Berg Erebor. Thorins Großvater Thrór war König unter dem Berge und märchenhaft reich. Doch eines Tages kam ein Feuerdrache aus dem Norden, den das Gold angelockt hatte, und vertrieb das ganze Volk. Fast alle Schätze waren verloren. Auch das Königsjuwel, der Arkenstein.

Thrór war dem Wahnsinn und Thráin, Thorins Vater, der Schwermut verfallen. Also blieb es an dem jungen Prinzen, das Volk zu führen und ihm eine neue Heimat zu geben. Lange wanderten wir umher, von den Menschen verscheucht, von den Elben im Stich gelassen, bis Thrór das alte Königreich Moria von den Orks zurückerobern wollte. Doch der Feind hatte sich dort versammelt. Im Winter 2799, also vor 142 Jahren, kam es dann zur Schlacht von Azanulbizar.

Die Orkarmee wurde angeführt von einem weißen, riesigen Gundabadork, der sich geschworen hatte, Durins Geschlecht auszulöschen: Azog, der Schänder. Als erstes enthauptete er den König. Thráin verschwand. Ob gefangen genommen oder getötet, niemand wusste es. Wir waren ohne Anführer. Ja, und dann sah ich ihn.“ Balin deutete auf Thorin, der augenscheinlich in einer Erinnerung gefangen war, und in die Wildnis starrte. „Ein junger Prinz, der dem weißen Ork die Stirn bot. Allein, und nichts als einem Eichenast als Schild in den Händen, stellte er sich diesem fürchterlichen Widersacher entgegen. Im Kampf schlug er Azog die Hand ab. Ohne ihren Anführer an der Spitze, waren die Orks verwundbar. Unsere Truppen sammelten sich, kämpften und siegten. Doch kein Fest feierten wir, und keine Lieder sangen wir in jener Nacht. Zu viele Tote hatten wir zu beklagen: Dwalins und mein Vater Fundin, Prinz Náin von den Eisenbergen und … Thorins jüngerer Bruder Frerin.“

Ich sah zu Thorin, der geistig immer noch woanders zu sein schien. An einem einzigen Tag hatte er zwei geliebte Zwerge verloren, das Schicksal des dritten ungewiss. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, aber ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm.

Schließlich sagte Balin: „Und ich dachte bei mir: Diesem Einen kann ich folgen. Diesen Einen kann ich König nennen.“

Daraufhin wandte sich Thorin uns wieder zu. Alle Zwerge waren aufgestanden. Sie alle respektierten und verehrten ihn, ihren König. Thorin neigte kaum merklich den Kopf.

Langsam bekam ich Schuldgefühle. Ein schlechtes Gewissen nagte an mir herum. _Er ist zwar nicht besonders freundlich und tolerant mir gegenüber gewesen, doch das war ich auch nicht. Wir haben uns gegenseitig beleidigt und geärgert wo es nur ging. Dabei scheint er eigentlich kein schlechter Zwerg zu sein. … Ich glaube, dass es auch an unserem unterschiedlichen Ansichten über die Rolle der Frau liegt. Vielleicht ist es besser für uns beide, aber auch für die anderen, wenn wir darüber reden._

… _Ich muss mich auf jeden Fall bei ihm entschuldigen. Und das sofort, bevor alles noch schlimmer wird._

Auch ich stand auf. Langsam ging ich am Feuer vorbei und auf Thorin zu. Er versteifte sich. Es war mucksmäuschenstill still. Ich war mir sicher, dass einige Zwerge den Atem anhielten.

„Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei Euch entschuldigen.“, sagte ich leise. Wenn es Thorin überrascht hatte, zeigte er es nicht. „Was ich getan und gesagt habe, war falsch. Ich habe Euch zutiefst beleidigt und Eure Ehre verletzt. Bis vorhin wusste ich nichts von Eurem Status, Hoheit. Ebenso war ich mir nicht bewusst, wie groß die Unterschiede in unseren beiden Kulturen sind, wenn es um Frauen geht. Ich hätte mich nicht einfach über Euch hinwegsetzen und damit Euer Ansehen und Eure Autorität in dieser Gemeinschaft und Eurem Volk in Gefahr bringen sollen. Das tut mir von ganzem Herzen leid.“ Ich sank vor ihm auf die Knie und sah zu Boden. „Majestät, ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir verzeihen. Doch wenn ich ihrer nicht würdig bin, dann könnt Ihr mit mir machen, was Ihr wollt!“

Stille. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Ich war mir sicher, dass Thorin mich in Schande davon jagen oder gar töten würde, wie es der Vertrag besagte. Endlose Sekunden verstrichen, während ich auf seine kalte, bellende Stimme oder scharfen Schmerz wartete.

Doch nichts von beiden kam. Stattdessen berührte er mich sanft am Kinn, zog es nach oben, und erlaubte mir aufzustehen. Unsere Blicke trafen sich. Thorins blaue Augen waren nicht von Zorn oder Kälte gefüllt. Eher schien er … beeindruckt?

Dann sagte er: „Ich verzeihe dir. Und ich hoffe, dass auch du mir meine Worte und Taten vergeben kannst. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich blind war. Blind für dich und die Kultur deiner Welt. Es wäre schön, Frieden zwischen uns beiden zu haben und uns nicht länger gegenseitig zu verachten.“

Kurz überlegte ich, dann kam die Antwort: „Ja.“

 

Am gleichen Abend erzählte ich den Zwergen über die Rechte, die die Frauen in Deutschland haben. Als ich erwähnte, dass sogar eine Frau unser Land regiert, sagte Thorin: „Bei uns ist es so, dass die Königswürde immer nur durch die männlichen Nachkommen der Linie fortgeführt wird. Meine Schwester Dís – die Mutter von Kíli und Fíli – ist eine großartige Frau. Sie ist auch in der Politik ein kluges Köpfchen, doch würde sie nie einen Sitz in meinem Rat, geschweige denn den Thron besteigen wollen.“

Es schien ihm noch sichtlich schwer zu fallen, mich nicht als allerletzten Dreck zu behandeln. Ich merkte, wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete, über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen. Manch anderem Zwerg ging es aber ebenso.

„Ich nehme an, dass die meisten Frauen bei euch ungebildet sind.“, vermutete ich.

„Es kommt darauf an, aus welcher Schicht sie stammen. Die Zwerginnen aus Hochadel, Adel und Großbürgertum können sich einen Lehrer leisten. Die meisten von ihnen wollen aber gar nicht lernen. Die ärmeren Bürgerinnen müssen meist ihrem Handwerk nachgehen, sodass sie für Bildung keinen Platz oder kein Geld haben.“, erklärte Balin.

„Bist du dann reich?“, fragte Kíli.

„Ich? Nein. Ich gehöre dem an, was man bei uns Mittelschicht nennt. Aber in Deutschland ist das auch anders. Bei uns besteht eine Schulpflicht von 10 Jahren. Danach ist es freiwillig. Der Abschluss, den man gemacht hat, ebnet einem die Wege zu verschiedenen Berufen oder auch einem Studium. Ich hätte in wenigen Wochen den höchsten Abschluss geschafft und hätte dann studiert.“

„Dann musst du ziemlich gut gewesen sein.“, sagte Fíli. „Was wolltest du denn studieren?“

„Physik. Ich fand es schon immer faszinierend.“

Aufgeregt tuschelten die Zwerge miteinander. Thorin sah mich erstaunt an.

„Du … verstehst etwas davon?“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Ähm, ja … ein Bisschen. Also das, was ich in der Schule gelernt habe. Die Grundlagen sozusagen.“, antwortete ich verlegen, und wurde rot.

„Dann kannst du und von großen Nutzen sein. All die wissenschaftlichen Aufzeichnungen gingen bei dem Verlust des Erebors verloren. Darunter auch viel uraltes Wissen aus Moria.“, sagte der König.

„Ich kann aber nicht alles aufschreiben, was ich weiß. Manches würdet ihr glaub ich gar nicht verstehen, weil es viel zu kompliziert ist. Aber ich glaube, ich kann euch helfen, wenn wir den Berg zurück haben.“, bot ich ihnen an.

Besonders so kompliziertes wie die Relativitätstheorie oder die Quantenphysik würde ich schön für mich behalten. Das würde sie nur verwirren.

Bis zum Erebor dauerte es noch lange. So würde ich genug Zeit haben, herauszufinden was die Zwerge bereits wussten, was sie verstehen konnten und was nicht.

Es herrschte Schweigen, bis Thorin wieder das Wort ergriff: „Was ist geschehen, bevor du hier hin kamst?“

Mein Blick wurde düster. Ich holte tief Luft. „Ich war auf dem Weg von der Schule nach Hause. Ich wohnte weiter weg, wisst Ihr. Ich ging nicht zu Fuß oder ritt den Weg, sondern benutzte … eine Lore. Nur viel größer und schneller, als Ihr sie je gesehen habt. Bei uns nennt man sie Züge. Sie transportieren nicht nur zum Beispiel Erz aus einem Berg, sondern auch Menschen.

In solch einem Zug fuhr ich also nach Hause. An viel kann ich mich leider nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nur, dass es einen schweren Unfall gab. Dann bin ich hier aufgewacht.“

„Du hast keine Zauberei benutzt?“, fragte er skeptisch.

„Nein.“

„Aber wie bist du sonst hier her gekommen? Wenn du einfach _gestorben_ wärst, dann wärst du doch in den Hallen deiner Ahnen, und nicht hier. Es sei denn -“

„Ich habe mir ein Abenteuer gewünscht.“, platzte ich heraus. „Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass ich einmal den Stress und die Hektik vergessen, dass ich von dort weg und einfach leben wollte.“

Thorin überlegte, dann wollte er wissen: „Bereust du deinen Wunsch?“

Die Frage traf mich unvorbereitet. „Ich, äh … ja … ähm, ich … weiß nicht.“, kam es dann stotternd aus meinem Mund.

„Du weißt es nicht?“

Ich wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen. Stattdessen richtete sich mein Blick in die Ferne. „Ich … bereue meinen Wunsch in der Sicht, dass ich all den Menschen, die mir nahe stehen, großes Leid zugefügt habe. Mein Vater, meine Verwandten, meine Freunde. Sie müssen durch meine Selbstsucht leiden. Auf der anderen Seite bin ich irgendwie gespannt auf diese Reise hier und das Abenteuer, dass sie mit sich bringt.“

Thorin sagte nichts dazu. Ich konnte auch nicht sagen, was er von meiner Antwort hielt. Eine unsagbar starke Mauer umgab und verschloss ihn wie ein Safe.

 

Es war bereits spät, und ich war hundemüde. Ich entschuldigte mich bei Thorin, der mir eine gute Nacht wünschte, dann ging ich zu meinem Lager und zog Jacke und Stiefel aus. Eigentlich hatte ich zuerst vorgehabt, mit Shirt und Jeans schlafen zu gehen, doch dann erwies sich das als furchtbar ungemütlich. Also zog ich beides auch noch aus, wobei ich darauf achtete, dass alles wichtige von der Decke verdeckt war. Schließlich kam der BH auch noch aus und auf den Kleiderhaufen neben mir. Mit den Dingern konnte man einfach nicht schlafen. So kuschelte ich mich in die fein gewebte, königsblaue Decke und schloss die Augen.

_Was ist nur plötzlich mit ihm los? Gestern und heute morgen war er doch noch so unfreundlich. Hat er vielleicht zu viel komisches Zeug geraucht? Hm. Mal abwarten._

Dann schlief ich ein.

 

 

_Märchen schreibt die Zeit,_  
es ist ein altes Lied,   
bittersüß verwirrt,   
einseh'n, dass man irrt,   
und auch mal vergibt. 

_\- aus Disney´s 'Die Schöne und das Biest'_

 


	7. Troll(olololo)

_Ich bin an einen Baum gefesselt. Es ist eine finstere Nacht. Eine Gruppe Soldaten sitzt mit den Gewehren in der Hand in der Nähe. Ich kann nicht hören, was sie sagen, doch scheinen sie sich über mich zu unterhalten, da sie immer wieder auf mich zeigen. Dann lachen sie._

_Irgendwoher weiß ich, dass Krieg herrscht. Ich sollte einen Auftrag ausführen und dabei hatte man mich gefangen._

_Einer der Soldaten kommt zu mir. In der Dunkelheit kann ich sein Gesicht nicht erkennen._

„ _Wir haben uns was für dich überlegt.“, sagt er amüsiert. „Auf diesem Teller hier liegen drei weiße Pillen. Zwei töten dich, eine nicht. Wenn du die Pille nimmst, die dich nicht tötet, darfst du gehen.“_

„ _Warum sollte ich überhaupt eine nehmen?“, zische ich._

_Er kichert. „Weil man dich foltern und verhören wird. Man wird dich vors Kriegsgericht bringen und verurteilen. Und glaub mir, das Urteil wird Tod lauten.“ Er macht eine Pause. „Also sei lieb und wähle!“_

_Meine Chance ist 1:2 lebendig hier raus zu kommen. Die Angst vor Folter tut ihr übriges. Ich nehme auf gut Glück eine weiße Pille und esse sie._

_Kaum habe ich sie zerbissen, bemerke ich meinen Fehler:_

_Ich habe plötzlich das Gefühl zu ersticken. Hektisch schnappe ich wie ein an Land liegender Fisch nach Luft. Mein Herz rast. So sehr ich mich auch bemühe, meinen Körper mit Sauerstoff zu versorgen, scheint dies nicht mehr zu funktionieren. Ich gerate in Panik und bekomme furchtbare Angst. Dann beginne ich unkontrolliert zu zucken und spüre, wie mir Schaum aus dem Mund rinnt. Alles wird schwarz._

 

Ich erwachte schwer atmend und mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Oh, GOTT!“, keuchte ich und barg mein Gesicht mit den Händen. Meine Haare waren feucht. Ich schwitzte furchtbar. Wieder war ich in einem Traum gestorben. Es war nicht das erste Mal, aber noch nie hat es sich so realistisch, so echt angefühlt. Das hier war was vollkommen anderes, als erstochen oder erschossen zu werden. Das war ich mittlerweile gewohnt. Aber mit Cyankali – denn das war es – umgebracht zu werden … puuuh! Das ging bei weitem nicht so schnell, wie ich dachte. _Wie Mama wohl …_ Ich schob den Gedanken beiseite. Jetzt wollte ich nicht daran denken.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr. Zehn nach drei. _Da kann ich ja noch was schlafen (wenn ich es denn kann)._ Also kuschelte ich mich wieder in meine Decke und versuchte wieder ruhig zu werden. Das dauerte noch eine ganze Weile. Doch dann schlief ich wieder ein.

 

Als wir am Morgen weiterzogen, machte ich mir schon nichts mehr aus meinem Traum. Nichts anderes war es ja auch. Meine Freunde hatten schon immer gesagt, dass ich eine sehr lebhafte Fantasie habe.

 

So ging es die nächsten Tage weiter, ohne, dass es wieder zu Streit oder ähnlichem kam.

Während des Ritts unterhielt ich mich mit einigen der Zwerge. Scheinbar hatte es mir zumindest ein bisschen gebracht, Physik Lk gehabt zu haben, denn die Zwerge achteten mich nun etwas mehr. Auch mit Chemie sah es bei mir ganz gut aus. _Feuergott_ hatten mich manche genannt.

Man fragte mich, was ich in meiner Freizeit so gemacht hatte, wie die Stadt aussah, aus der ich kam …

Einzig und allein trauten sie mir mit dem Kämpfen nicht ganz über den Weg. Ich konnte zwar mit dem Bogen gut umgehen, hatte auch vor Ewigkeiten mal Judo und Fechten gehabt, doch tauge das ihrer Meinung nach (und meiner auch) nicht wirklich zum Kampf. Irgendwie konnte ich sie aber davon halbwegs überzeugen, dass ich – wenn ich denn eine Waffe besäße – mit ihr mein Leben verteidigen könnte.

 

Eines Abends befahl Thorin an einem alten, verfallenem Gehöft das Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Gandalf war davon nicht sehr beeindruckt und drängte Thorin dazu, noch etwas weiter zu ziehen und ins _Verborgene Tal_ zu reiten.

„Gandalf, ich habe es dir schon gesagt. Wir gehen nicht in die Nähe von diesem Ort!“, sagte Thorin grimmig zu Gandalf.

„Aber die Elben können uns helfen. Wir haben eine Karte, die wir nicht lesen können. Herr Elrond kann sie mit Sicherheit entziffern.“ Der Zauberer versuchte Thorin Vernunft einzureden. Doch das war bei einem Zwerg bekanntlich besonders schwer.

„Helfen?“, fragte Thorin verächtlich. In seiner Stimme loderte der Hass auf alles Elbische. „Ein Drache hat den Erebor angegriffen, welche Hilfe kam von den Elben? Orks plünderten Moria, schändeten unsere heiligen Hallen, doch die Elben haben nur tatenlos zugesehen!“

„Ich habe dir nicht Karte und Schlüssel gegeben, damit du an der Vergangenheit fest hältst!“ Jetzt nahm auch Gandalfs Stimme einen scharfen Ton an.

„Ich wusste ja auch nicht, dass sie dir gehört haben!“ Jetzt schrie Thorin beinahe.

Gandalf schnaufte verärgert. Konnte man ja gut verstehen. Er wandte sich um und zog mit eiligen, langen Schritten an mir vorbei und aus dem Lager.

„Gandalf, wo willst du hin?“, fragte Bilbo.

„Die Gesellschaft desjenigen suchen, der hier noch bei klarem Verstand ist!“, kam aufgebracht zurück.

„Und wer soll das sein?“, fragte ich ironisch.

„Ich!“, rief er. Leise hörte ich dann noch: „Das waren genug Zwerge für einen Tag!“

_Für einen Tag? Hm. Ne, ich glaub für ein ganzes Leben._

 

Etwas später hatte Bombur wieder seinen Eintopf fertig gemacht. Er schmeckte mir immer noch nicht _so_ gut, aber besser als beim ersten Mal. Während ich aß, fiel mein Blick auf meine Tasche. _Warum hab ich eigentlich noch alle meine Sachen drin? Die brauch ich nicht mehr!_

Ich zog die Tasche zu mir und kramte meine Schulsachen raus. Alles, was ich definitiv nicht brauchte, konnte ich dem Feuer zum Fraß vorwerfen.

Mathebuch. _Ne. Weg._ Physikbuch, Chemielexikon. _Okay, die behalte ich._ Geschichtsbuch. _Hm, weiß nicht. Erst mal behalten._

Dann kam mein schwarzer Ordner mit den Heftern der einzelnen Fächer. Alles außer Physik, Chemie, Geschichte und Kunst kam fott. Mein Zeichenblock und die Bleistifte, sowie mein Federmäppchen behielt ich natürlich. Mit dem Rest an Papierkram ging ich zum Feuer und warf es dort hinein.

Balin sah mich ein wenig schockiert an. „War das nicht Wissen deiner Welt? Warum verbrennst du es?“

„Ich brauche es hier nicht. Und warum sollte ich es behalten, wenn ich doch sowieso nicht mehr zurück komme. Ich würde mich nur tot schleppen. Außerdem … hilft es mir irgendwie Abschied zu nehmen.“

 

„Thorin! THORIN!!!“, riefen Kíli und Fíli, die aus dem Wald ins Lager gestürzt kamen.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte der Gerufene.

Die jungen Prinzen waren völlig außer Atem. „Wir … waren bei … den Ponys. Es … fehlen zwei. Trolle haben … sie. Bilbo … will … sie herausholen. Er könnte Hilfe … gebrauchen.“

Thorins Augen verengten sich. „Trolle? Wo?“

_Tja, hättest du auf Gandalf gehört, hätten wir nicht diese Probleme._

„Da … hinten.“ Fíli wies in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Thorin wies die anderen an, ihre Waffen zu nehmen und den Brüdern zu folgen. Ich wollte auch mit, doch Thorin packte mich am Arm und hielt mich fest.

„Du nicht.“, sagte er bestimmt.

„Warum nicht? Ich kann mich verteidigen, wenn es sein muss!“, erklärte ich.

„Du hast keine Waffe.“

„Na und? Der Hobbit auch nicht.“, konterte ich und wollte mich seinem Griff entziehen, was mir aber nicht gelang.

„Du bleibst hier und passt auf die Ponys auf. Das ist mein letztes Wort!“ Dann eilte er den anderen hinterher.

„Na toll! Ihr rettet Bilbo und ich? Ich darf Aufpasser spielen. SUPER!!! Das ganze Theater hatten wir doch schon einmal.“, giftete ich vor mich hin. Egal, ob es Thorin hörte oder nicht.

 

Ich stand mir die Beine in den Bauch und trommelte ungeduldig auf meinen Oberschenkeln. „Und jetzt lasst ihr euch auch noch Zeit, oder was?!“ Über eine Stunde war vergangen.

Das alles pisste mich an. Und als nach einiger Zeit immer noch keiner kam, hatte ich die Nase voll.

„Ihr könnt mich mal!“, spuckte ich heraus und stapfte in die selbe Richtung wie die anderen zuvor auch. Dabei stolperte ich über Kílis Bogen und den Köcher. Der Bogen war zwar ein bisschen zu klein für mich, doch war das besser als gar nichts.

Mein Weg war leicht zu finden. Die Trolle hatten ganze Bäume entwurzelt und so eine riesige Schneise ins Unterholz gebahnt, der ich jetzt folgte. Schon vom weitem sah ich den Schein eines Feuers. Schreie drangen in meine Ohren. Und es waren mit Sicherheit keine Trollschreie. Ich rannte das letzte Stück, bevor ich meinen Lauf wieder abbremste und mich hinter einem Busch versteckte. Was ich sah, machte mit Angst. Alle aus der Gemeinschaft waren von drei Trollen gefangen genommen worden. Etwa die Hälfte von ihnen hatten die Trolle an einen riesigen Bratspieß gefesselt und diesen über das Feuer gehängt. _Ist fast wie in Fluch der Karibik._ Der Rest, unter anderem Thorin, Kíli, Fíli und Bilbo hatten sie in Säcke geschnürt. Plötzlich nahm einer der Trolle den dicken Bombur in die Pranken und ließ ihn über seinem offenen Mund baumeln.

„Nimm nicht den, der … der ist verseucht!“, rief plötzlich Bilbo.

Der Troll hielt inne. „Waf?“

„Er hat Würmer … in seinen Gedärmen.“ Ich grinste.

Vor Ekel ließ der lispelnde Troll los. Doch die Zwerge fanden das wohl nicht so witzig.

„Wir haben keine Würmer! Du hast Würmer“, meckerten sie.

_Oh, man. Wie kann man nur so doof sein? Er will euch da raus holen!_

Doch dann kehrte Stille ein, und kurz darauf schienen auch sie es kapiert zu haben, denn nun bejahten sie Bilbos Unterstellung umso mehr.

„Denkft du, if weif nift, waf du vor haft?“, sagte der Troll und stieß Bilbo mit seinem Finger vor die Brust. „Bift du immer noch fo vorwitfig, wenn if IHN hier nehme?“

Ich erstarrte, als der lispelnde Troll Thorin in seine Pranke nahm und zudrückte. Die Gemeinschaft schrie entsetzt und panisch auf.

Der König schrie in Agonie, doch dann schien er keine Luft mehr dafür zu haben. Er streckte den Kopf nach hinten und schnappte nach Luft, doch der Troll hatte ihn so zu geklammert, dass es ihm nichts nützte. Langsam färbte sich sein Gesicht bläulich. _Wenn ich jetzt nichts tue, wird er ersticken!_ Wie aus Instinkt griff ich nach Kílis Bogen, nahm einen Pfeil und legte an. Ich hatte aber ein Problem. Da der Bogen viel zu klein war, konnte ich nicht richtig zielen. Dazu kam noch, dass ich bloß ein Versuch hatte. Denn dann würde auch ich in die Hände der Trolle fallen.

Ich atmete tief ein, richtete mich auf, zielte so gut es ging auf die Hand des Trolls, schoss und traf. Mit einem Aufschrei, ließ der Troll Thorin los, der regungslos liegen blieb. _Hoffentlich bin ich nicht zu spät …_

Erstaunt sah der Troll mich an, dann überwand er seinen Schrecken und wollte mich fassen, doch da …

„Der Tag soll euch treffen!“, rief eine bekannte Stimme, Gandalfs Stimme.

Es folgte das Bersten von Gestein, dann wurde es schlagartig hell. Sonnenschein flutete über uns alle, und ließ die Trolle zu Stein werden! Was war ich froh, Gandalf zu sehen!

Aber dann wurde mir schlagartig Thorin wieder bewusst. Ich ließ mich neben ihm fallen und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Er schien ein bisschen weggetreten zu sein, war aber bei Bewusstsein.

„Thorin.“, sagte ich und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

Er stöhnte.

„Thorin!“

Außer ein erneutes Stöhnen, nichts.

Ich seufzte genervt. _Sturkopf._ „THORIN!“, rief ich und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Das schien geholfen zu haben. Er blinzelte.

„Miriam?“, fragte er heiser.

„Ja.“

„Was … tust du hier? Du solltest … bei den Ponys bleiben!“ In seiner Stimme schwang Ärger mit.

_Geht das schon wieder los? …_ Auch ich wurde ärgerlich. „Was ich tue? Ich habe Euer bescheuertes Leben gerettet! Und so dankt Ihr mir das? Wäre ich bei den Ponys geblieben, wärt Ihr jetzt vermutlich tot!“

„Du hättest sterben können!“, zischte er.

„Beim nächsten Mal tu ich das auch, bevor ich Euren königlichen Arsch rette!“, zischte ich wütend und ging davon.

 

Alles, was wir bis jetzt erreicht hatten, schien wie davon geblasen. Als hätte es die versöhnlichen Gespräche nie gegeben. Es machte mich zornig, aber auch traurig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Den Traum am Anfang hatte ich wirklich schon öfter in der Art. Es ist wirklich unschön, durch das Zeug zu verrecken. Vor allem, wenn die Schlafparalyse eingesetzt hat und man weder richtig Luft bekommt noch aufwachen kann.


	8. Ein See aus flüssigem Silber

„Wo warst du übrigens abgeblieben?“, fragte Thorin Gandalf leicht scherzhaft.

„Einen Blick voraus werfen.“, antwortete dieser, als wäre das selbstverständlich.

„Was hat dich zurückgebracht?“

„Der Blick nach hinten.“, gab Gandalf geheimnisvoll zurück.

Ich musste schmunzeln. Und auch Thorin schien das zu amüsieren.

„Seit Wann wandern Trolle so weit in den Süden?“, fragte er dann ernst.

„Nicht seit eine Dunkle Macht diese Länder beherrschte.“ Gandalf sah sich um. „Bei Tageslicht dürfen sie nicht draußen sein.“

„Dann gibt es eine Höhle in der Nähe!“

 

Schon nach ein paar Minuten hatten wir die Höhle gefunden. Sobald ich auch nur in die Nähe der Öffnung trat, wehte mir ein furchtbar verfaulter und verwester Gestank entgegen. Ein gammeliges Ei ist nichts dagegen! Trotzdem riss ich mich zusammen und folgte Gandalf, Bilbo, Thorin, Glóin, Bofur und Nori in die Höhle. Überall lagen Skelette verstreut oder waren auf einem Totenpfahl aufgespießt. Goldmünzen lagen auf dem Boden. Noch nie hatte ich so viel Gold gesehen! Glóin, Bofur und Nori nahmen natürlich eine Schaufel und gruben sich eine Kiste mit Gold ein. Währenddessen besah sich Thorin alte Schwerter in einer Ecke, von denen zwei seine Aufmerksamkeit erhielten. Eines davon gab er Gandalf, der das Schwert begutachtete und es als ein Elbenschwert erkannte. Thorin stockte in seiner Bewegung und sah beinahe angeekelt aus. Doch Gandalf konnte den König überreden, es trotzdem zu nehmen, da es von bester Qualität sei.

Auch ich sah mich nach einer Waffe um. Nach einem Bogen, um genau zu sein. Ich schob halb zerfallene Kisten zur Seite, räumte etwas weg, von dem ich nicht einmal wissen wollte, was es war, dann wurde ich in einer offenen Kiste unter dem Gerümpel fündig. Es war ein Bogen, der Kílis ähnlich sah, und ebenso wie jener ein geometrisches Muster aufwies. Nur war dieser aus schwarzem Ebenholz und für jemanden in meiner Größe gefertigt. In dem Köcher steckten viele cyanblau gefiederte Pfeile. In der Kiste lagen noch ein Messer und ein Säckchen Wurfsterne. Beides nahm ich ebenfalls an mich.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Thorin plötzlich.

Ich sah zu ihm. Er starrte um eine Biegung, die die Höhle weiter hinten machte. Ich wollte wissen, was er da entdeckt hatte und ging zu ihm. Vor uns erstreckte sich ein See, dessen Wasseroberfläche silbern glitzerte.

„Das gibt’s nicht!“, hauchte ich und macht einige Schritte auf den Überhang zu, der etwa einen Meter über der Oberfläche lag.

Thorin folgte mir ebenso staunend. „So etwas einzigartiges habe ich noch nie gesehen!“

„Das kann doch kein Wasser sein.“ Ich kniete mich hin und streckte eine Hand nach dem geheimnisvollen Wasser aus. Es funkelte wie echtes Silber.

Plötzlich knacke es laut, und bevor ich wusste, wie mir geschah, stürzte ich mit dem Fels ins Wasser. Eigentlich kein Problem, da ich schwimmen konnte. Doch schwamm ich ohne mein Zutun schnell wieder wie ein Korken an der Wasseroberfläche. _Seltsam._ Vor allem war es seltsam, dass der Fels auf dem Wasser schwamm.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Thorin besorgt.

„Ja.“

Immer noch leicht verdutzt schöpfte ich mit einer Hand etwas Wasser, was mich nur noch mehr verwirrte. Das, was ich in meiner Hand hatte, verhielt sich nämlich überhaupt nicht wie Wasser, als ich sie bewegte. Statt einfach über sie zu laufen, bildeten sich kleine ovale Tröpfchen, die über meine Hand tanzten. Sie perlten einfach von meiner Haut ab. Außerdem war die Flüssigkeit viel schwerer als Wasser. Ich erschrak, als mir bewusst wurde, um welche Flüssigkeit es sich handelte. „Quecksilber!“, stieß ich hervor.

Panisch versuchte ich, zum Ufer zu kommen. Doch das war nicht so einfach wie es aussah. Die fremden Bedingungen wandten sich gegen mich. Ich zappelte in dem giftigen Metall wie ein Kind, das seine ersten Schwimmversuche machte. Keinen Zentimeter näher kam ich zum Ufer. Mein Herz raste.

„Thorin!“, schrie ich.

Der Zwergenkönig legte sich flach auf die Kante und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Doch die Entfernung war noch zu groß. Ich versuchte, sie zu überwinden, doch gelang es mir nicht. Thorin schien das gemerkt zu haben. Er schob sich näher an die Felskante und schwang sich an ihr nach unten, sodass seine Stiefel bereits ins Quecksilber tauchten. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich an der Kante fest, die andere streckte er wieder aus. Diesmal bekam ich sie zu packen. Kräftig zog mich der Zwerg zu sich an den Fels und hievte mich hoch. Dann kletterte er selbst nach oben.

Zitternd und keuchend hockte ich auf dem Boden. Viele kleine Quecksilbertröpchen kullerten neben mir wie Sterne auf den Fels. Ich war noch zu sehr geschockt, um über eine Flucht aus dieser Höhle nachzudenken.

„Miriam?“, fragte Thorin. Er rüttelte leicht meine Schulter. „Miriam!“

Das riss mich aus meiner Starre. Ich krabbelte rückwärts von dem See weg und schaffte es dann mit Thorins Hilfe auch aufzustehen.

„Wir müssen raus hier. Sofort!“, stammelte ich.

„Bofur, Glóin, Nori, Bilbo, raus aus diesem Loch!“, befahl er.

Die anderen taten wie geheißen und verließen mit uns die stinkende Höhle.

 

Draußen angekommen setzte ich mich zuerst auf einen Felsen. Die frische Luft konnte ich nicht richtig genießen. Ein unangenehmer Druck im Kopf bereitete mir Unwohlsein.Ich machte mir nichts weiter draus und ignorierte das Gefühl.

Am hellen Licht sah ich mir nochmals das Messer aus der Höhle an. Erst jetzt erkannte ich, dass es sich eigentlich um einen Dolch handelte. Er war klein und genau wie der Bogen mit geometrischen Mustern versehen. An seinem Knauf war ein Wappen eingraviert: Hammer und Amboss, darüber eine Krone und sieben Sterne am Himmel …

Auf einmal wurden meine Kopfschmerzen stärker. Ich verzog das Gesicht und massierte meine Schläfen gegen die Schmerzen.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Thorin. _Warum ist er auf einmal wieder freundlicher?_

Ich versuchte, nicht schwach auszusehen. Über meine Lippen huschte ein Lächeln. „Es ist nichts. Nur leichte Kopfschmerzen von der Luft in der Höhle. Ist gleich wieder weg.“

Plötzlich raschelte das Gebüsch.

„Da kommt Jemand!“, rief Thorin. Darauf hin zogen alle ihre Waffen. Auch der Hobbit. Scheinbar hatte auch er eine Elbenklinge gefunden.

Mühsam schob ich den Schmerz beiseite. Ich nahm meinen neuen Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf. Die Spitze schien aus Kristall und einem silbrig glänzenden Metall zu bestehen. In ihrem Inneren befand sich eine klare Flüssigkeit. _Gift?_ Wahrscheinlich. Ich musste also vorsichtig damit umgehen. Nicht, dass ich noch jemanden der Gemeinschaft traf!

Das Rascheln wurde lauter, und lauter. Dann brach ein … Schlitten aus dem Gebüsch. Ein Schlitten, der von übergroßen Kaninchen gezogen wurde.

„Diebe, Feuer, Mordio!“, rief der fremde Fahrer, der in ein ziemlich zerlumptes, braunes Gewand und einen schiefen Hut gekleidet war.

„Radagast!“, rief Gandalf erfreut.

Ich ließ meinen Bogen wieder sinken. _Wenn Gandalf ihn kennt, dann ist er harmlos._

Gandalf und Radagast unterhielten sich, doch das interessierte mich wenig. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden stärker. Zudem ließen sie auch ein ungutes Gefühl im Magen entstehen. _Verdammt und zugenäht!_ Irgendwie glaubte ich nicht mehr, dass die Schmerzen von der schlechten Luft in der Höhle kamen. Eher hatte ich den üblen Verdacht, dass meine Neugier für den See mir womöglich einen langsamen und qualvollen Tod bereiten würde …

Ein Heulen erklang in der Nähe.

„Gibt es Wölfe da draußen?“, fragte Bilbo ängstlich.

„Nein, das war kein Wolf.“, antwortete Bofur.

Ein böses Knurren drang ganz klar an meine Ohren. Wie auf einen Befehl hin drehten sich alle in die Richtung aus der das Knurren gekommen war.

 

Oben auf dem Hügel, kaum 20 Meter von uns entfernt, stand ein Warg.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi, ich weiß, dass ich fies bin. *ganz viel Zeugs im Reagenzglas zusammen misch* Und es kommt NOCH FIESER! Muahahahahahaha
> 
> Ähem … tja, also … das ist jetzt ein gefundenen Fressen für alle Chemiker. Mir ist klar, dass so viel Hg auf einmal eigentlich völliger Unfug ist. Aber bitte! Wofür sind wir hier in Mittelerde?! Und außerdem ist das hier Fanfiction! Da ist alles möglich. Ebenso werden vielleicht manche von euch meckern, dass die hier beginnende Quecksilbervergiftung viel zu schnell geht. Ich hatte aber keine Lust, alles auf viele viele Tage hinauszuziehen. Da hätte ich dann schon eine eigene FF draus machen müssen. Doch hoffe ich, dass mir das die Chemiker (und Mediziner) verzeihen werden.
> 
> Um was für ein Gift es sich bei den Pfeilen handelt, … tja da wird es schon im nächsten Kapitel einige Hinweise geben. Vorteile werden vor allem Chemiker haben. :-D Die Auflösung kommt dann im Übernächsten.


	9. Flucht nach Bruchtal

Ich hatte noch nie zuvor einen Warg gesehen. Ich wusste bloß, dass ich von ihnen gelesen hatte. Sie waren noch etwas größer als Pferde und sahen noch gefährlicher als ein Wolf aus. Sie erinnerten mich ein wenig an Höllenhunde.

Der Warg, der in etwa 20 Metern Entfernung auf dem Hügel zum Sprung ansetzte, wurde wenig später von Kíli abgeschossen. Keiner der Gemeinschaft wurde verletzt.

„Wargspäher!“, knurrte Thorin, „Dann kann die Orgmeute auch nicht mehr fern sein.“

Ich spürte, wie ich blass wurde. Orks waren nicht das, worauf ich gerade scharf war. _Ich lese eindeutig viel zu viel!_

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden!“, flüsterte Dwalin.

„Wir haben keine Ponys, sie sind durchgegangen!“, rief Ori.

_Na toll! Jetzt auch noch zu Fuß vor berittenen Orks wegrennen!_

„Ich werde sie aufhalten!“, beschloss Radagast. „Ich habe Rhosgobel-Kaninchen! Die sollen es ruhig mal versuchen, mich einzuholen!“

Der Zauberer schien mehr Mut zu haben, als es den Anschein hatte. Er stieg auf seinen Schlitten und jagte uns voraus. Wir rannten, so schnell wir konnten. Ich mochte ja vielleicht einen Vorteil gegenüber den Zwergen haben, da ich längere Beine hatte, doch war ich im Ausdauerlauf grottenschlecht. Dazu kam, dass es in meinem Kopf bei jedem Schritt hämmerte. Mir war kotzübel. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie der Weg aussah, den wir liefen. Oft mussten wir uns kurz hinter Felsen verbergen, nur um dann noch schneller weiter zu laufen, wobei ich es irgendwie schaffte, mit den anderen mitzuhalten.

Als wir an einem weiteren Felsen Halt machten, wurden wir von einem Ork entdeckt. Jetzt nützte Radagasts Täuschungsmanöver nichts mehr.

„LAUFT!“, rief Gandalf.

All das Laufen brachte aber auch nichts mehr. Kurz darauf hatten uns die Orks auf ihren Wargen umzingelt. Ich griff nach meinem Bogen und spannte ihn. Noch nie hatte ich mit einer Waffe auf ein anderes Lebewesen gezielt (Der Troll zählt nicht!). Und unter normalen Umständen würde ich das auch niemals tun, doch jetzt wollte ich nur mein Leben verteidigen. Ich hatte solch eine Todesangst!

„Haltet stand!“, bellte Thorin hinter mir.

Ein Wargreiter kam direkt auf mich zu. Meine Hand zitterte ein bisschen und so traf der Pfeil den Ork in die Schulter, und nicht wie beabsichtigt in die Brust. Trotzdem holte das den Ork von seinem Reittier. Doch der Ork war nicht tot! Er rappelte sich wieder auf, dann knickte er verächtlich den Pfeil ab und wollte sich auf mich stürzen, doch plötzlich hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne. Er riss die gelblichen Augen auf und griff sich an den Hals. Er begann zu keuchen und gab erstickte Laute von sich. Weißer Schaum rann ihm aus dem grausigen Mund, dann stürzte er zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr. Fassungslos starrte ich zu der Leiche. _Ich habe ihn … getötet!_

„Hierher, ihr Narren!“, rief Gandalf.

Ich war wie in Trance. Der Ruf ging an mir vorbei, als hätte ich ihn nie gehört.

Eine Hand zog mich von dem toten Ork weg. Es war Thorin. Der König schob mich zu einem Felsen, der eine natürliche Rutsche in eine Höhle bildete. Ich rutschte. Meine Augen mussten sich erst an die Finsternis gewöhnen, doch dann erkannte ich Gandalf und den Rest der Gemeinschaft. Auch Thorin war mir inzwischen gefolgt.

Jetzt, wo wir in Sicherheit waren, und das Adrenalin wieder verschwand, kamen die Schmerzen und die Übelkeit zurück. Ich hielt mir die Hand vor den Mund.

„Miriam?“, fragte Thorin.

Dann kroch die Galle in meinen Rachen und ich übergab mich. Es waren regelrechte Brechkrämpfe, die mich schüttelten. Und das hatte nichts mit dem Ork zu tun, den ich getötet hatte. _Scheiß Quecksilber!_ Alles begann sich zu drehen. Ich zitterte. Dann gaben meine Beine unter mir nach. Das letzte, was ich noch wahrnahm, war ein starker Arm der mich auffing, und weicher Pelz, der mein Gesicht streifte, bevor die Finsternis alles Licht in der Höhle verschlang und meine Gedanken löschte.

 

_Ich irre in der Finsternis umher. Wie lange, weiß ich nicht. Alles um mich herum ist schwarz. Ein kalter, starker Wind streift mein Gesicht und lässt mich schaudern. Ich merke, wie er mich zerreißen will. Als ob er meinem Körper meine Seele nehmen wolle._

_Ich versuche zu fliehen. Renne und renne, doch der Wind ist überall. Er scheint zornig zu werden und bläst mit noch größerer Kraft. Er will mich bezwingen. Ich will mich schützen, doch ich weiß nicht, wohin. Ich spüre, dass ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten kann._

_Plötzlich höre ich ganz leise eine Melodie. Ich drehe mich in ihre Richtung und versuche, mich auf sie zu konzentrieren. Der Wind tobt weiter. Langsam schleppe ich mich der Melodie entgegen, die mit jedem Schritt immer deutlicher und lauer wird. Bald darauf kann ich auch die Worte verstehen._

 

The dwarves of yore made mighty spells

While hammers fell like ringing bells

In places deep, where dark things sleep,

In hollow halls beneath the fells.

 

For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sword.

 

On silver necklaces they strung

The flowering stars, on crowns they hung

The dragon-fire, in twisted wire

They meshed the light of moon and sun.

 

_Es ist eine tiefe, melodiöse Stimme, die mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt. Sie führt mich, und ich folge ihr. Der Wind und der Druck in meinem Innern lässt nach. Schließlich schwindet auch die Finsternis._

 

Hell. Ganz hell war es, als ich meine Augen wieder aufschlug. Vogelgezwitscher drang in meine Ohren. Über mir sah ich ein steinernes Gewölbe, das mit schön anmutenden Schnörkeleien verziert war.

„Ah, Ihr seid erwacht!“, sagte eine unbekannte männliche Stimme.

Ich wandte meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und staunte nicht schlecht. Ein schwarzhaariger Elb, wie es mir schien, saß auf einem Stuhl neben meinem Bett.

„Ich bin Herr Elrond von Bruchtal. Mein Freund Gandalf hat mir von Euch und Eurer Herkunft erzählt.“, sagte er sanft.

„Ihr seid Herr Elrond? Ich habe … viel von Euch … gehört.“, sagte ich mit rauer Stimme.

Der Elb reichte mir einen Kelch mit Wasser. „Ihr habt Glück gehabt, dass Ihr so schnell hier wart, nachdem Ihr in den See aus Quecksilber gestürzt seid. Ihr wart zwei Tage bewusstlos.“

„Zwei Tage?!“, stieß ich ungläubig aus.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ich konnte mögliche Schäden oder Spätfolgen verhindern.“, versicherte er mir.

Ich stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Was hätte es mir genutzt, wieder zu mir zu kommen um dann Wochen oder Monate später an der Vergiftung zu sterben?

Da fiel mir Thorin wieder ein. „Was ist mit Thorin Eichenschild? Auch er war bei dem See.“

„Er ist wohl auf. Bei ihm war es nicht einmal ansatzweise so schlimm wie bei Euch. Er hat sogar an Eurem Bett gewacht.“ Der Elb lächelte.

_Er hat WAS?! Das kann doch nicht sein! Er doch nicht._

„Ruht Euch weiter aus. Man wird Euch gleich etwas zu essen und Kleider bringen. Eure werden momentan ausgebessert.“, sagte er. Dann verließ er das Gemach.

 

Ich versuchte erst mal alles zu verarbeiten. Am meisten drehten sich meine Gedanken aber nicht um den Ork, den ich getötet hatte, sondern um Thorin. Ich versuchte zu begreifen, warum er sich um mich gesorgt hatte. Das war so ganz und gar nicht seine Art.

Nach einiger Zeit aber zerstoben meine Gedanken an ihn. Die Kunstfertigkeit der Elben hatte mich in ihren Bann gezogen. Alles hier war … schön. Makellos. Perfekt. _Fast schon ZU perfekt!_

„Fräulein Miriam? Ich habe Speisen und Trank für Euch.“ Eine Elbin brachte ein Tablett und stellte dieses auf mein Bett. Eine andere brachte mir Kleider.

Eine Schale mit Spargelcremesuppe, ein wenig Weißbrot und eine Karaffe mit Wasser lächelten mir entgegen. Ich bedankte mich, dann aß ich gemütlich die Suppe.

„Herr Elrond lässt Euch ausrichten, dass es heute Abend um sechs ein Gespräch zwischen Mithrandir, Thorin Eichenschild und meinem Herrn gibt.“, berichtete eine der Elben. „Mein Herr Elrond bittet Euch, an diesem Treffen teilzunehmen. Er sagte, dass es besonders um die Waffen ginge, die ihr gefunden habt.“

„Ich werde kommen.“, bestätigte ich.

Meine Haare rutschten mir ins Gesicht. Ich steckte sie wieder hinter mein Ohr. Sie waren furchtbar fettig. _Peinlich. Ich muss so schäbig aussehen! Ich hoffe, dass kann ich noch ändern._ „Ähm, ich würde gerne vorher noch ein Bad nehmen. Wo kann ich das tun?“

„Geht hier den Gang entlang, dann die Zweite rechts.“, wies mir die Elbin.

Ich dankte nochmals.

Als ich fertig gegessen hatte, nahm die Elbin das Tablett wieder mit. Ich war allein. Es waren noch fast fünf Stunden bis zum Treffen. Ich überlegte, was ich in der Zeit machen wollte. Ich sah mich um und erblickte meine Tasche neben dem Nachttisch. _Ich könnte das hier malen!_ Also nahm ich Block und Bleistifte in die Hand und zeichnete mein Gemach.

 

Drei Stunden später war das Bild fertig und das Bett voller Radiergummikrümel. Da ich nicht wusste, wohin damit, – einen Mülleimer gab's ja keinen – packte ich die Krümel kurzerhand in eine meiner leeren Brotdosen. _Ich will hier ja nicht alles dreckig machen._ Dann steckte ich meine Zeichensachen in meine Tasche zurück.

Die verbliebene Zeit bis zum Gespräch wollte ich nun für ein ausgiebiges Bad nutzen. Also nahm ich die elbische Kleidung vom Stuhl und begab mich in das Zimmer, das mir die Elbin vorhin gezeigt hatte. Der Raum erinnerte mich an ein altes römisches Badehaus im elbischen Stil.

Sicherheitshalber sah ich mich noch einmal um, ob noch jemand kam, bevor ich mich meiner Sachen entledigte. Das war nur noch meine Unterwäsche und ein überlanges Nachtkleid, das mir wohl die Elben überlassen hatten. Dann stieg ich ins dampfende, nach Kräutern riechende Wasser. _Haaaaaa …_ Ich genoss es, dieses heiße Wasser wieder zu spüren, meinen Körper von dem ganzen Dreck der letzten Wochen befreien und meinen mittlerweile bestimmt strengen Geruch vorübergehend wieder loszuwerden. Unzählige Male tauchte ich unter. Oft lag ich mehrere Minuten lang einfach unter Wasser, bis mir die Luft ausging. Das war so etwas wie eine Art Meditation für mich.

Als ich mich entspannt genug fühlte, stemmte ich mich hoch und ging zu dem Stapel Handtücher. Sie waren samtig weich. Auf einmal hörte ich Schritte auf dem Gang. Kaum hatte ich das riesige Handtuch um die wichtigen Teile geschlungen, kam ein Zwerg um die Ecke. Es war Thorin.

„Oh, Verzeihung!“, stieß er hervor und sah weg. Er räusperte sich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du … Das war ungeschickt von mir.“

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Ein sonst so beherrschter Zwerg kam bei dem Anblick einer frisch dem Bad entstiegenen Frau ins Schwitzen. „Nicht so schlimm.“, sagte ich. „Ihr habt nichts gesehen.“ Schnell trocknete ich mich ab und zog mir dann die Elbenkleider über. „Ihr könnt Euch gefahrlos umdrehen.“

Thorin tat das und musterte mich kritisch. „In deinen eigenen Sachen siehst du besser aus.“, sagte er dann.

Ich sah zu einem der großen Wandspiegel. Meine welligen, kupferfarbenen Haare hingen nass über meine Schultern. Das bernsteinfarbene Kleid lag hauteng an, hatte einen runden Ausschnitt und Fledermausflügel. Es wirkte an mir fehl am Platz und war meiner Meinung nach etwas ZU eng. „Da muss ich Euch Recht geben. Ich werde es so schnell wie möglich wieder los werden.“

Thorin holte Luft. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Ganz gut, danke. Und selbst?“

Thorin sah zur Seite. „Weder gut noch schlecht. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich gemacht habe.“

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. _Wer´s glaubt, wird selig!_

„Du … hast mir das Leben gerettet und ich habe mich nicht dafür bedankt. Stattdessen war ich sauer auf dich. Dann ging es dir so schlecht. Ich sah es als Pflicht, über dich zu wachen. Ich hätte mir nicht verzeihen können, wenn du an der Vergiftung gestorben wärst. Die Schuld hätte ich nie begleichen können.“ Er sah mir wieder in die Augen. „Bitte, verzeih mir meine Taten.“

Ich hob den Zeigefinger und sagte: „Ich verzeihe Euch unter EINER Bedingung: Strengt Euch an, mich als vollwertiges Mitglied dieser Gemeinschaft zu akzeptieren. Kurz nach unserem letzten Gespräch war davon nämlich nichts mehr zu spüren.“

„Ich werde mich bemühen. Versprochen.“, sagte er.

„Gut.“, gab ich zurück. Ich sah auf meine Uhr. „Ich glaube, wir sollten zu Elronds Tisch gehen.“

 

 _Wandel nur zu zweit,_  
_eh es sich beschließt,_  
_erst war beiden bang,_  
_dann ganz ohne Zwang,_  
_die Schöne und das Biest._

_\- aus: Disney´s Die Schöne und das Biest_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, ihr Chemiker? Seid ihr schon fleißig dabei, zu raten, um was für ein Gift es sich handelt? Ich weiß, dass es nicht viele Hinweise gab (3 um genau zu sein).
> 
> Dann mal viel Spaß beim Rätseln. Gern könnt ihr mir eure Vorschläge per Review überlassen.
> 
> lg
> 
> TheDwarfess


	10. Eine erschreckende Feststellung

Es war eine interessante Runde. Gandalf, Elrond, Thorin und ich am Essenstisch. Ich fungierte als Puffer zwischen Thorin und Elrond. Der Zwergenkönig wahrte äußerlich seine Contenance. So wie es sich für einen König gebührt.

Der Elb begutachtete Gandalfs neues Schwert. „Das ist Glamdring, der Feindhammer, Schwert des Königs von Gondolin.“ Dann besah er sich Thorins Schwert. „Und das hier ist Orcrist, der Orkspalter.“ Elrond überreichte Thorin Orcrist. „Möge es Euch gute Dienste leisten.“

Thorin nickte anerkennend.

Schließlich widmete er sich den Waffen, die ich gefunden hatte. „Dies sind keine Waffen meines Volkes. Das sind Waffen der Naugrim*.“

„Was?!“, fragten Thorin und ich gleichzeitig.

Der Elb hielt den Dolch hoch. „Ja, dieser Dolch hier -“

„Der gehörte meinem Vater!“, stieß der Zwergenkönig hervor.

Mein Blick schnellte zu ihm.

„Er trug ihn an dem Tag, als er vor hundert Jahren verschwand.“

„Dann … sollt Ihr ihn wieder haben.“, bot ich an.

„Danke, aber du hast ihn gefunden. Behalte ihn.“

„Aber -“, fing ich an, doch Thorin brachte mich mit einer Geste zum Schweigen. „Danke.“

Dann fuhr Elrond fort. „Das hier sind Wurfsterne aus Mithril. Solche Waffen wurden nur in Moria hergestellt.“

„Das bedeutet, dass sie über tausend Jahre alt sind!“, sagte Thorin.

Ich staunte nicht schlecht.

„Das ist noch nicht alles. Dieser Bogen muss noch älter sein. Er ist entweder für einen Menschen oder einen Elb gefertigt worden.“

Thorin schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Die Pfeilspitzen bestehen aus einem Kristall, der vom Blut zersetzt wird und so das Gift freisetzt. Um der Spitze mehr Härte, Schärfe und Stabilität zu geben, wurde sie ebenfalls mit Mithril verstärkt.“

„Wisst Ihr, um welches Gift es sich handelt?“, fragte ich.

„Nein, noch nicht.“, antwortete Elrond. Er stand auf. „Ich hoffe, dass es Euch nichts ausmacht, wenn ich ihn benutze, oder?“

„Nein, nein!“

Ich folgte dem Elb zu einem steinernen Tisch, auf den er den Pfeil legte. Dann nahm er einen dünnen Meißel, setzte ihn geschickt auf der Pfeilspitze an und schlug dann einmal mit einem Hammer drauf. Der Kristall zerbrach und die klare Flüssigkeit lief auf die Steinplatte. Nur wenige Sekunden später nahm ich einen Geruch wahr, der mich schaudern ließ und böse Erinnerungen in mir hervorholte. Der süß-säuerliche Geruch nach Bittermandeln. In den Pfeilspitzen befand sich nichts anderes als hochgiftige Blausäure. Cyanwasserstoff. HCN.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah ich auf die Flüssigkeit, dann taumelte ich entsetzt ein paar Schritte zurück. Dabei zerrte ich den Elb mit, der den Geruch wohl nicht wahrnahm.

„Miriam? Was habt Ihr?“, fragte er verdutzt.

Der Schock raubte mir die Worte. _Das … das kann nicht sein!_ Ich konnte nicht anders, und lief in den Garten. _Muss mich dieser Geist verfolgen?_ Ich starrte nur in die Blumen. Mit den Gedanken war ich ganz wo anders. In Gedanken war ich zu Hause in Düsseldorf. Im Düsseldorf von vor 8 Jahren. Damals war ich elf gewesen.

 

_Ich renne munter die letzten Meter zur Haustür. Unbedingt will ich Mama ganz stolz von meiner Eins in Mathe erzählen. Dann möchte ich auch noch so viel Zeit allein mit ihr verbringen, bevor Papa wiederkommt und die Streiterei weiter geht. Schnell ist der Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt und herumgedreht. Ich mache die Tür auf, und habe gleich darauf den von mir heißgeliebten Geruch von Mandelaroma in der Nase._

„ _Mama, ich bin da!“, rufe ich. „Ich hab eine Eins in Mathe!“_

_Keine Antwort._

„ _Mama?“ Ich gehe den Flur entlang. Des Öfteren ist meine Mama irgendwo im Haus, wo sie mich nicht hört. „Wo bist du?“_

_Ich gehe zur Küche. Der Geruch wird stärker. „Mama, hast du Mandelkuchen für mich gebacken?“_

_Da ist Mama. Sie sitzt am Tisch, als wäre sie eingeschlafen. Ganz vorsichtig schleiche ich auf Zehenspitzen hinein und such den Kuchen. Doch der ist nirgends zu finden. Auch nicht im Backofen. Der ist nämlich seltsamerweise kalt. Ich beschließe Mama zu wecken, da fallen mir ungewöhnliche Sachen auf. Auf dem Tisch liegt ein Blatt Paper, das Mama beschrieben hat. Vielleicht ist sie ja beim Schreiben eingeschlafen? Und dann steht da noch ein geöffnetes, kleines braunes Fläschchen mit der Handschrift meiner Mama auf dem Etikett. Etwas, was ich nicht lesen kann, steht da drauf. Vielleicht ein Medikament? Das wäre nicht das erste Mal. Seit den heftigen Streitereien mit Papa angefangen haben, ist sie immer so anders. In sich gekehrt und traurig. Nur wenn sie mit mir alleine ist, kann sie manchmal noch lachen._

_Ich will sie jetzt wirklich wecken, damit sie wieder für ein paar Stunden fröhlicher ist, bevor Papa kommt, und rüttele an ihrer Schulter. Da fallen mir ihre ins Nirgendwo starrende Augen und ihre sanft hellrot angehauchte Haut auf._

„ _Mama? Ist was?“, frage ich besorgt._

_Ich berühre sie an der Wange und erschrecke. Sie ist eiskalt._

_In der ganzen Angst renne ich zu unserm Nachbarn und erzähle ihm davon. Sofort kommt er mit. Kaum ist er im Haus, zieht er die Nase kraus und hält sich die Hand vor dem Mund. In der Küche reißt er sofort das Fenster auf. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso. Er sieht das Fläschchen und das Blatt und nimmt es in die Hand. Dann beugt er sich über Mama. Ich sehe nicht was er macht._

„ _Oh Gott …“, keucht unser Nachbar._

„ _Was ist denn mit Mama?“_

_Unser Nachbar dreht sich schwer zu mir. Als er mich ansieht, sehe ich Tränen auf seinen Wangen._

_Ich glaube die Antwort selbst zu kennen, will sie aber nicht wahrhaben._

„ _Nein, … nein. Bitte … sag, dass das nicht stimmt!“, weine ich._

„ _Es tut mir leid, Miriam, aber deine Mama … ist tot.“, sagt er mit belegter Stimme._

 

Damals hatte ich noch nicht so ganz verstanden, was das alles bedeutete. Ich war ja auch erst elf gewesen. Später hatte man mir möglichst schonend beigebracht, dass meine Mutter Selbstmord begannen hatte. In dem Abschiedsbrief, den sie geschrieben hatte, erzählte sie warum sie das getan hatte, aber auch wie. Sie hatte aus dem Labor, in dem sie als Chemikerin gearbeitet hatte, etwas Blausäure gestohlen und sich dann damit das Leben genommen.

Anfangs hatte ich meinem Vater keine Schuld gegeben. Warum auch? Aber später habe ich ihn damit konfrontiert. Es hatte eine Menge Streit gegeben. Oft hatte ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, abzuhauen, doch konnte ich mich zusammenreißen. Vergeben habe ich ihm nie, dass er Mama ins Grab gebracht hat.

Der Hauch von Bittermandeln haftete noch lange in meiner Nase und schien mich nun auch hier in Mittelerde weiter zu verfolgen. Dabei hätte ich es zwar den Zwergen zugetraut, sie herstellen zu können, doch die Verwendung eher den Orks zugeschrieben. Und jetzt hatte ich sogar einen von ihnen mit dem Teufelszeug getötet.

Erst als ich die Träne wegwischte, bemerkte ich, dass ich weinte. Den Schmerz in meiner Seele hatte auch die Zeit nicht heilen können.

Ich spürte eine Hand, die mir tröstend über den Rücken fuhr. Dann wurde ich in den Arm genommen. Der angenehme Duft von Pfeifenkraut, Lagerfeuer und Wald verdrängte den der Blausäure. Fast automatisch legte ich meinen Kopf an der Brust meines Trösters ab und erwiderte die Umarmung. Weicher Samt schmiegte sich an meine tränennasse Wange. Ich hörte den ruhigen Herzschlag und lauschte ihm. Nach und nach beruhigte mich sein rhythmisches Schlagen.

„Was hat dich bloß so sehr verletzt, dass es noch immer dein Herz zerreißt?“, fragte mein Tröster.

_Thorin?!_

Mir war es egal, dass er es war. Ich brauchte einfach jemanden, der mir zuhörte. Noch keinem hatte ich die ganze Geschichte erzählt, weil ich mich ein Stück weit dafür geschämt hatte. Doch hier war es mir seltsamer Weise gleich.

So erzählte ihm alles, was geschehen war. Überraschenderweise war der Zwerg ein außergewöhnlich guter Zuhörer, der viel Mitgefühl zeigte. Ich wusste, dass er solch einen Schmerz kannte, den der Verlust eines geliebten Mitmenschen oder -zwerges verursachte.

Während ich erzählte, kamen die Tränen wieder.

„Weine nur. Ich wünschte, ich könnte noch weinen wie du!“, sagte Thorin leise.

 

Ich weiß noch, dass ich bald darauf ziemlich müde wurde. Vage kann ich mich noch daran erinnern, dass Thorin mich in mein Zimmer getragen und ins Bett gelegt hat, bevor ich vollkommen einschlief.

 

 

_Märchen schreibt die Zeit,_  
_immer wieder wahr,_  
_eben kaum gekannt,_  
_dann doch zugewandt,_  
_unerwartet klar._

_\- aus: Disney´s Die Schöne und das Biest_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Naugrim = Zwerge
> 
> *Mich hinter der Ecke vor wütenden Chemikern versteck* Tja, ihr Chemiker könnt jetzt gaaaaaaanz viiieeeel meckern. Ich weiß, dass HCN nicht ganz unproblematisch als Pfeilgift ist, da sie bei etwa 25°C verdampft. Ach, lassen wir doch dann bitte auch die ganzen Toten in Bruchtal und in Miriams Haus beiseite, die es eigentlich geben sollte. ;-) *räusper* Mal davon abgesehen würde die Menge in der Pfeilspitze bestimmt reichen, um einen Olifanten zu töten … 
> 
> Ach und wer denkt, dass HCN zu modern wäre, noch was dazu:  
> HCN wurde Ende des 18. Jhd. von einem Schweden entdeckt. Außerdem sind für mich die Zwerge von Durins Volk besonders in ihrem Höhepunkt in Moria begnadete Alchemisten und Physiker gewesen. Miriams Bogen stammt aus eben jener Zeit.  
> Also bitte! Und lasst uns nicht vergessen, dass das hier nicht umsonst Fanfiction ist!
> 
> Viele liebe Grüße  
> TD


	11. Zielübungen, Zeichenkünste und Mondrunen

Als ich am Morgen aus dem Bett stieg, musste ich kurz an den letzten Abend denken. Die Feststellung, Pfeile mit Blausäure herumgetragen zu haben, die Erinnerung an den Tod meiner Mutter, und ganz besonders: Thorin Eichenschild. So hart und kalt der Zwerg auch von außen wirkte, so schien er doch ein gütiges und mitfühlendes Herz zu haben. Er kam mir wie ein Juwel vor, das man in einem Safe eingeschlossen hatte, anschließend in einen Eisblock eingefroren und schließlich mit der Berliner Mauer umgeben hatte. Bis man diesen Hochsicherheitstrakt überwinden konnte, musste man wohl sehr spezielles Werkzeug haben.

 

Zu meiner Überraschung fand ich meine eigene Kleidung ausgebessert auf einem Ständer. _Die Löcher in der Jeans hätten sie nicht wieder ganzmachen müssen. Bald kommen da bestimmt eh wieder welche rein._ Ich musste schmunzeln. _Das Designerstück: Used Jeans im natürlichen Look, frisch aus Mittelerde._ Auch meine Waffen hatten sie mir gebracht. Meinen Gürtel mit der Adlerschnalle hatte man so bearbeitet, dass ich den Dolch und das Säckchen Wurfsterne an ihm befestigen konnte. Ich griff nach dem Bogen und dem Köcher, doch dann hielt ich inne. Es war zweifellos eine hervorragende Waffe, doch würde ich mit jedem abgeschossenen Pfeil an den tragischen Selbstmord meiner Mutter erinnert werden. Schließlich entschied ich mich dann doch dafür, den Bogen zu nehmen. _Wenn es mich zu sehr belastet, kann ich mir von Kíli immer noch zeigen lassen, wie man Pfeile macht. Dann benutzte ich eben nur normale Pfeile._

 

Frisch vom Frühstück gestärkt, ging ich zum Schießplatz der Elben. Wenn ich meinen Bogen in Zukunft gut beherrschen wollte, musste ich mich an ihn gewöhnen. Erst war ich ein wenig skeptisch über die Härte der Spitze gewesen. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass sie bei einem Fehlschuss brechen könnte, doch Elrond hatte mir versichert, dass die Spitze stabiler als jeder Stahl war.

Konzentriert nahm ich die Zielscheibe ins Visier. Mein erster Schuss war zu hoch. Der Bogen zog deutlich stärker, als der von zuhause. Den nächsten Schuss setzte ich tiefer an. Der Pfeil bohrte sich etwa eine Hand breit vom Schwarz entfernt in die Scheibe.

Pfeil um Pfeil schoss ich, und jedes Mal wurde ich ein bisschen besser. Schließlich prüfte ich meine Genauigkeit. Ich nahm zehn Pfeile und schoss sie nacheinander auf die leere Scheibe. Sechs staken im Schwarz, drei in dessen Nähe und einer war, bedauerlicherweise, im äußeren Ring gelandet.

„Du bist gut“, sagte eine Kinderstimme.

Ich sah mich um. Mir hatte sich ein Junge von etwa zehn Jahren genähert. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und graue Augen.

„Danke.“, sagte ich.

„Du reist mit den Zwergen, nicht wahr?“ Ich nickte. „Dann musst du Miriam sein.“

„ESTEL? Wo bist du?“, hörte ich Herr Elrond rufen.

Der Junge grinste verlegen. „Oh. Mein Ziehvater.“ Dann rief er zurück: „Ich bin HIER!“

Herr Elrond kam mit geschmeidigen Schritten zu uns herüber.

„Ich habe Miriam beim Schießen zugesehen, Vater.“, sagte Estel. „Sie ist ziemlich gut.“

„Ihr scheint meinen Ziehsohn beeindruckt zu haben.“, sagte der Elb mit einem Lächeln. Dann nickte er zur Zielscheibe. „Für einen Menschen könnt Ihr wirklich gut schießen. Ich wünsche Euch, dass ihr Euer Ziel nie verfehlen möget.“

„Danke.“ Ich verneigte mich leicht.

„Kannst du mir auch beibringen so zu schießen, Vater?“, fragte der Junge keck. Ich lächelte.

Elrond zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wenn du willst, ja. Aber zuerst lernst du noch mehr über Mittelerdes Geschichte. Besonders die von Númenor und ihrer Nachfahren.“

„Och nö …!“ Estel zog eine Schnute. „Das ist aber SO langweilig.“

Elrond nahm den Jungen an seine Hand. „Komm, Sohn, und lerne. Dann kannst du auch schneller das Schießen erlernen.“

„Hm. na gut. Dann erzählst du mir aber auch noch einmal vom Letzten Bündnis und der Schlacht am Schicksalsberg.“

„Versprochen.“

Dann entfernten sich die beiden.

Als ich wieder für mich allein war, probierte ich die Wurfsterne aus. Die Dinger flogen überall hin. Nur nicht auf die Scheibe. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich den Dreh einigermaßen raus hatte.

 

Das Mittagessen verlief sehr … wild. Die Zwerge setzten alles daran, die Elben zu ärgern und zu beleidigen: Die Musik klang ihnen zu traurig, sie warfen mit dem veganischen Essen um sich, das ihnen nicht schmeckte, und sangen ein Sauflied nach dem anderen.

Ich gestehe, um die Elben tat es mir ein bisschen leid. Sie hatten uns aufgenommen und so benahmen sich die Zwerge zum Dank? Thorin machte zwar genau wie ich bei der Essensschlacht nicht mit, doch wippte er fröhlich im Takt des Liedes mit. Dabei gönnte er sich wohl Hochprozentiges aus seinem Flachmann.

Ich war, glaub ich, die einzige, die keinen Alkohol trank. Ein klarer Kopf war mir am liebsten. _Sich nüchtern besoffen zu stellen ist einfach. Andersherum ist es deutlich schwerer._

 

Nach dem Essen blieb ich bei den Zwergen, die es sich im Gras gemütlich machten. Bilbo war Bruchtal erkunden gegangen. Kíli und Fíli spielten Schach, Ori schrieb in seinem Büchlein und Dori korrigierte den Sitz seiner Frisur. Die meisten anderen saßen da und schmauchten ein Pfeifchen. So auch Thorin.

Dieser Augenblick hatte etwas einzigartiges, das ich gerne festhalten wollte. Und so zückte ich Papier und Bleistifte und begann zu zeichnen. Doch schon bald merkte ich, dass mein Fokus auf Thorin lag. Bei ihm malte ich die Details. Ich war sorgfältiger als bei den anderen. Zum Nachmittag hatte ich das Bild fertig. Das war auch gut so. Ich musste nämlich dringend mal für kleine Mädchen.

Als ich zurückkam musste ich feststellen, dass meine Zeichnung durch die Reihen der Zwerge gereicht wurde. _Oh mein Gott!_ Erst wollte ich sofort dazwischen gehen, doch dann wollte ich wissen, was sie so dachten, und hielt mich verborgen.

„Sie hat dich ganz gut getroffen, Thorin.“; meinte Fíli.

„Ja, dich hat Miriam so schön gemalt, und Ich sehe auf dem Bild aus wie eine Skizze.“, ergänzte sein Bruder.

_Oh scheiße …_

„Sie scheint dich zu mögen.“, gab Balin dazu.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr alle habt. Miriam KANN zeichnen. Das steht außer Frage. Aber es ist und bleibt ein Bild. Dass sie mich in den Fokus genommen hat, beweist gar nichts.“, stritt Thorin die Andeutungen ab.

„Du kannst sagen, was du willst, Junge, aber sie interessiert sich für dich.“

„Balin, sie verachtet mich. Ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen.“

Noch vor wenigen Wochen hätte ich mich darüber gefreut, doch jetzt … Ich weiß nicht.

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“, murmelte der alte Zwerg vor sich hin. Dann legte er das Bild dahin zurück, wo ich es hingelegt hatte.

Ich ging so zu meinem Platz als wüsste ich von nichts. Von ein paar vorsichtigen Eingeständnissen der Zwerge für meine Zeichnung abgesehen wurde nichts von vorhin erwähnt.

 

Am Abend lud mich Gandalf ein, einem Gespräch zwischen Elrond, Thorin, Bilbo, Balin und ihm beizuwohnen. Der Zauberer sagte, dass es um Thorins Karte ging, die entschlüsselt werden musste. Thorins Mine nach zu urteilen, war er nicht sehr begeistert davon, einen Elb um Hilfe zu fragen.

Wir traten an eine Klippe hinter einem Wasserfall, in deren Mitte ein kristallener Sockel stand.

„Unsere Angelegenheiten gehen die Elben nicht an.“, sagte Thorin, und reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe.

„Komm schon Thorin, zeig ihm die Karte.“, drängte Gandalf.

„Sie ist das Vermächtnis meines Volkes. Es liegt an mir, es zu schützen!“

„Bewahre mich einer vor der Sturheit der Zwerge! Deine Sturheit wird noch einmal dein Niedergang sein!“ Der Zauberer war entrüstet.

Widerwillig griff Thorin in sein Revers und zog die Karte hervor. Balin wollte ihn noch davon abhalten, doch der König verhinderte dies mit einer einfachen Handbewegung.

„Erebor!“, hauchte der Elb, als er die Karte in Händen hielt. „Welches Interesse hegt Ihr an diesem Berg?“

_Erebor. Der einsame Berg. Verlorenes Zwergenreich im Osten Mittelerdes. Heimat von Durins Volk. 1999 D.Z. von Thráin I gegründet. 2770 D.Z. unter Thrór von Smaug erobert. Seit dem verlassen._

Thorin öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch Gandalf würgte ihn ab.

„Solche Schriftstücke beinhalten bisweilen verborgene Texte. Ihr könnt doch noch das alte Zwergisch lesen, oder?“, fragte er.

Elrond hielt die Karte in den Mondschein. „Ah, Cirth Ithil.“

„Mondrunen.“, übersetzte Gandalf. „Leicht zu übersehen.“

„In diesem Fall stimmt das. Mondrunen können nur beim Licht des Mondes gelesen werden, an dem sie geschrieben wurden.“

„Vermögt Ihr sie zu lesen?“, fragte Thorin erwartungsvoll.

Elrond legte die Karte auf den Sockel. „Diese Runen wurden im Licht eines zunehmenden Mondes vor fast zweihundert Jahren geschrieben. Das Schicksal scheint Euch gewogen, Thorin Eichenschild. Der selbe Mond scheint heute Nacht.“

Kaum hatte er die Worte gesprochen, trat der Mond hinter den Wolken hervor und strahlte auf die Klippe. Wir alle traten näher zum Sockel.

Auf der Karte erschien ein Text in Runenschrift.

„Steht bei dem grauen Stein, wenn die Drossel schlägt“, las der Elb vor, „und der letzte Strahl der untergehenden Sonne am Durins Tag hinab fällt auf das Schlüsselloch.“

„Durins Tag?“, fragte Bilbo.

„Der erste Tag im Jahr der Zwerge. Wenn der letzte Herbstmond und die erste Wintersonne zeitgleich am Himmel stehen.“, antwortete Gandalf.

„Das sind schlechte Neuigkeiten. Der Sommer geht zur Neige, der Durins Tag wird bald da sein!“, sagte Thorin.

„Noch haben wir Zeit.“, sagte Balin.

„Wofür?“, fragte ich.

„Den Eingang zu finden.“

„Das also ist Euer Ziel. Ihr wollt den Berg betreten.“, erkannte Elrond.

„Und wenn schon.“, spie Thorin.

„Manch einer würde das nicht als weise erachten.“ Der Elb gab dem König die Karte zurück.

Schnurstracks machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg zu den anderen. Gandalf blieb bei Elrond zurück.

Es war schon spät. Und so machte ich mich zum Schlafen fertig. Dann stieg ich in mein flauschiges Bett. Kurz darauf war ich eingeschlafen.


	12. Over hill … and under hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry für die verspätung!  
> aber jetzt kommen deswegen gleich ZWEI kapitel!!!
> 
> viel spaß ;-)

Ich erwachte, weil mir plötzlich kalt wurde, und tastete nach meiner Decke. Die aber war auf unnatürliche Weise verschwunden. Verschlafen brummte ich.

„Aufstehen!“, sagte jemand. „Wir brechen auf.“

Ich rieb mir den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Waaaaaas …?“ Ich sah auf meine Uhr. „Spinnsdu? Is fünw Uhr …“

„Das ist egal. Steh auf, oder ich schütte dir einen Eimer Wasser über den Kopf!“ _Thorin._

„Is ja gut. Mach ja schon.“, murmelte ich, und richtete mich auf.

Thorin stand am Fußende. In dem fahlen Licht der Dämmerung konnte ich nur seine Silhouette erkennen. In einer Hand hielt er meine Decke, die er dann faltete und über einen Stuhl warf.

„In fünfzehn Minuten geht es los. Wir treffen uns am Tor. Und mach keinen Lärm!“, sagte er eindringlich. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.

Ich war noch gar nicht aufs Wachsein eingestellt. Noch halb im Schlaf zog ich meine Sachen an und packte meine Tasche. Auch das Elbenkleid steckte ich ein. Als Erinnerung, versteht sich. Dann schnallte ich mir den Gürtel um die Hüfte und den Köcher mit dem Bogen auf den Rücken.

Schließlich lief ich so leise wie möglich die Treppe herunter und zum Tor. Außer Gandalf waren bereits alle da.

„Morgen.“, grüßte ich die anderen.

„Da wir jetzt vollzählig sind, können wir gehen. Ich möchte nicht länger als nötig in diesem Loch hier bleiben.“, sagte unser Anführer.

„Aber was ist mit Gandalf?“, fragte ich.

„Er wird uns im Gebirge einholen.“

 

So machten wir uns an den Aufstieg. Einmal sah Bilbo sich sehnsüchtig um. Ihm schien Bruchtal sehr gefallen zu haben.

„Vielleicht kommst du noch einmal zurück.“, tröstete ich ihn.

„Wer weiß?“, sagte er unsicher.

„Glaube daran. Ansonsten musst du deine Augen schließen und dir vorstellen, dass du dort wärst.“

„Ich werde es versuchen.“

 

Der Weg wurde mit der Zeit immer schmaler und felsiger. Rechts ging es bald senkrecht nach unten, links senkrecht nach oben. Ich hatte zwar nichts gegen schwierige Pfade in den Bergen, doch waren solche Wege meist irgendwie gesichert. Und sei es nur ein Seil, an dem man sich festhalten konnte. Auch hätte ich lieber stabilere Schuhe angehabt. Da waren die Zwerge schon besser dran.

Immer wieder sah ich zum Himmel. Er hatte sich immer weiter zugezogen, und es sah so aus, als ob es bald Regen oder gar Gewitter geben würde. Und das konnte in den Bergen nicht ganz ohne sein.

„Hey, sollten wir nicht eine Hütte suchen? Der Himmel ist schon ganz grau.“, schlug ich vor.

Thorin drehte sich zu mir um. „Hütte? Hier gibt es keine Hütte. Außerdem wäre das Zeitverschwendung. Ein bisschen Regen hat noch niemanden umgebracht. Wir gehen weiter.“

Ich war zwar nicht sehr begeistert davon bald einem Unwetter ausgesetzt zu sein, doch ändern konnte ich das jetzt auch nicht.

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später setzte starker Regen ein. Dann kam auch das Gewitter. _Na super … ich bin auch noch die größte von uns allen. Echt klasse._

Das war echt kein Spaß. Der Fels wurde rutschig. Immer mehr von uns glitten aus. _Nachher stürzt noch jemand ab!_

„Wir müssen einen Unterschlupf suchen.“, rief Thorin gegen den Wind.

_Das fällt dir aber früh ein._

„Seht doch! Das ist kein Donnergrollen, das ist eine Donnerschlacht!“, rief Balin, und zeigte in den Himmel.

Der Fels lebte! Riesen brachen aus dem Fels und warfen gigantische Felsblöcke durch die Gegend. Der Boden erzitterte unter unseren Füßen, Steine schlugen herab. Schützend hielt ich die Hände über den Kopf und drückte mich gegen die Wand.

Plötzlich erklang ein Schrei. Es war Bilbo.

Der Hobbit hing nur noch mit einer Hand am Rand des Felsvorsprungs. Ungeachtet meiner eigenen Sicherheit sprang ich vor und versuchte ihn zu packen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Da tauchte plötzlich Thorin neben mir auf und schwang sich über die Felskante. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand fest, mit der anderen hievte er den Hobbit nach oben. Doch dann verlor er selbst den Halt. Reflexartig packte ich Thorins Hand, und hängte somit gute 70 Kilo Zwerg und weiß nicht wie viel Kilo Rüstung an meinen Arm. Das plötzliche Gewicht presste mich zu Boden und mir die Luft aus der Lunge. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Arme reißen würden. Gott sei Dank kamen mir Dwalin und Fíli zur Hilfe. Gemeinsam zogen wir Thorin wieder auf den Vorsprung.

„Fast hätten wir unseren Meisterdieb verloren.“, sagte Balin.

„Er ist verloren, seitdem wir aufgebrochen sind. Er hätte nicht mitkommen sollen. Er gehört nicht zu uns.“, stieß Thorin hervor. _Das ist nicht sehr nett._

Ich legte Bilbo mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Da vorne ist eine Höhle!“, rief Dwalin. _Na endlich!_ Wir folgen ihm.

Thorin holte zu mir auf. „Danke.“, sagte er.

„Gern geschehen.“, erwiderte ich.

 

Die Höhle war groß genug für uns alle. Ein Feuer sollte es auf Thorins Geheiß dennoch nicht geben. Er sagte, es sei zu gefährlich. Wir sollten unsere nassen Sachen ausziehen und uns schlafen legen, während Bofur die erste Wache übernahm.

Eigentlich wollte ich noch nicht schlafen, doch die Erschöpfung wurde Herr über mich. Und so fiel ich schnell in tiefen Schlaf.

 

Ein greller Ruf riss mich aus dem Traum. „Wacht auf! WACHT AUF!“ Senkrecht schreckte ich hoch. Da bemerkte ich, wie der Boden unter mir nachgab. Der Boden der Höhle war gearbeitet wie eine Falltür! Lange rutschten und fielen wir einen Schacht entlang. Ich holte mir Abschürfungen im Gesicht und an den Händen. Die Holperfahrt war vorbei, als wir in einer Schale landeten. Einer auf dem anderen.

Noch bevor wir die Betäubung abschütteln konnten, kamen hässliche kleine Wesen und zerrten uns auf die Beine. Hände grabschten nach mir, entwanden mir die Waffen und schoben mich weiter. Als einer der ekligen Kreaturen an meine Brust packte, schlug ich ihm die Faust in seine Fratze. Knochen knackte. Meine Hand schmerzte ein bisschen, aber das war mir egal.

Ich wurde fester gepackt. Stück für Stück zerrte man uns einen hölzernen Weg entlang und führte uns schließlich vor ein überaus großem, abscheulichem und hässlichen Exemplar der Gattung Goblin. Der Große Goblin hatte eine Knochenkrone auf dem Haupt, die mich etwa an die des Hades erinnerte.

„Wer wagt es, in mein Königreich einzudringen? Spione? Diebe? Mordgesindel?“, brüllte der Goblin-König.

„Zwerge, Euer Bosheit!“, krächzte einer derjenigen, die uns hergeführt hatten.

„Zwerge?!“, rief der Goblin-König überrascht. Dann schrie er uns an. „Sagt mir, was ihr hier wollt!“

Schweigen.

„Gut. Für euer Schweigen müsst ihr mit unendlichen Qualen bezahlen! Bringt den Zerfleischer und den Knochenbrecher! Fangt an mit der Menschenfrau.“ _Was?! Nein!_ Mir wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Wartet!“, bellte Thorin, und trat vor.

Ich ließ die angehaltene Luft raus.

„So, so, so. Wen haben wir denn da? Thorin, Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór, König unter dem Berge.“, säuselte der Goblin-König verächtlich und ironisch. „Ach, ich vergaß, Ihr habt ja gar keinen Berg mehr. Und Ihr seid auch kein König, was Euch im Grunde zu einem Niemand macht.“

Thorin sagte nichts, sondern plusterte sich auf. Ich konnte sehen, dass es in seinem Innern brodelte. _Armer Kerl._

„Es gibt da jemanden, der auf deinen hübschen Kopf ist eine Belohnung ausgesetzt hat. Nur für den, ohne noch etwas dran.“ Der Goblin-König grinste Thorin gehässig an. „Ich glaube, du weißt, von wem ich spreche. Ein weißer Ork auf einem weißen Warg.“

„Azog der Schänder ist gestorben. Er wurde im Kampf vernichtet vor langer Zeit!“, donnerte Thorin voller Hass.

„Oh, denkst du wirklich?“ Amüsiert grinste er Thorin an. Dann wandte er sich an einen kleinen verkrüppelten Goblin. „Überbringe dem Schänder eine Nachricht. Sag ihm, ich habe gefunden, wonach er sucht.“ Mit einem rauen Lachen, das man auch ein Raucherlachen nennen konnte, rutschte der Krüppel an einer Seilbahn davon.

 

„Oh, da kommen sie ja!“, rief der Goblin-König. Mit _sie_ meinte er gruselige Folterinstrumente, deren genaue Funktion ich gar nicht wissen wollte. Unruhe ging durch die gesamte Gemeinschaft. Panik stieg in mir auf.

Plötzlich schrie einer der Goblins auf und ließ Orcrist fallen.

„Ich kenne dieses Schwert!“, rief der König, und wich ängstlich auf seinen Thron zurück. „Das ist der gefürchtete Orkspalter, der Beißer! Schlagt sie!“

Sogleich schlugen die Goblins mit ihren Peitschen auf uns ein. Besonders Thorin erwischte es hart. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der König zu Boden geworfen und festgehalten wurde.

„Schlagt ihm den Kopf ab!“, befahl der Große Goblin.

Plötzlich gab es einen dumpfen Schlag und ich wurde wie von einer gigantischen Druckwelle von den Füßen gerissen. Gleißendes Licht flutete die Höhle. Dann war es dunkel. _Das war ja Fus-ro-dah würdig!_

„Nehmt eure Waffen!“, sagte Gandalf. _Oh, wie war das nochmal? Opa-Gandalf-Style? Ich rette euren Arsch in jeder Schlacht?_

Langsam flammten die Fackeln wieder auf. Alles war dem Erdboden gleichgemacht worden. Gemeinschaft wie Goblins gleichermaßen lagen benommen auf den Planken.

„KÄMPFT!“, rief der Zauberer dann.

Sogleich rappelten sich die Zwerge und ich so schnell es ging auf und klaubten unsere Waffen vom Boden. Es folgte eine Rangelei, wie ich sie bis dahin nur gelesen hatte. Gandalf führte uns über schmale wackelige Hängebrücken, Stege und morsche Holzwege. Immer wieder bedrängten Goblins uns von allen Seiten. Wer mir zu nahe kam, wurde abgestochen.

Auf einer Brücke brach der Goblin-König plötzlich aus dem Boden.

„Habt ihr gedacht, ihr könntet mir entwischen?“, fragte er ironisch. „Was machst du jetzt, Zauberer?“

Als Antwort stach Gandalf dem Goblin-König seinen Stab ins Auge und schnitt ihm die Kehle durch. Der tote Goblin rummste auf die lädierte Brücke, die knackte und dann nachgab. Wir rutschten wie bei einer Achterbahnfahrt mitsamt den Resten der Brücke in die Tiefe. Bei dem Aufprall am Boden zerbrach das Gestell und begrub uns unter sich.

Meine linke Hand war eingeklemmt und schmerzte heftig. _Hoffentlich ist sie nicht gebrochen._

„Gandalf!“, schrie Kíli.

Ich sah mich um. Da kam eine ganze Horde Goblins den Abhang herunter gerannt!

„Los, lauft!“, rief der Zauberer.

Ich schaffte es, mich aus den Trümmern zu befreien und half noch Balin und Bifur aus ihrem Gefängnis. Als alle frei waren, rannten wir um unser Leben.

Licht! Da vorne war Licht! Der Ausgang! Wie schön es war, wieder den Himmel über sich zu haben, kann ich gar nicht sagen. Es war Abend, die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen.

Ein bisschen liefen wir noch den Hang hinab, dann hielten wir an.

Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Bilbo fehlte.


	13. Azog der Schänder

„Wo ist Bilbo?“, fragte Gandalf beunruhigt. „Wo ist unser Hobbit? Wo habt ihr ihn zuletzt gesehen?“

„Ich glaube, er konnte sich davonstehlen, als sie uns geschnappt haben.“, behauptete Nori.

„Ich sage dir, was passiert ist.“, knurrte Thorin. „Er hat die Möglichkeit genutzt und ist abgehauen. Er hat doch die ganze Zeit nur an sein weiches Bett und seinen warmen Ofen gedacht. Wir werden den Hobbit nicht wiedersehen. Er ist fort, schon längst!“

„Nein, ist er nicht!“, rief da plötzlich die helle Stimme des Hobbits.

Überrascht drehten sich alle in seine Richtung. Da stand Bilbo. Schmutzig und zerschrammt, aber am Leben.

„Bilbo, ich bin noch nie so froh gewesen, jemanden zu sehen!“, rief Gandalf erleichtert.

„Wie bist du an den Orks vorbeigekommen?“, fragte Fíli.

Darauf hin grinste Bilbo wissend und schob seine Hände in die Taschen. Ich runzelte die Stirn. _War da nicht grade etwas goldenes in seiner Hand?_

„Warum bist du wieder hier?“, fragte Thorin. „Ich möchte es wissen.“

Dann erzählte Bilbo, dass er wiedergekommen war, weil er seine Heimat schätzt und den Zwergen helfen wolle, die ihre wieder zurückzuerobern.

 

Genau als die Sonne hinter den Bergen verschwand, erklang ein lautes Heulen. Und es war nahe!

„Aus der Pfanne …“, sagte Thorin.

„Ins Feuer!“, ergänzte Gandalf. „Lauft!“

Schon wieder mussten wir laufen. Diesmal rannten wir vor Wargen davon. Doch weit kamen wir nicht. Unsere Flucht endete an einer Klippe, an der viele Kiefern gewachsen waren. Bestimmt 200 Meter ging es an ihrer Kante abwärts. _Da will ich nicht runter fallen …_ Die übergroßen Wölfe holten uns ein. Instinktiv wollte ich meinen Bogen spannen, aber sobald ich die Sehne zog, zuckte ein scharfer Schmerz meinen Arm herauf. Ich stöhnte auf. _Son Mist!_ Schnell steckte ich Pfeil und Bogen wieder weg und holte einen Wurfstern aus dem Säckchen. Ich nahm einen Warg ins Visier und warf. Der Stern flog seine Kurve und traf den Warg in das linke Auge. Jaulend brach er zusammen.

„Auf die Bäume! Klettert!“, rief Gandalf.

Mein Blick huschte über die um mich herum stehenden Bäume. Ich wählte einen aus, dessen unterster Ast nicht ganz so hoch war, und schaffte es mich hochzuziehen. Ich kletterte bis in etwa zehn Meter Höhe. Bilbo, Bofur und Balin folgten mir keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Warge kamen über uns. Dann trat vor uns ein großer, weißer Ork auf einem weißen Warg aus dem Wald.

„Azog?“, hauchte Thorin ungläubig.

Azog sagte etwas in einer kratzigen und bösen Sprache, das ich nicht verstand. Aber es war mit solch einem Hohn und abgrundtiefer Gehässigkeit gesprochen worden, dass es sich bloß um eine Beleidigung handeln konnte. Eine Beleidigung, die Thorin galt. Dann sprach der Ork weiter, und ich konnte zwei Wörter verstehen: _Thorin_ und _Thráin._ Der weiße Ork kannte Thorin also. Seinen Vater höchstwahrscheinlich auch.

„Das kann nicht sein!“ Thorin schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er die Erkenntnis loswerden, dass sein Erzfeind doch noch am Leben war.

Azog zeigte mit seiner Keule auf Thorin, dann bellte er einen Befehl. Die Warge sprangen an den Kiefern nach oben, weshalb wir ziemlich durchgeschüttelt wurden. Ich hatte Angst. Angst davor herunterzufallen und womöglich von den Wargen zerfetzt zu werden. Angst davor, die Gemeinschaft sterben zu sehen. Und … Angst vor meinem eigenen Tod.

Bilder erschienen flackernd in meinem Kopf. _Meine Mama überreicht mir meine Schultüte._ Ein lautes Ächzen von Holz drang zu mir nach oben. Langsam neigte sich der Baum, auf dem ich hockte, in Richtung Klippe.

„Springt!“, rief Gandalf. _Was?!_

Ich machte mich bereit.  _Ich höre mein Weihnachtsgeschenk im Hausflur zwitschern. Wellensittich Flecki._ Die Angst beflügelte mich. Ich sprang.  _Ich halte meinen Eltern stolz mein Einser-Zeugnis hin._ Hart landete ich mit der Brust auf einem Ast im nächsten Baum. Aber auch diese Kiefer hielt nicht stand und kippte. Wieder musste ich springen, und wieder landete ich auf einem Ast. Meine Hand und meine Brust taten furchtbar weh. Fíli half mir weiter nach oben. Die Klippe war so nah. Nur noch ein Baum trennte uns vom Sturz in die Tiefe.

Der Baum kippte ebenfalls. Ich sprang.  _Ich trete mit anderen Kindern vor den Altar und empfange die heilige Erstkommunion._ Nun hingen wir alle in der letzten Kiefer auf der Klippe. Azog lachte schadenfroh. Die Warge versuchten auch diesen Baum zu entwurzeln, doch sie schafften es nicht.

Plötzlich flog eine brennende Kugel an mir vorbei und auf die Warge zu. Ich sah nach oben. Gandalf hatte einen Kiefernzapfen in der Hand und entzündete ihn mit seinem Zauberstab.

„Fíli! Miriam!“, rief er. Dann warf er uns die glimmenden Zapfen zu. Schnell wurde ich die Dinger auch wieder los. Das Fell mancher Warge fing Feuer. Heulend rannten sie davon. Aber auch der trockene Boden brannte lichterloh, und bildete so einen Wall gegen die Warge. Viele riefen, wie ich, triumphierend den Orks zu.

Doch wie heißt es so schön: Freue dich nicht zu früh!

Das Schicksal hatte an diesem Tag wirklich keine Gnade mit uns. Auch diese allerletzte Kiefer neigte sich in die Tiefe. Direkt über den Abgrund.  _Ich begegne Lukas das erste Mal in der Tanzschule. Kurzes und strubbeliges schwarzes Haar, eisblaue Augen und ein verschmitztes Lächeln._ Ich schrie. Ich wollte noch nicht sterben! Waagerecht blieb der Baum hängen. Ich konnte mich gerade noch festhalten, aber meine Beine hingen in der Luft. 

„Herr Gandalf!“, rief Dori panisch, an dessen Fuß Ori hing.

Doris Griff lockerte sich. Dann fiel er mit Ori. Gandalf konnte grade noch rechtzeitig seinen Stab vorstrecken, den Dori zu fassen bekam.

Auch ich konnte mich mit meiner linken Hand nicht mehr halten. Ich rutschte. _Freudestrahlend nehme ich meinen Führerschein vom Fahrprüfer entgegen._ Thorin packte mich am Kragen und zog mich wieder auf den Stamm der Kiefer. Rittlings saß ich darauf.

Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, doch ich irrte nicht. Thorin stand vor mir auf und zog Orcrist und seinen Eichenschild. Hass und der Wunsch nach Rache loderten in seinen Augen. _Das glaub ich jetzt nicht!_ Thorin und Azog sahen sich gegenseitig in die Augen. _Er will doch nicht …!_

„Thorin, nein!“, rief ich, doch er schien mich nicht zu hören.

Ich griff nach seinem Mantel, aber meine Hand fuhr ins Leere. Langsam und bedächtig schritt Thorin über den Stamm der Kiefer und durch das Feuer direkt auf Azog zu. Dann wurde er immer schneller, hob seinen Eichenschild vor die Brust und das Schwert über den Kopf. Azog breitete seine Arme aus, als hieße er den Zwerg willkommen. Ein böses Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. _Nein!_ Azog trieb seinem Warg die Fersen in die Flanken. Das Tier sprang. Plötzlich schien alles nur noch halb so schnell zu gehen. Der weiße Warg traf Thorin mit einer Vorderpranke auf der Brust. Der König wurde von den Füßen gerissen und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf. Im Schock riss ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Balin schrie.

Thorin stemmte sich mühsam wieder auf die Beine. Doch schon war Azog wieder über ihm und holte mit seiner Keule aus. Der Hieb traf Thorin erneut an der Brust und streifte dann noch seine linke Gesichtshälfte. Er fiel.

Erst, als ich es hörte, merkte ich, dass ich schrie. _Schwarzes Haar und eisblaue Augen._

Der Warg nahm Thorin in sein Maul und kaute wie an einem Knochen auf ihm herum. Thorins Schreie voller Agonie zerrissen mir das Herz. Ich fühlte mich so hilflos. Dann schleuderte der Warg den König auf einen meterweit entfernten Felsen. Thorin rührte sich nicht mehr. _Nein!_ Ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich aufstand und ebenfalls über den Stamm balancierte.

Azog sagte etwas in der Schwarzen Sprache. Einer seiner Untergebenen zückte sein Krummschwert, ging auf Thorin zu und hielt es ihm an die ungeschützte Kehle. Der am Boden liegende Zwerg tastete verzweifelt nach Orcrist, doch das Schwert lag außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Der Ork nahm mit dem Schwert Maß, um ihn zu enthaupten. Ich handelte nach Instinkt, griff ich nach dem Bogen und legte einen Pfeil auf. Als ich ihn spannte, verspürte ich keinen Schmerz. Der cyanblau gefiederte Pfeil schnellte von der Sehne. Er traf das Ungeheuer in dem Moment, in dem der tödliche Schlag ausgeführt werden sollte. Mit dem Schaft im Hals stürzte der Ork nieder und verreckte. Im Lauf schoss ich einem zweiten Ork, der Thorin töten wollte, in die Schulter. Er krepierte an den Gift.

Dann war ich bei Thorin, der regungslos und mit geschlossenen Augen dalag, und stellte mich schützend vor ihn. Meinen Bogen richtete ich auf Azog. Ich zitterte. Der weiße Ork sah gelangweilt aus. Auf ein Kommando rückten Orks auf Wargen vor. Ich schoss auf Azog, doch der Pfeil flog ein paar fingerbreit an seinem Kopf vorbei.

Noch bevor ich einen weiteren Schuss abgeben konnte, hörte ich etwas schleifen, dann zuckte ein höllischer Schmerz durch meinen linken Arm, sodass der Bogen mir aus der Hand glitt. In meinem Unterarm stak ein Orkmesser. Im nächsten Moment traf mich etwas hartes im Rücken. Ich fiel an Thorins Seite.

Ein Ork trat auf mich zu und pflanzte mir das Schwert auf die Brust. Unwillkürlich suchten meine Finger Thorins schlaffe Hand und verschränkten sich mit den seinen.

Der Ork hob das Schwert. _Ich küsse Lukas. Es ist der schönste Moment in meinem Leben._ Doch dann schaute plötzlich eine bläulich leuchtende Spitze aus seiner Brust. Leblos sackte der Ork zu Boden. Hinter ihm stand niemand anders als Bilbo Beutlin.

Dann hörte ich Kampfschreie. Einige der Zwerge hatten es ebenfalls geschafft, vom Baum herunter zu kommen, und kämpften nun gegen die Orks und trieben sie von Thorin und mir weg. Auch Bilbo stürzte sich in den Kampf. In ihm schien mehr zu stecken, als man auf den ersten Blick sah.

Froh um die Atempause, drehte ich mich unter Schmerzen zu Thorin um. Sein ziemlich blasses Gesicht war zerschrammt und ebenso wie sein Pelzkragen blutbeschmiert. Der Mund war leicht geöffnet. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, ob er noch atmete. _Bitte sei nicht tot!_ Besorgt streckte ich den rechten Arm aus und hielt die Hand dicht über seine bleichen Lippen. Als ich den schwachen, aber regelmäßigen warmen Hauch auf meiner Haut spürte, fiel mir ein Stein vom Herzen.

 

Ein plötzliches Kreischen ließ mich aufsehen. Es hatte nicht nach Orks geklungen, sondern nach … _Adler! Riesige Adler!_ Ich wusste nicht, ob sie unsere Freunde oder Feinde waren. Doch bald erkannte ich, dass sie die Orks verjagten, das Feuer in ihre Richtung trieben oder sie über die Klippe in die Tiefe warfen. Die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft aber wurden vorsichtig mit den Fängen gepackt und davongetragen oder, wenn sie in die Tiefe stürzten, auf dem Rücken eines Großen Adlers aufgefangen. Auch Thorin wurde ganz sanft in die Luft gehoben. Sein Schwert hing mit ihm in den Fängen des Adlers, doch sein Eichenschild fiel von seinem Arm herab auf den Boden. Nur kurze Zeit später wurde auch ich von einem Adler gepackt, der dann von oben ganz dicht an den Adler heran flog, der Thorin trug. Sanft glitt ich aus der Kralle auf den weichen Rücken des anderen Adlers. Mein Bogen plumpste neben mich.

„Danke.“, sagte ich, obwohl ich mir nicht sicher war, ob sie mich überhaupt verstanden.

_Zieh das Messer heraus,_ erklang eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

„Wer spricht da?“, fragte ich verdutzt.

Darauf hin drehte der Adler seinen Kopf nach hinten und sah mich mit seinem runden Auge an. Er zwinkerte.

„Das ist jetzt nicht wahr oder?“, hauchte ich. _Bin ich bescheuert?_

_Doch, es ist wahr. Sprich mit deinen Gedanken. Dann kann ich dich besser verstehen,_ erklang die Stimme des Adlers wieder. _Jetzt zieh das Messer aus der Wunde._

_Bist du sicher?_ , fragte ich. _Ich könnte viel Blut verlieren._

_Es könnte vergiftet sein. Vertrau mir._

Ich atmete tief ein und biss die Zähne zusammen. Dann packte ich das Heft, und zog die Klinge vorsichtig heraus. Ich stöhnte auf und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. Schließlich sah ich auf die Wunde. Sie blutete nicht zu stark, sodass ich nicht befürchtete, dass ein größeres Blutgefäß oder gar die Schlagader getroffen war. In jenen Fall würde ich vermutlich gar nicht mehr leben. Dennoch musste ich die Wunde irgendwie verbinden. Da ich nichts entsprechendes dabei hatte, musste ich improvisieren. Kurzerhand zog ich den Dolch und schnitt etwas von meinem bordeauxroten Longshirt ab. Schließlich hatte ich es dann geschafft, den Verband mehr schlecht als recht anzulegen.

Ein Zittern und unsagbare Müdigkeit befiel mich, jetzt wo die Anspannung endgültig verschwunden war.

_Ruh dich aus. Im Morgengrauen werden wir landen,_ sagte der Adler.

_Aber, was ist mit Thorin? Er ist … womöglich schwer verletzt,_ bedachte ich besorgt.

_Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen bis zum Carrock fliegen. Sonst holen euch die Orks zu schnell wieder ein._ Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme.

_Dann flieg bitte, so schnell es geht._

 

Obwohl mich die Sorge um Thorin weiter begleitete, kapitulierte ich bald vor der Erschöpfung und sank in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	14. Genesung am Carrock

Ich erwachte, als mich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten. Erst wunderte ich mich, wo ich war, doch dann erinnerte ich mich an das Geschehene. Schlagartig war ich wach.

„Thorin!“, rief ich.

_Beruhige dich! Wir sind gleich da,_ ertönte die Stimme des Adlers in meinem Kopf.

Ich wollte mich aber nicht beruhigen. _Was, wenn Thorin inzwischen …_ Ich wollte nicht daran denken.

Ein grauer Fels in einem grünen Tal wurde sichtbar. Er hatte das Aussehen eines Bären. Diesen Felsen steuerten die Adler an. Der Große Adler, auf dem Thorin und ich uns befanden, kam zuerst dort an. Doch landete er nicht, sondern wurde nur langsamer und stieg dann wieder in die Höhe. Als ich zurückblickte, stellte ich fest, dass unser Adler Thorin auf den Fels gelegt hatte. Scheinbar war der Zwerg immer noch ohne Bewusstsein. _Mach schon, setz' mich ab!_

_Immer eins nach dem Anderen! Ich kann euch nur nacheinander absetzten,_ meldete sich der Adler.

Inzwischen war auch Gandalf gelandet, der sofort zu Thorin eilte und sich neben ihn kniete. Dann war auch ich endlich dort. Die anderen Zwerge und der Hobbit landeten jetzt auch. Ich schwankte ein bisschen, als ich wieder Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Doch das war nebensächlich. Ich eilte zu den Beiden.

Gandalf beugte sich über Thorin und horchte nach seiner Atmung. Nach einer Weile nickte er langsam.

Erleichtert ließ ich die angehaltene Luft aus. Thorin lebte.

Schließlich richtete sich der Zauberer auf. „Thorin ist schwach, aber sein Zustand ist einigermaßen stabil. Wenn nichts schlimmes passiert, wird er es überleben.“, sagte er dann. „Wenn wir vorsichtig sind, können wir ihn auf einer Trage den Carrock runter tragen. Dort gibt es einen Fluss, und wir könnten uns einen Tag ausruhen.“

Dori und Bofur kümmerten sich um die Trage. Währenddessen suchte ich Bilbo auf.

„Bilbo?“

„Hm?“ Der Hobbit drehte sich zu mir um.

„Danke, dass du Thorin und mir das Leben gerettet hast. Das war sehr mutig von dir.“, sagte ich, und umarmte ihn mit meinem gesunden Arm.

Der Hobbit wirkte etwas steif, als hätte er keine Umarmung erwartet. Doch dann erwiderte er sie.

Als ich wieder aufsah, sah ich am Horizont einen spitzen Schatten in den Himmel ragen.

„Ist er das?“, fragte ich leise.

„Ja, Miriam, das ist der Einsame Berg. Unsere Heimat.“, antwortete Balin, der auch zu uns kam.

„Ich glaube, dass das Schlimmste hinter uns liegt.“, sagte der Hobbit optimistisch.

Ich war da nicht so sicher.

 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später war die Trage für Thorin fertig. Der Verletzte wurde vorsichtig drauf gelegt und dann mit Hilfe von Dwalin, Dori, Glóin und Fíli angehoben und den Carrock herunter getragen.

Ein letztes Mal genoss ich den Ausblick, dann machte auch ich mich an den Abstieg. Der Pfad war zwar felsig, doch nicht allzu schwer zu begehen. So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis die Gemeinschaft am Fuß des Carrock angekommen war. Es wurde ein Lager aufgeschlagen und ein Feuer entzündet. Thorin wurde in die Nähe des Feuers gelegt und zugedeckt. Sobald für frisches Wasser gesorgt war, würde Óin Thorin untersuchen und seine Wunden behandeln. Nach dem König würde er sich auch die anderen Verletzten ansehen.

Mein eigentlicher Plan war es gewesen, solange zu warten, bis Óin Thorin behandelt hatte, doch konnte ich nicht einfach nur rumsitzen und nichts tun. Auch mich waschen gehen wollte ich nicht. Immer wieder flog mein Blick zu Thorin. Schließlich hielt ich es nicht mehr aus und ging zu den beiden herüber. Óin tastete grade Thorins blau-schwarz verfärbte Brust ab. An der linken Schulter konnte ich zwei mittlerweile genähte Löcher sehen. Sein linker Unterarm war in einen dicken Verband gewickelt. Nebenbei bemerkte ich, wie muskulös der Zwergenkönig war.

„Das sieht sehr schmerzhaft aus.“, sagte ich.

Der Heiler sah nicht auf, doch antwortete er mir ruhig. „An den verfärbten Stellen hat die Keule Thorin getroffen. Gebrochene Rippen hat er, Mahal sei Dank, keine. Sie sind aber stark geprellt. Da vorne“, er zeigte auf die Löcher, „haben die Wargzähne die Rüstung durchdrungen. Seine Schulter war ausgekugelt.“

Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Außerdem ist seine Elle gebrochen. Ich konnte den Bruch aber gut schienen.“

Ich kniete mich an Thorins Kopfende nieder und streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar. „Warum ist er immer noch bewusstlos?“

„Es kann Schock, Blutverlust aber auch Erschöpfung sein.“, erklärte Óin. „Wir können nur abwarten.“ Dann bandagierte er noch Thorins Brust. Als er damit fertig war, sah er mich an und sagte: „So. Jetzt du. Am besten den Arm zuerst.“

Mühsam streifte ich meine Lederjacke ab und zog den Ärmel meines Shirts hoch. Der provisorische Verband war bereits durchgeblutet.

Vorsichtig nahm Óin den Verband ab und legte die Wunde frei. Der Rand der Stichverletzung war feurig rot. Der Heiler griff nach einer Flasche und entkorkte sie. „Das brennt jetzt.“, sagte er trocken. Dann schüttete er den Inhalt über die Wunde.

Ein scharfer, brennender Schmerz schoss meinen Arm hoch. Unwillkürlich zuckte ich zusammen, als der Schmerz auch meinen Rücken durchzuckte. Ich musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Dann nahm ich den würzigen Geruch von Branntwein wahr.

„Da scheint mir, dass dein Rücken noch etwas abbekommen hat, oder?“, fragte Óin.

Ich nickte. „Das Handgelenk auch.“, ergänzte ich.

„Das sehe ich mir dann gleich noch an.“ Der Heiler nähte die Wunde geschickt und verband sie. Dann tastete er mein Handgelenk ab. Glücklicherweise war es nur verstaucht. Auf meinem Rücken und meiner Brust entdeckte er ähnliche Prellungen wie bei Thorin. Der Heiler meinte aber, dass sie nicht so schlimm wie bei Thorin seien. Im Ganzen wäre ich noch ganz glimpflich davongekommen. Er glaube nicht, dass das Messer vergiftet war, doch könne es aber sein, dass ich Fieber bekäme.

Nüchtern nahm ich das zur Kenntnis.

 

Später, zur Mittagszeit war Thorin immer noch nicht wieder aufgewacht. Besorgt setzte ich mich neben ihn. Obwohl er nicht in Lebensgefahr schwebte, war er doch ziemlich hart zugerichtet worden. Ich machte mir Vorwürfe deswegen. Vielleicht wäre das alles ja gar nicht passiert, wenn ich schneller bei ihm gewesen wäre.

Sanft begann ich, seine Hand zu streicheln. Plötzlich spürte ich eine winzige Bewegung. „Thorin?“ Seine Augenlider öffneten sich flatternd. Erwartungsvoll sog ich Luft ein. Erst schien Thorin etwas verwirrt, doch dann fokussierte er mich. Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht.

„Hallo.“, sagte ich.

„Miriam.“, sagte er schwach. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. Seine Augen bekamen einen stechenden Blick. „Warum hast du das getan?“

Das Lächeln erstarb auf meinen Lippen. „Was?“, fragte ich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach.

„Du hast gelogen.“, kam dann verächtlich.

„Ich … Wann?“

„Du … hast gesagt, du … würdest lieber sterben, … als mir noch einmal … das Leben zu retten.“

Ich fühlte mich schlecht. Mir war zum heulen zu mute. Er meckerte schon wieder an mir herum, und das, obwohl ich ihn schon wieder gerettet hatte. Betreten sah ich weg.

„Miriam, was bin ich froh, dass du gelogen hast!“, sagte er dann.

Ich sah ihn wieder an. Ein Lächeln lag ihm auf den Lippen. Plötzlich zog er mich mit seinem gesunden Arm in eine Umarmung. „Ich hätte nicht an dir zweifeln sollen.“

Als wir uns wieder lösten, streichelte er meine Wange.

„Du solltest aber nicht nur mir danken. Wenn Bilbo nicht im rechten Moment gekommen wäre, dann wären wir beide vermutlich tot.“, berichtete ich.

Thorin wirkte überrascht. „Der Halbling?“ Sein Blick verschloss sich. „Kannst du ihn zu mir bitten? Danke.“

Bilbo war zuerst nicht so überzeugt davon, dass Thorin sich bei ihm BEDANKEN wollte. Doch schaffte ich es, ihm Mut zu machen. Schließlich ging er zu dem Verletzten. Aus der Ferne beobachtete ich die beiden. Am Anfang der Unterhaltung schien Thorin etwas ärgerlich zu sein, da Bilbo sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Doch schließlich wurde auch er umarmt. _Ende gut, alles gut._

 

Mitten in der Nacht wurde ich durch ein Geräusch geweckt. _Bestimmt nur ein Tier._ Doch dann hörte ich es nochmal. Es klang wie ein gequältes Stöhnen. Ich setzte mich auf und ließ meinen Blick über das Lager streifen: Gandalf hielt Wache und rauchte eine Pfeife Alter Tobi; er schien das Stöhnen nicht bemerkt zu haben. Die Zwerge und der Hobbit schliefen tief und fest. Noch einmal drang das Stöhnen in meine Ohren. Es kam aus Thorins Richtung. _Ich sollte nach ihm sehen._ Als ich an Thorins Lager kniete, bemerkte ich, dass der Zwerg unruhig war. Sein Atem ging schnell und kurz, auf seiner Stirn stand Schweiß. _Hat er Fieber?_ Ich legte die Hand auf seine Stirn. _Nein. Aber was hat er dann?_ Ich musterte Thorin weiter. Von Zeit zu Zeit verzog der Zwerg das Gesicht als würde er furchtbar leiden. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, halb murmelte halb stöhnte er Wörter. Dann geschah etwas, was ich nicht erwartet hätte: Ich konnte im schwachen Licht erkennen, wie Thorins Wimpern plötzlich anfingen zu glitzern. Dann kullerte eine Träne über seine Wange.

Ich begriff. _Er hat einen Albtraum!_ Und zwar einen furchtbaren, wie es aussah. Niemand sollte so leiden. Auch nicht in einem Traum. Kurzerhand rüttelte ich ihn an der Schulter.

„Thorin. Thorin!“, sagte ich leise.

Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Für einen kurzen Moment sah ich in ihnen Furcht, Entsetzten und Wut, aber vor allem Trauer und seelischen Schmerz. Dann hatte sich der König wieder unter Kontrolle, und sein Blick wurde undurchdringlich.

Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, wand er sich bereits von mir ab. „Es war nur ein schlechter Traum. Nichts weiter.“

Ich berührte ihn sanft am Arm. „'Nur' ein schlechter Traum? Es muss mehr als ein Traum gewesen sein, dass dich so aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt.“

Stille.

„So etwas können nur schlimme Erinnerungen auslösen.“

„Ich sagte, es war nur ein Traum.“, beharrte Thorin.

„Du weißt doch selbst, dass das nicht stimmt.“ Ich holte Luft, und versuchte es anders. „Thorin, ich habe dir damals auch vom Tod meiner Mutter erzählt. Weißt du, wie gut das getan hat? Glaub mir, sich den Schmerz von der Seele zu reden, bewirkt viel.“ Ich spürte, dass ich noch weiter gehen musste. „Du hast da gesagt, dass du dir wünschest, noch so wie ich weinen zu können. Vor mir musst du keine Emotionen verstecken. Vor mir musst du kein König sein.“

Langsam drehte sich Thorin wieder zu mir. Er lächelte mich gequält an. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen.

Dann begann er zögerlich. „Ich, ich habe von Azog geträumt. Und von Azanulbizar. Der ganze Horror der Schlacht, das Töten, das Sterben …“ Thorin schluckte. „Ich sah, wie Azog meinen Großvater tötete. So … wie vor 142 Jahren. Ich musste wieder mit ansehen, wie meine Freunde starben. Schließlich … Frerin … Dann, … dann auch noch Fíli und … Kíli …“ Da brach Thorins Damm endgültig. Eine Träne nach der anderen rollte über seine Wangen. Er weinte still. Tröstend nahm ich ihn in den Arm und strich ihm zärtlich durchs Haar. Ich hätte das nie für möglich gehalten. Würde mir das jemand erzählen, würde ich ihn für verrückt erklären.

Lange noch saß ich mit ihm so da, wie er sich den Schmerz von der Seele weinte, der sich in all den ganzen Jahren angesammelt hatte. Als es schon fast wieder Morgen zu werden begann, fühlte ich, wie er schließlich immer schwerer wurde und in meinem Arm einschlief. Jetzt war ich gefangen, und hätte ihn bewegen müssen, um wieder loszukommen. Doch das hätte Thorin unweigerlich geweckt. Also blieb ich dort und machte es mir es, so weit es ging, bequem. Kurz, bevor auch ich einschlief, spürte ich, wie mich jemand zudeckte. Jemand, der nach Alter Tobi roch …


	15. Beorns Haus oder Nachhilfe in Sachen Astronomie

****Als ich wieder erwachte, merkte ich, dass mich jemand umklammert hielt. Nach einem Augenblick der Verwirrung erinnerte ich mich daran, was vorgefallen war. Es war also Thorin, der mich festhielt. An meinem Rücken spürte ich seine gleichmäßigen und ruhigen Atemzüge.

Ich wollte ihn nicht wecken, aber mir war sehr warm, und ich schwitzte furchtbar.

Plötzlich regte sich Thorin unter mir. Er brummte leise, dann zog er seinen Arm von meiner Taille. Ich war frei. Vorsichtig richtete ich mich auf und rieb mir die Augen. Als ich sie öffnete, bemerkte ich, dass ich nicht mehr am Fuß des Carrock war, sondern in einem Holzhaus. _Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?_

Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Der Himmel glühte rot und abendlich. _Boah, hab ich lange geschlafen!_

Ich drehte mich zu Thorin um, und blickte in sein friedliches Gesicht. _Er sieht im Schlaf so viel jünger aus; nicht so streng und kalt._ Erstaunlicherweise schnarchte er auch nicht wie die Anderen. Ein leises _Zzzzz, zzzzz_ war alles, was aus seinem Mund drang. Ein Lächeln huschte mir über die Lippen.

Schließlich erhob ich mich leise, um Thorin nicht zu stören, und ging auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zimmer. Der König sollte seinen Schlaf bekommen, den er reichlich verdient hatte.

 

Ich hatte befürchtet, dass ich in einem riesigen Gang kommen würde, wenn ich das Zimmer verließe. Doch stattdessen befand ich mich in einem großen Raum, der wie eine, na ja, Wohnküche eingerichtet war. Nur viel größer als sonst. So als würde jemand von über zwei Metern Größe hier leben und alle Möbel dementsprechend angepasst. _Jetzt kann ich verstehen, wie sich ein Zwerg neben einem Menschen fühlt._

Unsicher trat ich in den riesigen Raum und blickte mich um. Da kam auch schon Gandalf auf mich zu.

„Ah, Miriam! Schön, dass du wieder wach bist.“, sagte er. „Thorin und du hattet euren Schaf so nötig, dass wir euch beide nicht wecken wollten.“

Mein Blick glitt zur Tür, hinter der Thorin immer noch schlief.

„Lass ihn ruhig schlafen. Dieses Haus hier ist sicher. Komm, ich möchte dir unseren Gastgeber vorstellen.“

Langsam folgte ich dem Zauberer. Da bemerkte ich, dass der Raum noch größer war, als ich angenommen hatte. Er bog links um die Ecke und bildete so ein L. Und es war nicht nur eine Art Wohnküche, sondern auch gleichzeitig ein Stall. Rinder, Schafe, Ziegen und eine große Bienenart befanden sich hier. In dem Stallbereich hatte die Gemeinschaft ihre Habseligkeiten untergebracht und ein Nachtlager errichtet.

Doch nicht nur die Gemeinschaft war dort. Ein sehr großer Mann fütterte gerade die Tiere. Sein aschefarbenes Haar war sehr lang und schien auch noch auf seiner Wirbelsäule zu wachsen, und er war nur sehr einfach gekleidet.

Als hätte er uns gehört, wand er sich plötzlich zu uns um. Mit dunkelbraunen Augen musterte er mich.

„Du bist also Miriam, die Weltenwandlerin. Ich bin Beorn, ein Pelswechsler.“, sagte er mit tiefer und rauer Stimme.

Ich nickte.

„Sei willkommen.“ Er verbeugte sich leicht, und ich tat es ihm nach. „Ich habe für Thorin und dich noch etwas übriggelassen. Mache es dir gemütlich, ich bringe dir etwas.“

So ging er an das andere Ende des Raumes. Währenddessen suchte ich mir ein Plätzchen bei den Anderen. Sie alle fragten nach meinem Wohlbefinden, worauf ich antwortete, dass es mir gut gehe.

Als Beorn mit dem Essen zurückkam, war er nicht alleine. Thorin war bei ihm. Man konnte nichts mehr von seinem Gefühlsausbruch erkennen. Er sandte mir einen Blick der deutlich war: Du hältst deinen Mund! Schweigend setzte er sich zu uns aber dennoch ganz weit weg von mir.

Das Essen bestand aus einer guten Brotmahlzeit mit Gurken, Tomaten und Käse, mit einem sehr großen Humpen Milch. Fleisch schien es nicht zu geben.

Während ich aß, beobachtete ich ihn immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel. Sein gerochener Arm lag nun in einer Schlinge, das Haar war wirr und ungeflochten. Mühsam hob er die großen Brotscheiben vom Teller auf seinem Schoß mit einer Hand zu seinem Mund. Ihm schien es nicht zu behagen, dass er momentan leicht eingeschränkt war.

Ein Stimmchen in mir, wollte, dass ich ihm half, doch dann dachte ich, dass er meine Hilfe stur ablehnen würde. Ja vielleicht würde ich ihn sogar kränken.

 

Nach dem Abendessen setzte ich mich nach draußen. Langsam kroch die Nacht über den Himmel, die ersten Sterne erschienen. Venus drehte ihre Bahn, hell und strahlend. Dann folgte schnell das Sommerdreieck im Zenit, gefolgt von Mars und Jupiter. Drei der fünf großen Wanderer konnte man heute Abend sehen. Saturn würde erst am Morgen folgen, wie ich es in den letzten Tagen oft gesehen hatte. Ja, in Bruchtal hatte ich an einem Abend auch erstmals das Vergnügen Merkur goldgelb am Himmel zu sehen. Wie schnell er noch nur wieder verschwunden war!

Lange saß ich in der dunkler werdenden Welt, und merkte kaum, wie die Sterne immer kräftiger leuchteten. Die Milchstraße ergoss sich über den Himmel. Ein Meer aus Sternen, so klar und rein. Andromeda lächelte mir zu, so schön, wie noch nie, und im Süden kletterte der Schütze noch knapp über den Horizont.

Es war ein Moment des Friedens und der Harmonie.

„Ach hier bist du.“, riss mich eine tiefe Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. _Thorin_. Der König ging leise zu mir und setzte sich neben mich. Unbewusst zog ich seinen Geruch in die Nase.

„Warum bist du hier draußen? Du wirst noch krank.“, sagte er leise.

„Ich beobachte die Sterne. Sie faszinieren mich schon lange.“, antwortete ich.

Er sah mich an. „Wirklich?“ Er wandte den Blick zu Boden. „Mein Vater hat mich bestraft, wenn ich das tat. Nur Elben würden die Sterne bewundern. Ich muss gestehen, dass das Wissen meines Volkes, sowie das meine sehr beschränkt ist. Wir wissen von den Fünf Wanderern, vom Nordstern und von anderen Himmelsbildern, die uns auf Reisen die Richtung weisen. Doch mehr weiß kaum jemand.“

„Das ist traurig.“

„Du weißt viel von ihnen, oder?“ Ich nickte. „Kannst du mir von ihnen erzählen?“, fragte er sanft.

Gerne würde ich ihm von den Sternen erzählen. Sie waren schließlich eine der Gründe, warum ich später Physik studieren wollte. „Die Sterne sind wie Schwestern unserer Sonne, aber sehr sehr weit entfernt. Deswegen sehen sie am Himmel auch so klein aus. Aber die, die du die Fünf Wanderer nennst, sind keine echten Sterne.“

„Sind sie das nicht?“, fragte der Zwerg stirnrunzelnd.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind Geschwister der Erde, könnte man sagen. Das Sonnenlicht trifft bloß auf sie und wird wie von einem riesigen Spiegel hierher gelenkt.“

„Was denkst du, worum sich all die Gestirne drehen?“

Ich überlegte. Jetzt war die Frage, welches Weltbild die Zwerge hatten. Ich musste die Sache anders angehen. „Hm, sag du mir doch zuerst, wie du denn darüber denkst.“

Thorin lies die Luft raus. „Alles dreht sich um Arda; Sonne, Mond, Wanderer und Sterne.“

Ich musste lächeln. _Geozentrisches Weltbild. Hier ist wohl noch kein Galileo unterwegs gewesen._

Also nahm einen kleinen Ast zur Hand und malte 6 konzentrische Kreise mit verschiedenen Radien in den Dreck. Da sie Uranus, Neptun und Pluto nicht kannten, brauchte Thorin auch nicht zu wissen, dass es sie gab. Auch, dass sich die Planeten auf Ellipsen bewegen, musste er nicht wissen.

In die Mitte der Kreise malte ich die Sonne und auf jeden Kreis einen Punkt. Die Punkte von Jupiter und Saturn malte ich größer, Die Erde bezeichnete ich als Arda.

„So denke ich über die Welt. Da sind Arda und der Mond, und hier in der Mitte ist die Sonne. Um sie kreist alles. Sie ist der Mittelpunkt.“

Der Zwerg schnaubte. „Das ist verrückt.“

„Mag es vielleicht auf den ersten Blick auch sein, aber es ist wahr.“ Ich lächelte wissend.

Stunde um Stunde verging, während ich ihm von den Sternen erzählte, welche Legenden und Geschichten man sich über die Bilder erzählte. Ich lernte ebenso wie Thorin. Manch ein Sternbild stellten hier was ganz anders dar, als auf der Erde, die Planeten hießen anders.

 

Plötzlich stellte Thorin eine Frage: „Kannst du mir sagen, ob sich Arda wirklich dreht?“

Das kam ein bisschen unerwartet. „Äh, ja natürlich dreht sie sich.“, antwortete ich perplex.

Thorin lachte leise. „Ich meinte, ob du zeigen kannst, dass sie es tut.“

„Nicht hier. Aber wenn wir im Erebor sind, kann ich ein Pendel konstruieren, mit dem es sich zeigen lässt. Du wirst begeistert sein.“ Bildlich stellte ich mir das Foucaultsche Pendel in den riesigen Steinhallen vor. Keine Kugel aus Stahl würde an dem Seil hängen, nein! Eine Kugel aus einem Zentner Gold. _Es wird schön aussehen._

„Dann bauen wir es. Gemeinsam.“


	16. Physikerwahn im Düsterwald

Ein paar Tage Erholung waren uns bei Beorn gegönnt. Doch schließlich hieß es auch hier Abschied nehmen.

Der Pelzwechsler gab uns Ponys für den Weg bis zum Düsterwald und ausreichend Proviant für die Reise hindurch. Mir hatte er noch ein dunkles Fläschchen gegeben, welches er wohl bei Orks gefunden hatte. Ich würde mehr damit anfangen können, meinte er. Die Kennzeichnung auf dem Glas war undeutlich, aber ich konnte in alter Schrift sowas wie _Sch...dewa...er_ entziffern. Schulterzuckend steckte ich es in meine Tasche.

 

Der Mittag war gekommen, und wir kamen am Rande des Düsterwaldes an.

„Lasst die Ponys jetzt frei.“, sagte Gandalf. „Sie sollen zu ihrem Herrn zurückkehren.“

So nahm ich alles nötige vom Pony und wuchtete es auf meinen Rücken. Dem Tier gab ich einen Klaps auf sein Hinterteil, sodass es sich in Bewegung setzte.

Mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen betrachtete ich den Wald. _Er ist irgendwie … krank._ Diese Bäume sahen faul und morsch aus. Es lagen mehr Blätter auf dem Boden als an seinen Ästen hingen. Gut, der Herbst war mittlerweile gekommen, doch DAS war keineswegs das Werk der Natur.

„Halt! Mein Pferd nicht, ich brauche es!“, rief da Gandalf plötzlich. Er klang besorgt.

„Wie? Warum? Gandalf, du verlässt uns?“, fragte ich panisch.

„Ich würde nicht, wenn ich es nicht müsste.“, sagte er mit Bedauern. „Du schaffst das schon.“ Er stieg auf sein Pferd. Dann sprach er laut, sodass es alle hören konnten. „Gebt acht! Der Wald ist voller Sinnestäuschung; er wird versuchen, euch zu verwirren. Egal, was passiert, BLEIBT AUF DEM WEG!!!“ Dann ritt der Zauberer davon.

 

Düsterwald. Das traf es wirklich. Es war Mittag, und dennoch war es so duster wie an einem Abend. Misstrauisch beäugte ich den Elbenweg vor mir. Es war wirklich nur ein Weg, mehr nicht. Man hätte es auch „Gepflasterten Trampelpfad“ nennen können und es wäre aufs Selbe raus gekommen. _Die hätten ja wenigstens Laternen aufstellen können. Nachher stolpert noch jemand._ Das war ja noch nicht einmal das Einzige, was nervend war. Alles sah monoton aus. Normalerweise kann ein Wald ja interessant sein, aber dieser hier? Der war unheimlicher als interessant. Ständig fühlte ich mich beobachtet. Mit flauem Gefühl im Magen äugte ich immer wieder in verschiedene Richtungen und besonders nach hinten. Da war aber nichts.

Das Säuseln des Windes und das Rascheln der Blätter machten es nicht besser. Ich bekam Gänsehaut, mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

_Da ist etwas!_

„Thorin! Warte! Hier ist etwas!“, rief ich unserem Anführer zu.

Der König deutete allen still zu sein und sich nach Feinden umzusehen. Nach einiger Zeit sagte er schließlich: „Da ist nichts. Der Wald hat dich wohl in die Irre getrieben.“

Dennoch wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, verfolgt zu werden.

 

Langsam trotteten wir weiter, weiter und weiter. Mittlerweile hatte ich mir angewöhnt, nur auf den Waldboden zu starren und in eine Art Trance zu fallen. Vereinzelt zogen die Steine des Elbenweges, dann wieder Laub und Äste unter mir vorbei.

„ _Relativ!“_

Ich schreckte auf. Das war niemand aus der Gemeinschaft!Mit verfolgtem Blick sah ich mich um. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als ich erkannte, dass ich alleine war. _Scheiße!_ Panik überkam mich, das Herz begann in meiner Brust zu pochen.

„ _Alles relativ!“_ , wisperte die Stimme von vorhin wieder. Diesmal eindeutig hinter mir.

Mir stellen sich alle Nackenhaare auf. Ganz langsam drehte ich mich um und erschrak furchtbar.

Ich starrte direkt in das Gesicht Albert Einsteins.

Aber es war nicht das leicht schräge Gesicht, das jeder kennt. Es war eher die Psychoform Einsteins. Diese unheimlichen Augen starrten mich direkt an.

Ein irres Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht.  _„Alles ist relativ, meine Liebe!“_

Schon allein der Klang dieser Stimme ließ mir alle Haare zu Berge stehen und das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Steif machte ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts, dann wand ich mich um und wollte davonlaufen, doch stieß ich mit einer weiteren Person zusammen. Eine lange Lockenperücke trug der Mann auf dem Kopf. Er hatte den gleichen irren Blick wie Einstein zuvor auch. Doch diesmal war es Sir Isaac Newton.

„ _May the force be with you!“_

Dass dieser Satz eigentlich aus Star Wars ist, war mir nicht bewusst. Stattdessen erstarrte ich vor dem Engländer kurz zu Eis, nur um dann wie Wasser davonzulaufen. Ich hörte seine Stimme und das fiese Lachen, dass er mir hinterherschickte. Dann traf mich etwas hartes am Hinterkopf, sodass ich strauchelte und schließlich benommen zu Boden fiel. Unscharf sah ich Newton, der sich neben mir kurz bückte und einen Apfel aufhob.

„ _Did you not know that apples fall from trees?“_ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. _„They do! Because everything falls down on earth. The force, Miriam. The force, … force … force …“_

Ich ließ einen verzweifelten Laut aus meiner Kehle. Weg wollte ich, einfach weg hier. Ich hatte Angst, den Verstand zu verlieren. Schließlich schaffte ich es mich aufzurappeln, doch als ich wieder hoch sah, sah ich in das Gesicht einer schwarzen Katze, erst dann wurde ich des Mannes, der sie trug, bewusst. Er sah aus wie ein Mann des letzten Jahrhunderts und trug eine runde Brille.

„ _Weder lebendig, noch tot. Meine Katze ist immer beides. Sie wird dir folgen, egal wohin du gehst. Du selbst wirst in die Höllenmaschiene gesperrt. Weder lebendig noch tot …“_

Ich konnte nicht mehr. Nicht Schrödinger und seine Katze. Woher ich die Kraft zu laufen nahm, wusste ich nicht. Ich rannte einfach schreiend davon und quer durch den Wald. Die verschiedensten dämonischen Physikerinnen und Physiker stellten sich mir in den Weg. Otto Hahn drückte mir einen Klotz Uran gegen die Brust und zischte:  _„Gespaltene Persönlichkeit.“_ Marie Curie warf voller irren Hasses hell leuchtendes Radium nach mir.

Ich weiß nicht, wer mich da sonst noch ans Ende meiner psychischen Kräfte brachte. Am Ende war ich so erschöpft, fürchtete um den Verstand, dass ich mich fallen ließ und weiter schreiend die Hände auf die Ohren presste, um das irre und unheimlich gruselige Lachen der Physiker nicht mehr hören zu müssen.

Ich schrie.

Schrie.

Und schrie.

Dann konnte ich nur noch keuchen.

 

Dumpf drangen Stimmen an meine Ohren. Zuerst fürchtete ich, dass wieder die Physiker gekommen wären, doch dann erkannte ich die Stimmen, als die der Gemeinschaft. Zitternd sah ich hoch. Über mir stand Óin.

„Ist gut, Mädchen, ist gut. Du bist wieder in Sicherheit.“, sagte er ruhig und zog mich sanft auf die Beine. Er musste mich aber stützen, da ich sonst mit Sicherheit wieder gefallen wäre.

Auf einmal sah ich Thorin auf mich zukommen. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach vom Weg zu gehen? Du hättest ihn nie wiederfinden können!“, motzte er. Entsetzt sah ich ihn an. Seine Augen waren kalt und voller Zorn. Zorn auf mich. „Sei froh, dass wir dich überhaupt gefunden haben! Stell dir mal vor, dass wir dich oder jemand anderes hätten verlieren können!“ Betreten senkte ich den Kopf. „Sie dich um! Wir sind im Nirgendwo, fernab des Weges. wahrscheinlich werden wir grausam verhungern oder verdursten, weil wir den Weg nicht mehr finden! Und das alles nur wegen dir!“ Mir kamen die Tränen. „Ich sage dir eins: Wenn du es nicht gewesen wärst, die mir das Leben gerettet hat, dann hätte ich dich schon längst der Gemeinschaft verwiesen!“

Ich hörte nur noch, wie sich seine schweren Schritte entfernten, und spürte, wie Óin mir tröstend die Schulter drückte, dann überkam mich eine schwere schwarze Schwäche und zog mich in ihren Bann.

Es war einfach alles zu viel gewesen.


	17. Flussüberquerung, K tschjortu! und Bittermandeln

****Es fühlte sich an, als ob ich in einer Koje auf einem Schiff liegen würde, als ich langsam den Weg zurück ins Leben fand. Sanft schaukelte ich wie von den Wellen getragen hin und her. Dabei rieb Pelz an meiner Wange. Der Geruch von – HALT! Das war nicht Thorins Geruch. Dieser hier war noch kräftiger und intensiver, ja fast schon moschusartig. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah Dwalins vernarbtes Gesicht über mir schweben.

„Endlich, du bist wach.“, murrte er, dann ließ er mich von seinen Armen zu Boden.

Ich schwankte erst leicht, fand dann aber doch mein Gleichgewicht wieder.

„Komm mir ja nicht auf die Idee, nochmal umzufallen. Ich werd dich gewiss nicht wieder tragen.“

„Nicht nötig.“, war meine knappe Antwort.

Mein Blick schweifte umher. Dieser Wald schien kein Ende zu nehmen. _Wir sind hier wahrlich am Arsch der Welt..._ Vor mir, in einigem Abstand, ging Thorin. Bei seinem Anblick spürte ich ätzende Bitterkeit in meinem Herzen und erinnerte mich seiner Worte. Er hatte ja Recht. Ich war es schuld, dass wir nun hier herumirrten. Warum hatte ich nicht auf den Weg geachtet? Wir werden alle sterben und ich bin es schuld.

Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, dass mir keine Tränen auf die Wangen flossen. Das würde von nur noch mehr Schwäche zeugen.

Mit düsteren und selbstverletzenden Gedanken trotte ich weiter.

 

Am Abend kamen wir an ein Hindernis. Ein kleiner Fluss tauchte vor uns aus dem Dickicht auf. Der wäre ja noch nicht einmal das Problem gewesen, wenn es eine Brücke gegeben hätte. Die aber gab es nunmal nicht.

„ _K tschjortu!* “_ , zischte ich. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wann ich mir diesen russischen Fluch angewöhnt hatte. Er fühlte sich einfach immer richtig an.

Dass uns jetzt ein schwarzer Fluss den Weg versperrte _,_ war die bittere Ironie, die sich immer zum Satz _Es kann nicht mehr schlimmer kommen_ dazugesellte.

_Und alles ist meine Schuld..._

„Hier geht es nicht weiter.“, stellte Thorin fest, was alle schon wussten.

Ich stöhnte. „Dann finden wir eben einen anderen Weg.“, ich klang furchtbar genervt, und wenn ich ehrlich bin war ich das auch. Ich war von Thorin, dem Wald, den Anderen und vor allem mir selbst genervt.

„Es gibt keinen!“, fauchte der König. Seine Laune war wohl genauso im Keller wie meine eigene.

Ich betrachtete ihn mit einem grimmigen Blick, der dem eines tollwütigen Wargs gleich kam.

„Ähm, … entschuldigt?“, tönte da das leise Stimmchen des Hobbits in meinen Ohren.

Erwartungsvoll sah Thorin zum Halbling, der nun schüchtern weitersprach: „Da vorne sind scheinbar einige Äste, die über den Fluss ragen. Wir könnten doch versuchen, so auf die andere Seite zu gelangen.“

Stille. Doch dann brach der König das Schweigen. „Na gut, Meister Beutlin, sehen wir uns deinen Vorschlag an.“

So gingen wir alle die etwa zehn Meter bis zu dem Astgeflecht. _Das sieht nicht sehr stabil aus..._

„Bilbo, bist du sicher, dass das hält?“, meinte ich skeptisch.

Der Hobbit öffnete den Mund, doch bevor er mir antworten konnte, hatte Thorin bereits das Wort ergriffen.

„Das werden wir sehen. Der Halbling ist der Leichteste, er wird zuerst gehen.“, kam es aus dem Mund des Zwergs.

Bilbo machte ein Gesicht wie nach dem Motto _Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein!_ Aber dann machte er sich theatralisch stöhnend auf den wackeligen Weg.

Ich wagte gar nicht Luft zu holen, als der Halbling über die Äste kletterte. Mehr als einmal drohte Bilbo in den schwarzen Fluss zu stürzen, doch schließlich hatte er es geschafft. Man sah ihm die Erleichterung nur so an.

„Äh, … bitte geht nur - … einzeln!“, wollte er noch sagen, doch die Zwerge hatten sich alle gemeinsam auf den Weg über den Fluss gemacht.

Das hatte ja überhaupt nichts genützt, Bilbo ALLEINE vorzuschicken, wenn dann doch alle zusammen gingen. Kopfschüttelnd wartete ich, bis alle überquert hatten. Dann machte auch ich mich auf den Weg. Oh Gott, war das wackelig! _Wie zur Hölle haben die das alle auf einmal hinbekommen?! Sehe ich aus wie Tarzan??? Ich bin doch kein –_ Weiter kam ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht. Mein Fuß glitt auf dem rutschigen Holz aus, ich konnte mich nicht mehr rechtzeitig festhalten und stürzte mit einem Schreckensschrei in die schwarze Brühe.

Obwohl es diesmal eindeutig kein Quecksilber war, war etwas seltsames an diesem Fluss. In meinem Unterbewusstsein wusste ich, dass ich wieder an die Wasseroberfläche kommen musste, doch irgendwie hielt ich das nicht für notwendig. Es war gut so wie es war. Eine seltsame Erfülltheit und ein unendlicher Frieden breitete sich in mir aus. Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sang mir, dass ich die Augen schließen und einschlafen solle, und ich war versucht, so versucht, diesem Verlangen nachzugeben. Schließlich – ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war – sah ich auch keinen Sinn mehr darin, den Mund geschlossen zu halten. Die Melodie wurde lauter, so verführerisch, dass ich den Widerstand aufgab. Meine Sicht begann mir zu entgleiten, das Licht, das durch die Wasseroberfläche drang, wurde noch schöner, und ein zwergischer Schatten tauchte vor mir auf, um sein Haupt leuchteten sieben Sterne. Durin war gekommen, um mich in seine Schmiede zu führen …

 

_Ein heller Stern leuchtet vor meinen Augen, nicht gleißend, sondern in einer angenehmen Farbe und Helligkeit. Langsam geht eine Person aus dem Licht auf mich zu. Erst kann ich ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, doch dann wird es deutlicher. Schöne, klare eisblaue Augen, eine grade Nase über anmutig geschwungenen Lippen, umrahmt von einem Stoppelbart. Der Bart so schwarz wie das Haar. Mittellang fallen die Locken um sein Gesicht. Mein Geist sagt mir, dass ich diesen jungen Mann kenne. Immer wieder kommen mir zwei Personen in den Sinn, doch vor mir steht nur eine einzige._

„ _Wer bist du?“, frage ich deshalb._

„ _Du kennst mich schon lange, aber auch erst seit Kurzem.“, antwortet er. Diese Stimme … ich kann sie keinem der beiden zuordnen. Sie passt … zu beiden._

_Sanft lächelt er mich an. „Du wirst es schon merken, wer ich bin.“ Der Mann streichelt meine Wange. „Doch bis dahin … sollst du leben. Deine Zeit hier ist noch nicht gekommen.“_

_Er berührt mich über dem Herzen. Ich habe das Gefühl, in einem Sog zu verschwinden. Das letzte, was ich von dem geheimnisvollen Mann sehe, sind seine strahlend blauen Augen._

 

Ein unendlicher Druck in meiner Brust riss mich aus der Schwärze. Keinen Herzschlag später musste ich husten. Und wie ich hustete. Sehnsüchtig japste ich zwischen dem Husten nach Luft. Es tat alles weh. Um besser atmen zu können, drehte ich mich auf die Seite. Wasser lief mir am Kinn herunter.

„Mahal, sie lebt!“, rief jemand.

Ich spürte, dass ich von hinten gehalten wurde. Es dauerte noch eine Weile, bis mein Körper das Wasser wieder losgeworden war. Erst jetzt kam ich dazu, meine Augen vollständig zu öffnen. Über mir schwebte Thorins erleichtertes, aber wie von einem Schock gezeichnetes Gesicht. Seine nassen Haare klebten ihm an Wangen und Hals. Dann fiel mir auf, dass er komplett nass war. Ich wusste zuerst nicht, warum, doch dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. _Er hat mich aus dem Wasser gezogen!_ Thorin hatte sich für mich in Gefahr gebracht, und das, obwohl ich dafür verantwortlich war, dass wir alle hier herum irren.

„Danke.“, hauchte ich matt.

Alles, was ich als Antwort erhielt, war ein kurzes Lächeln, dass über seine Lippen huschte.

 

Am Abend aßen wir unsere letzten Krümel. Wenn wir nicht bald aus diesem Wald fanden, würden wir den Hungertod sterben. Und alles war meine Schuld. Ich seufzte.

„Was hast du?“, fragte Fíli, der sich mit seinem Bruder zu mir setzte. „Du bist die ganze Zeit so melancholisch.“

„Das müsstet ihr doch wissen. Ich habe durch meine Tollpatschigkeit unser aller Untergang herbeigeführt. Wir haben nichts mehr zu essen und sitzen hier in der Walachei.“

„Aber das ist doch nicht deine Schuld! Der Wald hatte deine Sinne vernebelt, weshalb du vom Weg abgekommen bist. Das hätte jedem von uns passieren können.“, sagte Kíli.

„Das mag vielleicht eure Meinung sein, aber Thorin hat mir die Schuld gegeben“

„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!“, rief der Thronfolger empört. „Warum hätte er dich gerettet, wenn er dich nicht schätzen würde? Du bist ein Teil der Gemeinschaft und ihm sehr viel wert.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause und sah mir in die Augen. „Hast du mal daran gedacht, dass er sich große Sorgen um dich gemacht hat, als du verschwunden warst? Thorin konnte seinen Emotionen nur scheinbar nicht Herr werden, als wir dich gefunden haben. Du hast ihm einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt. Es hat ihn sehr getroffen.“

Ich sah zu Fíli hoch. An das, was er über Thorin gesagt hatte, hatte ich noch nicht nachgedacht. _Er war nur wütend, weil er … mich GERN hat?!_ Ich spürte, wie ein großer Fels von meinem Herzen fiel.

„Danke, ihr zwei.“

 

Am nächsten Tag irrten wir durch die Gegend. Mein Magen grummelte unaufhörlich. Gegen Mittag war mir schlecht. Ich musste unbedingt etwas essen. Wir alle mussten das. Irgendwie versuchte ich all das zu ignorieren, blickte nur auf die Füße meines Vordermannes und schlurfte wie in Trance weiter. Einen Fuß vor den Anderen. Links. Rechts. Links. Rechts … _Krack!_ Unter meinem Fuß musste etwas zerbrochen sein. Ich sah nach. Es war eine jetzt kaputte braune Hülse wie von einer Walnuss, bloß nicht so rundlich. Ich brach die Hülse vollkommen auf und fand eine ovale Nuss darin. _Eine Mandel!_ Ich sah hoch. Da stand wirklich ein riesiger Mandelbaum, der sogar eine menge Nüsse trug.

„Seht doch, hier sind Mandeln!“, rief ich.

Fast so gleich sahen die Zwerge und der Hobbit zu mir und dann zum Baum.

Thorin klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Gut gemacht, Miriam!“

Die Gemeinschaft und ich bedienten sich sogleich an den frischen Mandeln. Die innere Stimme, die mich warnen wollte, ignorierte ich. Was sollte schlimmes an einem Mandelbaum sein?

Hungrig steckte ich mir die Mandel in den Mund, hob schon die nächste vom Boden auf und aß sie. Noch eine folgte. Und noch eine. Ich stockte und spürte, wie mir die Farbe aus dem Gesicht fuhr, als ich den bitteren Geschmack wahr nahm. _K tschjortu!_

„HALT! NICHT ESSEN! DIE SIND GIFTIG!“, rief ich, so laut ich konnte.

Entsetzte Augenpaare sahen mich an. Einige Zwerge hatten mit der Hand kurz vor dem Mund innegehalten. Manche, darunter Ori und der Hobbit, erbleichten.

„Das sind Bittermandeln. In größeren Mengen tödlich.“, ergänzte ich. Mir begann mulmig im Magen zu werden. Nicht wegen der Bittermandeln, sondern wegen dem Gedanke, dass ich gerade Blausäure in unbekannter Menge verspeist hatte.

„Dann wird es ja nicht so schlimm sein.“, meinte Thorin.

„Nicht schlimm? Und was wenn in diesem verfluchten Wald alles anders als sonst ist?“ Ich sah ihnen allen in die Augen. „Wie viele hast du gegessen, Nori?“

„Ähm, ich glaube 5 oder 6.“

„Bofur?“

„4“

„Balin?“

„7“

Ich fragte jeden aus der Gemeinschaft. Bilbo hatte 4, Thorin 8 und die Prinzen beide 7 verspeist.

Streng blickte ich in die Runde. „Wenn hier, wo alles verdorben und faul ist, die Konzentration der Blausäure nur etwa zehnmal so hoch wie sonst ist, werden wir alle sterben! Betet, dass das nicht der Fall ist.“

 

Es war, Gott sei Dank, nicht der Fall. Zwar schien die Konzentration wirklich höher als gewöhnlich gewesen zu sein, jedoch war sie anscheinend nicht tödlich. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später quälten wir uns durch leichte Vergiftungserscheinungen. Fast alle hatten Kopfschmerzen und eine beschleunigte Atmung, ein paar erbrachen sich in die Büsche, Thorin und noch einige andere, die mehr gegessen hatten, bekamen Schwindel- und Ohnmachtsanfälle, doch nichts ernstes passierte.

Das war ja nochmal gut gegangen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * (russ.) Zum Teufel!


	18. Selbstzweifel

 

Schritt.

Schritt.

Schritt.

Mehr machte ich nicht. Ein Fuß vor dem anderen, mit hängendem Kopf hinter den anderen her. Viel bekam ich vom Weg nicht mehr mit, der unscharf und wie in einem Tunnel unter mir vorbeizog.

Der Vorfall mit den Bittermandeln hatte uns alle geschwächt, wo die meisten von uns doch ihre letzte spärliche Mahlzeit unfreiwillig wieder losgeworden waren. Wenn es so weiter ging, und wir heute oder morgen keinen Weg aus diesem Wald fanden, würden wir elendig verrecken.

_Verrecken. Alles meine Schuld. Als ob wir noch nach Osten gehen, wo wir durch mein Versagen den Weg verloren haben! Verloren, nur durch meine Dummheit! Und vergiftet hab ich uns auch noch. Hätte ich doch bloß mehr gegessen, dann würde ich der Gemeinschaft nicht mehr zur Last fallen._

Ein düsterer Songtext kroch in meinen Kopf.

 

„ _You wake up_  
Watch the world go 'round  
You shiver  
Feeling upside down  
Your heart is beating fast  
Pumping blood to your head  
Another day to fight  
You have a prayer on your lips under the desert sun  
And a loaded gun.

 

_[...]_

 

 _It was a quiet day_  
On the streets of hope  
When the bomb went off  
At the side of the road  
Sounds of breaking steel  
An windshield full of blood  
No enemy in sight  
It feels like in a movie scenes are passing by  
It's your life.“ *

 

Wie ein Stück Blei zog der Text meine Stimmung noch mehr in die Tiefe.

_Was würde ich nur für ein kleines Bisschen Cyankali tun!_

_Halt nein! Der Dolch!_

Mit einer flüssigen, aber leicht betrunken wirkenden Bewegung zog ich den Zwergendolch aus der Scheide. Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte, war ich stehengeblieben, und betrachtete nun den Dolch im finsteren Licht. Sanft strich ich über die Schneide, dann fasste ich ihn fest mit der Hand und wollte ihn gerade über meine Kehle ziehen, wie ich es so oft in Filmen gesehen hatte, packte plötzlich eine eiserne Faust mein Handgelenk. So fest, dass das Messer meiner Hand entglitt.

Vor mir stand, mit entsetzt geweiteten Augen, Thorin und hielt meine Hand fest wie ein Stein. Der König schien einen Grund für meine Tat in meinem Gesicht zu suchen.

„Warum?“, fragte er einfach, und ließ mich wieder los. Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich dabei tief in meine Seele.

Ich hielt seinem durchdringenden Blick nicht stand und sah weg.

„Miriam, bitte. Warum wolltest du dir das antun?“

Er klang dabei so fürsorglich und mitfühlend, dass ich nicht länger schweigen konnte. „Ich bin schuld.“, nuschelte ich. „Ich habe uns alle ins Verderben geführt!“

„Nein, Miriam.“

„Doch. Wir werden sterben, und ich … ich bin schuld. Ich verdiene es nicht, hier zu sein!“

„Sag das nicht!“ Mit diesen Worten zog er mich in eine feste Umarmung, der ich zuerst zu entfliehen versuchte, doch dann annahm. Tränen rollten über meine Wangen. „Es wird alles gut. Wir werden einen Ausweg finden, das verspreche ich.“

„Aber wie? Wir haben den Weg … verloren.“, murmelte ich.

„Wenn wir die Sonne finden, wissen wir wieder, wohin wir müssen. Ich werde Herr Beutlin bitten, auf einen Baum zu klettern, ja?“ Ich nickte an seiner Schulter. „Bitte tu so etwas nie wieder, Liebste.“ Dann wand er sich an den Halbling. „Bilbo, kletter rauf und sag uns, welchen Weg wir gehen müssen.“

Der Halbling tat wie geheißen.

 

Als nach er nach einer Weile immer noch nicht wider kam, brach unter den Zwergen ein Tumult aus. Man beschuldigte sich nun gegenseitig, dass niemand auf den Weg oder die Sonne geachtet hatte, verfluchte die Gemeinschaft, dass der Meisterdieb sie aus der Patsche holen sollte, und weiß nicht sonst noch was.

Plötzlich zerriss Thorins bellende Stimme das Gezeter. „ _Shazalrá*!“_

Sofort kehrte Ruhe ein. Dann flüsterte der König nur noch: „Wir werden beobachtet!“

Da fuhr es mir eiskalt über den Rücken. Wenn Thorin sich beobachtet fühlte, mochte das etwas heißen.

Mit scharfen Ohren versuchte ich unseren oder unsere Beobachter zu entdecken, doch da war bloß ein ständiges Gezische. Und das war schon seit Stunden da.

„ _Atterkopp“_ , zischte es im Wald. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Wahrscheinlich habe ich mich verhört._

„Thorin, da ist nichts.“, raunte Dwalin.

Der Angesprochene erwiderte nichts darauf. Stattdessen zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen und entfernte sich von uns.

„Thorin, bleib hier!“, knurrte ich, doch hörte er nicht auf mich.

 

Erst, als er nach einigen Minuten nicht wiederkam, begann mir mulmig im Magen zu werden. Ich verspürte den Drang, dem Zwerg zu folgen. _Was, wenn ihm etwas geschehen ist? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn …_ Meine Gedanken waren mein Antrieb, ihm in den Wald zu folgen. Das ungute Gefühl im Bauch wurde stärker, je weiter ich ging. Still zog ich den Dolch, mit dem ich mir vor kurzem noch das Leben hatte nehmen wollen. In diesem Wald war es unwahrscheinlich, einen Gegner in der Ferne bekämpfen zu müssen.

Leise und darauf bedacht, keinen Mucks zu machen, schlich ich voran. Meine Augen waren überall, suchten jeden Fleck nach Thorin ab. Alte, kranke Bäume, Spinnweben, ein Pelzmantel … HALT! Ich fixierte den Mantel genau, musterte ihn und erschrak. Da vorne lag nicht nur ein Mantel. Da vorne lag Thorin. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Augen weiteten und sich meine Atmung beschleunigte. Mein Herz pochte sowieso schon seinen Weltrekord.

Schon war jegliche Vorsicht vergessen. Mit schnellen Schritten bahnte ich mir den Weg durchs Unterholz. Mir war es egal, dass ich laut war. Die Sorge um Thorin war einfach zu groß.

Kaum war ich bei ihn, fiel ich schon neben ihm nieder … und mein Blut gefror mir in den Adern.

„Nein.“, hauchte ich voller Entsetzen.

Thorins Augen waren geöffnet, doch leer und stumpf. Starr blickten sie in den Himmel. Sein Gesicht hatte eine kränklich-graue Farbe angenommen, und zeugte noch von Überraschung. Die Lippen waren leicht geöffnet; Schaum stand auf ihnen.

Aus der Hoffnung eines Narren heraus, legte ich ein Ohr auf seine Brust. _Vielleicht spielt der Wald mir einen Streich, und …_ Nichts. Thorins Herz war verstummt.

In diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in mir, Tränen flossen in Strömen. _Das darf nicht sein! Gott, warum tust du mir das an? Warum? Warum Thorin? Warum er und nicht ich? Oh Gott …_ Völlig aufgelöst drückte ich mich an seinen leblosen Körper. Mit einer fahrigen Geste schloss ich ihm für immer seine blauen Augen. Nie wieder würden sie so leuchten, nie wieder würde er mich anlächeln, nie wieder würde er mich tröstend in den Arm nehmen können …, nie wieder würde ich seine geliebte Stimme hören.

„Ich liebe dich …“ Mit bebenden Lippen hauchte ich einen Kuss auf die Seinen.

Die Welt hatte für mich geendet. Für immer.

 

Das laute Knacken hörte ich nicht mehr, nur der brennende Schmerz in meinem Rücken riss mich brutal in die Realität zurück. Ich wollte grade den Dolch packen, als ich merkte, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekam. Panisch sog ich Luft ein, doch nur mit geringem Erfolg. Eine schwere Taubheit floss in meine Glieder und lähmte sie. Schlaff sackte ich auf Thorin, mein Kopf auf seine Brust.

Obwohl meine Sicht schon düster und unscharf wurde, konnte ich noch eine riesige Spinne auf mich zukrabbeln sehen.

Dies war also mein Ende. Doch ich würde es mit Thorin gemeinsam teilen. _Bald …werde ich … ihn wiedersehen …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *-"The Good Die Young" von Scorpions
> 
>  
> 
> Shazalrá ~ Ruhe! / Silenzium!


	19. Achtbeiniges Vergnügen

Stille.

Dunkelheit.

Ein dumpfer Rhythmus gesellte sich in mein Ohr. Dann ein Zischen. Ich konnte es nicht definieren, mein Geist war umwölkt. Wo ich war, wusste ich nicht. Meine Augen konnte ich auch nicht öffnen, um es herauszufinden. Genaugenommen konnte ich keinen Muskel rühren. Selbst das Atmen war anstrengend. _Bin ich tot?_ Ich hoffte es, denn dann würde ich Thorin wiedersehen.

„ _Fressen wir sie gleich, solange ihr Blut noch fließt!“_ , zischte etwas. _Das klingt nicht wie das Jenseits …_

„ _Oh ja! Fressen!“,_ krächzte etwas anderes.

Langsam kamen meine Sinne wieder zurück. Stück für Stück nahm ich mehr wahr. Auch einen dumpfen Schmerz im Rücken.  _Ich bin also definitiv nicht tot. Aber was …?_ Ich merkte auf einmal, dass sich unter meinem Kopf etwas bewegte. Gleichmäßig auf und ab. Da wurde ich mir des dumpfen Rhythmus wieder bewusst. Es hörte sich an wie … ein schlagendes Herz! Ein bekannter männlicher Duft drang in meine Nase. Er gehörte …  _Thorin! Aber das kann doch nicht sein! Er ist tot! Ich habe ihn doch …_ In meinem Innern strömte eine solche Wärme, die ein Kribbeln in meinem ganzen Körper verbreitete, als ich begriff, dass Thorin noch lebte. Ich hätte gerne vor Freude gelacht und geweint, doch meine Muskeln gehorchten mir immer noch nicht.

_Wie dumm ich gewesen bin! Die Spinnen haben ihn so wie mich auch gestochen. Das Gift muss ihn in einen todesähnlichen Zustand versetzt haben. Kein Wunder, dass ich seinen Herzschlag nicht mehr gehört hab._

Bald merkte ich auch, dass ich samt Thorin von etwas klebrigem eingewickelt war. Vermutlich Spinnengewebe.  _Aber viel größer!_

Ein Aufruhr, wie es schien, riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich hörte das Schmatzen einer Waffe in einem Körper und animalisches Gekreische.

„ _Wo ist es? Wo?“_ , zischte etwas.

„Hier!“ Ich traute meinen Ohren nicht. Das war Bilbo! Er musste den Spinnen entkommen sein und setzte nun alles daran, uns zu befreien. Er griff wohl die Spinnen an, wenn ich das Gehörte richtig deutete.

Wieder ein schmerzerfülltes Kreischen. „ _Es sticht, sticht!“_ Schließlich hörte ich ein dumpfes BUMM. Die Spinne musste auf den Boden gestürzt sein.

„Stich!“, sagte Bilbo. „Ein guter Name. Stich.“

Ich grinste, und zwar auch mit den Lippen. Der Hobbit schien nun einen würdigen Namen für seinen _Brieföffner_ zu haben.

Ich spürte nun wieder meinen ganzen Körper. Nur die 1000 Ameisen, die über mich liefen, waren etwas nervig, doch das würde sich bald geben, wenn die Taubheit vollkommen verschwunden war.

Inzwischen schien Bilbo, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die Gemeinschaft loszuschneiden. Ab und an hörte man ein schmerzhaftes Aufstöhnen, wenn ein Zwerg auf den Boden plumpste. Und dann fielen auch Thorin und ich unerwartet in die Tiefe. Der Aufprall war unangenehm, aber hatte mich richtig wachgerüttelt. Thorin und ich wanden uns in den klebrigen Stricken und kamen nach harter Arbeit schließlich frei. Zwar war ich noch recht wackelig auf den Beinen, als ich mich hoch stemmte, doch ging es den anderen nicht besser. Es gab keinen aus der Gemeinschaft der nicht blass war oder auf eine besorgniserregende Art und Weise krank aussah. Ich fürchte, dass auf Thorin und mich beides zutraf.

„Lauft!“, rief Bilbo.

Ich konnte erst nicht glauben, was er da gesagt hatte, doch dann setzte ich mich schwerfällig und wankend in Bewegung. Und wäre es nicht sowieso schon genug, wie in halb besoffenem Zustand durch den Wald zu rennen, kamen noch Spinnen hinter uns her. Und dabei meine ich nicht die „Haushaltsgröße“ sondern eher das „Harry-Potter-Kaliber“. Riesige haarige Spinnen waren uns auf den Fersen und versuchten, uns den Weg abzuschneiden. Beinahe automatisch fuhr meine Hand auf den Rücken, und zog Bogen und Pfeile hervor. Ich konnte nicht so exakt schießen wie sonst, weshalb ich nach zwei oder drei Fehlschüssen von den Giftpfeilen zu normalen wechselte, die Kíli mir in Beorns Haus gefertigt hatte. Die Pfeile mit der Blausäure waren kostbar, weshalb ich sie nicht verschwänden wollte.

Plötzlich griff mich eine Spinne von hinten an den Beinen, sodass ich völlig überrascht den Bogen fallen ließ, und baumelte kopfüber vor ihrer achtäugigen Fratze. Panisch rief man meinen Namen. Aus reinem Instinkt griff ich nach dem Dolch in meinem Gürtel und stach ihn der Spinne zwischen die Augen. Fast im selben Augenblick wich alle Luft aus meiner Lunge, als ich auf den Boden fiel. Kurz blieb mir die Luft weg und ich schnappte wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen nach Luft, doch dann konnte ich wieder richtig atmen. Bilbo hatte mir schnell aufgeholfen.

So ging die Flucht weiter. Kurz dachte ich, dass wir es nicht schaffen würden; zu viele der großen haarigen Biester stellten sich uns in den Weg. Aber dann hatten wir es doch geschafft, sie abzuhängen. Eine kleine Weile liefen wir noch erschöpft weiter. Schließlich jedoch mussten wir eine Pause machen. Zu viele unserer nur kaum vorhandenen Kräfte hatten wir verbraucht. Nicht bloß einer von uns sah so aus, als würde er gleich zusammenbrechen. Keiner von uns war auch nur ansatzweise fähig, Wache zu halten, doch das war auch egal. Selbst wenn wir eine Wache hätten, so würde das nichts an unserer momentanen körperlichen Schwäche ändern.

 

Müde saß ich neben Thorin und hatte mich an ihn gelehnt. Er spendete mir wenigstens etwas Wärme.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich so erschrocken habe.“, flüsterte er geschafft.

Ich lächelte schwach. „Schon vergessen.“

„Ich, … ich hätte auf dich hören sollen.“

Ich musste schmunzeln. „Nachher ist man immer klüger.“

Es herrschte Stille, bis Thorin das Schweigen brach. „Miriam“ Er nahm meine Hand in seine, und sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Falls … ich nicht mehr erwachen sollte“ Traurig fuhr der König mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. „möchte ich, dass DU den Erebor an meiner Statt zurückgewinnst.“

Mein Mund klappte auf. „Aber Thorin, was redest du da? Warum solltest du -?“, gab ich geschockt zurück.

„Bitte. Du … bedeutest mir sehr viel; viel mehr, als ich selbst begreife.“ Er nahm eine seiner Schmuckschließen aus dem Haar und drückte sie mir in die Hand. Warm und stark war das Metall.

Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. „Aber ich bin dafür nicht würdig, und du -“

„Du bist mehr als würdig, meine Liebe. Ich liebe dich, Miriam. Mehr als alles Gold in Mittelerde.“ Da kam sein Gesicht langsam näher, und er küsste sanft meine Lippen. Ein schönen Kribbeln, wie ich es nur bei Lukas gespürt hatte, durchfuhr mich, macht den Düsterwald um mich herum erträglicher.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange. Wir beide waren viel zu sehr erschöpft. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Thorins Lippen, als er sich von mir löste. „Versprichst du mir, dass du den Erebor erobern wirst, falls ich sterbe?“ Erwartungsvoll sah er mich an.

Ich sah kurz nach unten; seine Worte rührten mich zutiefst. schließlich sah ich ihn wieder an. „Nein.“ Thorin sah mich daraufhin an, als wäre er getäuscht und verraten worden. Sein Blick wurde hart wie Stein. „Ich werde es nicht versprechen, weil du hier heute nicht sterben wirst. Weil du es selbst tun sollst! Kämpfe, Thorin und erfülle dir deinen Lebenstraum.“

Ein erstaunter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, dann lächelte er mich herzlich an und zog mich in eine sanfte Umarmung. „Danke. Ich werde mir mühe geben.“

 

Thorin starb nicht in jener Nacht, genauso wenig jemand anderes. Doch lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, wenn wir nicht endlich den Weg hier raus fanden.

Müde und am Ende unserer Kräfte schleppten wir uns voran.

„Halt!“, rief da eine fremde Stimme.

Verwirrt sah ich auf. Um uns herum standen viele Elben und hatten ihre Bögen auf uns gerichtet.

 

_Na toll! Auch DAS noch …_


	20. Verhör

Eigentlich hätte ich jubeln müssen, als die Elben uns einkreisten. Würde es doch bedeuten, dass wir zu Essen und ein Dach über dem Kopf haben würden, so wie in Bruchtal. Aber etwas an ihrem Verhalten sagte mir, dass diese Elben alles andere als freundlich waren. Spätestens, als sie uns unsere Waffen nahmen und uns einer nach dem Anderen fesselten, bestätigte sich meine Vermutung. Wäre ich nicht so geschwächt gewesen, so hätte ich das nicht einfach über mich ergehen lassen.

Ein blonder Elb nahm Thorin Orcrist. Beide waren augenscheinlich nicht sehr begeistert davon. Der Elb, weil das alte Elbenschwert in den Händen eines Zwerges war, und Thorin, weil das Schwert, welches ihm geschenkt worden war, nun abgenommen wurde. Dazu wurde er noch abfällig als Lügner und Dieb beschimpft.

Ich wurde von einer rothaarigen Elbin durchsucht. All die Sachen, die ich vor vielen Wochen in der Trollhöhle gefunden hatte, wurde auch mir abgenommen. Schließlich durchsuchte sie stumm meinen Rucksack. Das kleine Fläschchen, das mir Beorn geschenkt hatte, drohte auch in ihrer Hand zu verschwinden.

„Bitte, ich brauche das!“, sprudelte es in einem Impuls aus meinem Mund. „Medizin“, ergänzte ich, als mich die Elbin fragend anblickte.

Sie sah mich fest an, als ob sie wissen wollte, ob ich die Wahrheit sagte. Dann steckte sie das Fläschchen zurück in meine Tasche.

Es dauerte auch nicht mehr lange, da wurden wir wie Schwerverbrecher von den Elben nicht grade sanft weggeführt. Mehrere Zwerge stolperten vor Müdigkeit, während sie versuchten, mit den hochgewachsenen Elben mitzuhalten.

„Wo ist Bilbo?“, hörte ich Bofur hinter mir flüstern.

Mein Herz sackte kurz in die Hose, bei der Erkenntnis, dass der Halbling wirklich nicht unter uns war, aber dann versuchte ich, mir Hoffnung zu machen. _Vielleicht konnte er entkommen!_

 

Man führte uns über eine Brücke, welche anmutig über einen reißenden Fluss gespannt war. Vor uns öffnete sich ein Tor in den Untergrund. Das Reich dahinter war zweifelsohne elbisch, doch nicht wie in Bruchtal oberirdisch und hell von Licht, sondern wie in einer Grotte angelegt. Zwielichtig … und dunkel.

Die Elben brachten uns vor den Elbenkönig des Düsterwaldes. Thranduil. Auf mich wirkte er ein wenig wie Lucius Malfoy; arrogant, selbstgefällig und irgendwie voll zum kotzen. Er war das genaue Gegenstück zu Herrn Elrond. Sofort verspürte ich eine gewisse Abneigung gegen den blonden König.

Eine Weile sah er uns nur an, dann sagte er was auf elbisch und die Gemeinschaft außer Thorin und mir wurde weggeführt. Verunsichert sah ich mich um. _Was will der von mir?! Warum …?_

Langsam erhob sich der Elb von seinem Thron. „Sieh da einer an! Thorin Eichenschild, Sohn des Thráin, Sohn des Thrór. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Ihr in meinen Palast kommen würdet.“, säuselte er. Er ließ Thorin Zeit für eine Erwiderung, doch als nichts kam, fuhr er fort: „Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr und Eure Gemeinschaft euch unerlaubt auf dem Weg meines Volkes bewegt habt. Dazu habt ihr noch die Spinnen aufgescheucht.“ Thranduil baute sich vor Thorin auf. „Da stellt sich doch die Frage, was wollt Ihr im Osten, soweit von den Ered Luin entfernt?“

Thorin starrte, statt eine Antwort zu geben, Thranduil bloß böse an.

„Ganz der Zwerg, den man kennt, nicht wahr?“ Der Elb grinste schief und gehässig. Dann fuhr sein Gesicht dicht vor Thorins. Die beiden Könige sahen sich direkt in die Augen. „Ich frage Euch noch ein letztes Mal: Was wollt Ihr im Osten?“ Die Stimme Thranduils hatte einen drohenden Ton angenommen.

Doch noch immer sagte Thorin kein Wort.

„Gut. Wenn Ihr nicht reden wollt, dann muss ich wohl jemand anderes fragen.“ Mit diesen Worten sah er mir tief in die Seele. Diesem durchdringenden Blick hielt ich nicht stand, und schaute weg. Gleichzeitig kam auch Angst. Ich wusste, was in dem Vertrag stand. Wenn ich auch nur ein Wörtchen über die Reise verlieren würde … dann …

Mein Herz hämmerte in meiner Brust. So laut, dass ich fürchtete, der Elb oder gar Thorin könnte es hören.

„Versucht es erst gar nicht. Sie weiß nichts.“, sagte Thorin monoton, aber deutlich.

„Das werde ich selbst herausfinden.“ Thranduil schritt mit fließenden Bewegungen auf mich zu und berührte meine Stirn.

„Pfoten weg!“, zeterte Thorin, doch den Elb interessierte es nicht.

Müde versuchte ich der schmalen Hand auszuweichen, doch es gelang nicht. Die Berührung ließ mir einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, als würde sich Thranduils Hand durch meine Erinnerung wühlen. Gequält stöhnte ich auf. Doch so plötzlich die Hand gekommen war, so verschwand sie auch wieder.

„Interessant.“ Ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck war in sein Gesicht getreten. „Du liebst ihn also.“ Süffisant lächelte er in sich hinein. „Das macht es deutlich einfacher.“

Sofort bekam ich Angst. _Was wird deutlich einfacher?_

Thranduil wich wieder zurück und fixierte Thorin, der ihn mit seinem Blick zu töten versuchte.

Dann geschah es:

Urplötzlich verzog Thorin wie vor Schmerz das Gesicht, aus dem alle Farbe wich, er schloss die Augen und aus seinem Mund drang ein gequältes Keuchen.

„Thorin!“, rief ich vor Sorgen und wollte zu ihm eilen, doch kamen auf einen Wink Thranduils Wachen herbei und hielten mich fest. All mein Gezeter, dass sie mich loslassen sollten, interessierte sie gar nicht.

Währenddessen schien Thorin immer mehr Schmerzen zu erleiden. Schmerzen, die ihm eine unsichtbare Macht zufügten. Ich sah, wie er darum kämpfte, nicht zu schreien. Es war ein scheiß Gefühl, nichts tun zu können, als zuzusehen, wie Thranduil mit seiner Magie leiden ließ. Fest biss ich die Zähne zusammen. Ein kleines Stimmchen in meinem Kopf schrie mich an, ich solle doch Thranduil geben, was er wollte, damit Thorin nicht mehr leiden müsse. Doch wenn ich das tat, würde ich Verrat begehen, Verrat an der Gemeinschaft, Verrat an Durins Volk, Verrat … an meinem Geliebten.

Thorin stand Schweiß auf der Stirn, seine Arme hatte er um den Leib geschlungen.

„Komm schon, Mädchen. Du willst doch genau so wenig wie ich, dass Thorin leidet. Sag mir einfach, was ich wissen will, und ich werde aufhören.“

„Nein!“, rief ich entschlossen, obwohl meine Stimme leicht zitterte.

„Na gut, wenn du willst.“ Mit diesen Worten wurden Thorins Schmerzen sichtlich stärker, und kurz darauf konnte er das auch nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er sackte in die Knie und fing an, zu schreien. Es zerriss mir förmlich das Herz. Es war sogar noch schlimmer mit anzuhören, als auf den Klippen. Tränen der Verzweiflung rannen mir über meine Wangen, da ich nicht tun konnte. _Sag's ihm!_ Nein! Ich würde Thorin nicht verraten!

Ich wandte mich ab und schloss die Augen. Wer konnte sowas noch ertragen?

„Na, na Augen auf, meine Liebe!“, flötete der Elb, und eine starke Hand drückte meinen Kopf wieder in Thorins Richtung. Und auf einmal konnte ich auch meine Augen nicht mehr schließen, egal, wie sehr ich mich anstrengte. Lediglich blinzeln konnte ich noch. Ich musste sehen, wie Thorin mittlerweile am Boden lag und sich dort wegen der Schmerzen und Krämpfe wand. Und als Thorin dann auch noch nach seinem Bruder Frerin und all denen rief, die er in all der Zeit verloren hatte, war ich kurz davor, Thranduil alles zu erzählen. Ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Mein Herz war nicht aus Stein.

Dann rief Thorin nach seiner Mutter …

„AUFHÖREN! SO HÖRT DOCH AUF!!!“, schrie ich in purer Verzweiflung.

Sofort ließ der Elb von Thorin ab, der bleich und völlig erschöpft, zitternd auf dem Boden lag.

„Ja …?“, fragte Thranduil gedehnt.

„Wir ….“ Ich warf Thorin, der mich von unter halb geöffneten Lidern ansah, einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. „Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Erebor.“, sagte ich mit dünner, zitternder Stimme.

„Interessant. Danke für die Auskunft, meine Liebe. Du hast mir sehr geholfen.“ Dann fuhr er an die Wachen gewandt fort: „Bringt sie in den Kerker, beide in eine Zelle und gebt ihnen Essen und Trinken.“

So wurden der augenscheinlich bewusstlose Thorin und ich in den Kerker geschleppt.

 

Nicht gerade sanft schubste man mich in die kleine Zelle. Thorin landete neben mir auf dem Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Ohne ein Wort schloss die Elbenwache die Tür, stellte uns dann Essen und Trinken hin, und ging davon.

Doch das Essen war mir vorerst egal. Thorin war wichtiger. Kaum waren wir allein, kümmerte ich mich so gut es eben ging um ihn. Er atmete ruhig und tief, als ich es überprüfte, was darauf hindeutete, dass er bloß vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Doch das beruhigte mein wild schlagendes Herz nur wenig, wo ich doch uns alle verraten hatte … IHN verraten hatte.

Ich nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte ihm den Schweiß von der Stirn. Immer wieder fielen einzelne Tränen auf sein blasses Gesicht.

Plötzlich hoben sich seine Lider und er sah mich enttäuscht an.

„Verzeih mir bitte.“, versuchte ich es mit zittriger Stimme. „Ich, konnte … dich nicht mehr leiden sehen.“

„Du hast mich verraten.“, kam heiser zurück. Sofort gab ich ihm etwas von dem Wasser, das sie uns hingestellt hatten. Erst sah es so aus, als würde er es verweigern, doch dann trank er gierig.

„Ich, ich wollte das nicht, Thorin. Ich wusste nicht, was er mit dir macht. Ich … hatte solche Angst, dass er dich töten könnte.“, schluchzte ich, und sah dabei weg. War mir das doch so unangenehm. Nach einer Weile fuhr ich fort. „Ich … wenn du mich loswerden willst, kannst du das gerne tun.“


	21. Wofür Salpetersäure alles gut ist oder Flucht von Alcatraz

****„Ich … wenn du mich loswerden willst, kannst du das gerne tun.“

Stille weilte, während ich auf Thorins Reaktion wartete. Ich war innerlich verzweifelt. Was würde er tun?

Unendliche Sekunden verstrichen.

„Nein.“, flüsterte er dann. „Ich kann dich verstehen.“

„Aber -“, begann ich, doch Thorin fuhr mir bestimmt dazwischen.

„Du magst mich verraten haben“, sagte er und ergriff meine Hand. Ich sah ihn aus verweinten Augen an. „aber ich verzeihe dir. Du hast aus Liebe gehandelt; und dafür kann und werde ich dich nicht bestrafen.“

Erst starrte ich ihn begriffsstutzig an, doch schließlich wurden mir die Tragweite seiner Worte klar, lächelte ihn etwas schmerzlich an und zog ihn dann in eine feste Umarmung.

„Danke, Thorin.“, hauchte ich in sein Ohr.

 

Die Stunden schlichen dahin. Die Elben waren keine Orks; sie ließen uns genug zu Essen und zu Trinken, doch waren sie auch nicht besonders freundlich.

Erschöpft lehnte ich neben Thorin, der fest schlief, an der Zellwand. Die anderen Zwerge waren alle in unserer Nähe meist zu Zweit eingesperrt.

Von der Langeweile getrieben, stand ich auf und wanderte in unserem kleinen Gefängnis hin und her. Seufzend blieb ich schließlich an den Gitterstäben stehen. _Wenn wir doch nur entkommen könnten!_ Doch es brachte nichts. Wir waren allesamt eingesperrt, und das womöglich für die nächsten hundert Jahre. Frustriert ließ ich mich wieder neben dem Zwergenkönig fallen und trat gegen meine Tasche, sodass sie umfiel, was Thorin nicht zu stören schien. Einige Sachen kullerten heraus. Mein Mäppchen, ein paar Andenken von zu Hause und das Fläschchen von Beorn. Mein anfänglicher Frust wich der Neugierde. _Was ist da drin?_ Ich runzelte die Stirn, dann klaube ich das dunkle Gefäß vom Boden auf. Noch einmal versuchte ich die Beschriftung zu entziffern. _Sch...dewa...er_

Da ich eh nicht besseres zu tun hatte, entkorkte ich das Glas. Und das war ein furchtbarer Fehler. Sofort stach ein scharfer Geruch in meine Nase, so scharf, dass ich meinen Kopf ruckartig nach hinten zog. Dabei zuckte auch meine linke Hand, in der ich das Fläschchen hielt. Ich spürte, wie eine Flüssigkeit auf meine Hand schwappte. Keinen Herzschlag später fühlte sich die Stelle an, als würde sie verbrennen, als würde sich etwas in mein Fleisch fressen. Erschrocken schrie ich auf, musste mich zwingen, das Glas nicht fallen zu lassen, wie jemand eine Kerze festhält, obwohl ihm heißer Wachs über die Finger gelaufen ist.

„Miriam, was -? Deine Hand!“, sagte Thorin erschrocken, der von meinem Schrei erwacht war.

Mit vor Schmerzen verzogenem Gesicht warf ich einen Blick auf meine Hand. Da, wo die Flüssigkeit sie benetzt hatte, war sie gelbbraun gefärbt und schien wie verbrannt.

Mir wurde bewusst, um was es für eine Flüssigkeit handeln musste: Eine Säure.

Steif und verkrampft stellte ich das Fläschchen auf den Boden. Thorin hatte inzwischen etwas Wasser geholt und wollte es über die Verätzung schütten, doch gelang es mir noch ein _Nein!_ zu zischen. Das würde nur noch mehr schaden anrichten. Stattdessen nahm ich den noch verbliebenen Saum meines Longshirts und wischte die Säure mit verkrampfter Hand fort. Das Shirt würde Löcher bekommen, aber das war mir lieber, als das Zeug noch weiter auf meiner Hand zu haben. Dann nahm ich das Wasser von Thorin entgegen, der mich besorgt ansah, und schüttete es in einem Rutsch über meine Hand. Der Schmerz verstärkte sich erst, doch dann ließ er etwas nach.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Zwerg.

„Geht schon.“, murmelte ich, und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln.

„Was war das?“

„Eine Säure. Ich weiß … aber nicht welche.“ Mein Blick fiel zu dem immer noch offen stehenden Fläschchen. „Obwohl …“ Dann nahm ich es sehr vorsichtig in meine unverletzte Hand. Nochmals betrachtete ich die Schrift _Sch...dewa...er_

Natürlich! _Scheidewasser, Salpetersäure!_ Ein Gedanke kam hervor. _Die Türangeln, sie sind aus Kupfer, und Salpetersäure löst Kupfer!_

Wie als hätte ich die Schmerzen vergessen, stand ich auf und kniete mich vor die Türangeln.

„Gehe, bitte in de Ecke, Thorin, bedecke Mund und Nase und atme möglichst flach. Es wird ziemlich stinken!“, bat ich. Als der Zwerg so tat, wie geheißen, goss ich etwas von der starken Säure an zwei Angeln. Sofort wich ich zurück und bedeckte auch mein Gesicht mit meinem Ärmel. Zischend fraß sich die Säure durch das Metall und hinterließ dabei eine kräftig grüne Spur. Kaum später wurde mir der stechende, scharfe Gestank wie vorhin in die Nase geweht. Ich versuchte, so wenig wie möglich von dem Gas, das bei der Reaktion entstand, einzuatmen, da dies giftig ist.

Nach etwas Warten wagte ich mich wieder in die Nähe der Gitterstäbe, prüfte die Angeln und deutete Thorin, mir zur Hand zu gehen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da lag das Gitter und buchstäblich zu Füßen.

„Gut gemacht, Miriam.“, flüsterte Thorin und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter.

Ich warf ihm ein flinkes Lächeln zu, doch dann wurde meine Mine wieder hart. Wir durften uns keinen Fehler erlauben.

Leise sagten wir den Anderen Bescheid, die ich erst einmal beruhigen musste, weil ich so laut geschrien hatte. In all der Zeit war ich den Zwergen sehr ans Herz gewachsen, und ich muss das Selbe von mir behaupten.

Auf Zehenspitzen suchte ich nach dem Schlüssel für die anderen Zellen, während Thorin Schmiere stand. Das, was ich an Säure noch hatte, würde vielleicht noch für eine Tür reichen. Nicht genug für alle; und wer weiß, wozu man das noch brauchen konnte!

Ich wurde völlig unerwartet aus meiner Konzentration gerissen, als ich ein _Pst!_ von der Wand hörte. _Hab ich Halluzinationen?_ Ich sah mich vorsichtig nach allen Seiten um, doch konnte ich niemanden sehen.

„ _Miriam!“_ , flüsterte die Stimme. Ich kannte sie. _Das ist doch nicht möglich!_

„Bilbo?“, hauchte ich. „Wo bist du?“

„Oh!“, murmelte der Hobbit. „Hier.“ Da stand er wahrhaftig: Bilbo Beutlin. Lebendig und unversehrt.

„Wie-?“, wollte ich fragen, doch Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf.

„Später. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich habe einen unsere Waffen UND den Weg hinaus gefunden!“, drängte er.

Dieser Hobbit war … unglaublich.

 

Thorin staunte nicht schlecht, als ich mit dem Halbling im Schlepptau ankam. Ich fühlte mich wirklich wie ein Ganove aus einem Wildwest Film, der aus dem Knast ausbricht. So leise wie möglich folgten wir Bilbo lange, schmale Wege hinunter ins Innere der Festung.

„Ich dachte, du führst uns weiter raus und nicht rein!“, knurrte Bofur.

„Wartet, wartet! Hier“, der Hobbit wies mit der Hand auf eine Tür. „sind eure Waffen!“

Sofort machten sich Thorin und Dwalin daran, die Tür zu öffnen, doch gelang es ihnen nicht.

„Verdammt!“, fluchte Dwalin.

„Lasst mich mal.“, sagte ich und zückte das Fläschchen. Ich grinste. _Wie ich's mir gedacht habe. Auch aus Kupfer._ Diesmal verschwendete ich keine Zeit an irgendwelchen Warnungen an die Gemeinschaft. Sie standen weit genug entfernt.

Im Nu lag auch diese Tür völlig am Boden. _Die sollten vielleicht auf Stahl umrüsten …_

Schnell, und wie in einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion, rüsteten wir uns, und als wir fertig waren, machten wir uns auf den Weg in die Freiheit.

 

Von wegen Freiheit. Bilbo führte uns schnurstracks in den Weinkeller der Elben.

„Das gibt’s doch nicht, wir sind im Keller!“, fauchte Kíli.

„Hört mir doch bitte zu!“, rief Bilbo. „Geht in die Fässer. Vertraut mir, sie werden uns nicht finden!“

Zuerst schienen die Zwerge nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee, doch ein Wort von Thorin genügte, um sie umzustimmen. _Wenn ich nur je in meinem Leben solch eine Autorität gehabt hätte …_

Mühselig krabbelten die Zwerge in die aufeinander gestapelten Fässer. Auch ich suchte mir eines Aus und krabbelte hinein. _Scheiße, ist das eng!_

Thorin kam zu mir und strich mir sanft und aufmunternd über den Kopf, dass mich ein warmen Schauer durchfuhr. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, wie es war, weil keine Worte der Welt es hätten beschreiben können. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange ich diese Wärme schon gespürt hatte, wenn er mich berührte. Es war so … unbeschreiblich eben. Es erfüllte meine Seele mit einem Licht, dass ich nur von zu Hause kannte. Von Lukas. _Kann es wirklich sein …? Er und ich?_

Doch das wussten nur die Götter …

 

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Bofur, und alle stecken ihre Köpfe aus dem Fass, um neugierig Bilbos Antwort zu hören.

„Tief Luft holen!“, war seine knappe Antwort.

Und schon ging es nach unten; ich hörte die Anderen schreien, mich selbst rollte ich zusammen und kniff die Augen zu -

Eisige Kälte fährt durch meinen Körper, ich spüre Wasser um mich herum. Sofort fange ich an, zu schnaufen und mich krampfhaft zu bewegen, weil das Wasser so kalt war. Ich habe schon oft Bäder in kaltem Wasser genommen, doch hatte ich mich kontrolliert der Kälte ausgesetzt. Hier war alles so plötzlich gekommen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass das hier eine Ice-Bucket-Challenge war. Nur 13 Mal auf einmal.

Und da war Licht; helles Sonnenlicht. Zitternd wand ich meinen Kopf in jene Richtung. Der kleine, unterirdische Gebirgsfluss trat etwa 30 Meter vor uns an die Erdoberfläche.

 

Herr Beutlin hatte uns wirklich nach draußen gebracht.


	22. Echtes Wildwasserrafting

„Gut gemacht Herr Beutlin“, lobte Thorin den Halbling.

Schon trieben wir Richtung Freiheit. Doch … Moment! _Wo ist der Fluss? Wo ist -?_

„ACH. DU. SCHEIßEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!“ Mein Schrei musste in ganz Mittelerde hörbar gewesen sein, als ich den Wasserfall vor mir entdeckte. Das bekannte Ziehen im Magen wie bei einer Achterbahnfahrt machte sich breit, und gleich darauf holte ich tief Luft und schloss die Augen, als das Wasser in wahnsinnigem Tempo auf mich zukam.

Für eine kurze Zeit wusste ich nicht, wo oben und unten war, spürte nur, wie das eisige Wasser förmlich in meine Haut schnitt, spürte den immensen Druck des Wassers auf meinem Körper. Dann wieder Luft. Reflexartig atmete ich, und traute mich auch die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Der Fluss, auf dem wir trieben, floss in seinem steilen, felsigen Bett schnell daher. Liebend gern hätte ich mir die Landschaft um mich herum weiter beobachtet, doch eine weitere Stromschnelle machte das Bild zunichte. Das Wasser schwappte mir so schnell über dem Kopf zusammen, dass ich keine Zeit mehr hatte, Luft zu holen. Besser gesagt tat ich es einen winzigen Augenblick zu spät.

Wäre ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn ich an der Wasseroberfläche gewesen wäre, doch jetzt … war ich darunter.

Meine Lunge wehrte sich heftig gegen das Wasser in ihr, wo in meinem Kopf alle Alarmglocken bimmelten, dass ich ja nicht meinen Mund aufmachen sollte. Einen kleinen Moment konnte ich mich gegen das Husten wehren, doch dann konnte ich es nicht mehr unterdrücken. Meine Brust begann zu brennen, sowie das Wasser in sie hineinströmte.

Panik. Blanke Panik kam in mir hoch. Mein Körper lechzte nach dem lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff. In einem widerlichen Traum war ich mal ertrunken; nur würde ich diesmal nicht einfach aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken, wenn ich „gestorben“ war; diesmal würde ich wirklich sterben.

In meinem Willen zu überleben, ruderte ich hektisch mit den Armen, versuchte, mich an die Oberfläche zu ziehen. Doch mit dem aufkommenden Schwarz, begannen meine Gedanken davonzugleiten.

_Thorin …_

…

…

_Himmel …_

…

_Wald …_

…

…

_Luft …_

…

…

_Luft._

_LUFT!_

Wie durch einen Schlag der Erkenntnis würgte und hustete ich das Wasser aus meiner Lunge, sog den ersehnten Sauerstoff in die Brust, der meine Sicht wieder klärte. _LUFT!_ Wie schön Luft doch sein konnte!

Es dauerte aber noch einen Moment, bis die Panik in mir nachließ und ich meine Umgebung richtig wahrnahm. Am Ufer sah ich Elben mit ihren Bögen in der Hand, die uns hartnäckig verfolgten. Ein Horn schmetterte. _Was hat das zu bedeuten?_ Verwirrt blickte ich mich um.

Da, etwa einhundert Meter vor uns spannte sich ein Wall über den Fluss. Düster aussehende Elben in Kettenrüstung hielten auf ihm Wache. Der Fluss durchquerte dieses Bollwerk in einer Art Unterführung, … die mit einem momentan geöffneten Gitter versehen war. Doch schon eilte ein Elb zu einem Hebel auf dem Wehrgang und betätigte ihn.

Mit großen Augen musste ich zusehen, wie sich das Gitter langsam schloss. _Bitte, Mahal, bitte!_ Aber mein geistiges Flehen wurde nicht erhört. Mit einem Klirren rastete das Tor ein. Wir waren schon wieder gefangen.

„Nein!“, rief Thorin. Der Ton seiner Stimme sagte mir nur allzu deutlich, dass auch er verzweifelt war.

_Bilbos Plan ist eine echt schöne Idee gewesen …_

 

Plötzlich erklang ein ersticktes Aufstöhnen, und kaum später klatschte ein Elb ins Wasser. Der Horror raubte mir den Atem, als ich den schwarz gefiederten Pfeilschaft aus seinem Rücken ragen sah. _Das sind -_

„Orks!“, vervollständigte Nori meinen Gedanken.

„Schnell, unter die Brücke!“, befahl Thorin, doch der Befehl kam zu spät.

Schon sprangen die ersten Orks den Wall herunter und versuchten uns abzustechen.

Ich geriet in Panik, wo ich auf dem engen Raum hier keinen Bogen benutzen konnte und auch die Wurfsterne nicht viel brachten, und der Dolch mir doch nicht so viel Sicherheit versprach. Das Herz klopfte mir bis zum Halse, ich hatte Todesangst.

Purer Instinkt ließ mich das Messer hochreißen, als ein Ork mit gezückter Klinge auf mich sprang. Ich spürte, wie die Klinge in seine Brust fuhr, und für einen Moment drückte mich das Gewicht des Toten unter Wasser, doch jemand zog die Leiche von mir herunter, sodass ich wieder auftauchte. Keuchend hielt ich den besudelten Dolch in der Hand. Doch das nächste Ungeheuer ließ nicht auf sich warten. Grade noch sah ich etwas Blitzendes auf meine Kehle zuschießen. Reflexartig zuckte mein Kopf zurück, doch spürte ich keinen Wimpernschlag später einen brennenden Schmerz an meiner Kehle, kurz darauf auch das warme Blut, das herunter lief.

Und ehe ich mich versah, röchelte der Ork, und stürzte mit einen Messer im Hals tot in den Fluss. Wer mir das Leben gerettet hatte, wusste ich nicht. Ich kam auch nicht mehr dazu, mir darüber Gedanken zu machen.

„Kíli!“, rief sein Bruder.

Es dauerte auch nicht lang, um den jungen Zwerg auszumachen, der tollkühn aus seinem Fass geklettert und nun auf dem Weg zum Hebel war um das Tor zu öffnen. _Du schaffst das! Komm schon Kíli!_

Mein Flehen wurde zunichte, als plötzlich ein Pfeil aus seinem Oberschenkel ragte, er vor Schmerzen aufschrie und in die Knie ging.

„Kíli.“, hauchte Thorin hinter mir voller Horror. Seinen Neffen so schreien zu hören, musste Schrecklich für ihn sein.

Doch hatte man nicht mit dem Willen des Jungspunds gerechnet. Die Zähne zusammenbeißend, zog er sich Mühsam wieder auf die Beine und schaffte es wirklich, den Hebel zu betätigen. Das Tor öffnete sich, und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis wir alle wieder vom Sog erfasst wurden und davon trieben. Erst hatte ich die Sorge, dass der Prinz es nicht zurück in sein Fass schaffen würde, doch aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah ich, wie er völlig erschöpft in sein Fass zurückrutschte.

Wasser brach über mir zusammen, und versperrte mir kurz die Sicht. Schnell trieben wir den reißenden Gebirgsfluss entlang. Zwar waren wir durch Kílis mutige Tat aus der akuten Gefahr und der Gefangenschaft entkommen, doch reichte ein einziger Blick, um zu bestätigen, dass wir keineswegs freie Fahrt hatten. Die Orks verfolgten uns den Fluss hinab, die wiederum von den Waldelben verfolgt wurden.

Trotz des ganzen Geschaukels versuchte ich, die Orks abzuschießen; Betonung auf _versuchte._ Ich schoss wie ein besoffener Jecke an Altweiber: einfach furchtbar und überhaupt nicht geradeaus.

Irgendwann gab ich es dann auch wieder auf. _Mist!_ Und die Flucht wurde und wurde nicht besser. Immer, wenn die Fässer ans Ufer trieben, standen die Orks bereits da und hackten mit ihren Äxten und Schwertern nach uns. Ich fischte einen Wurfstern aus meiner Tasche und platzierte ihn dem Ungeheuer in den Hals. Mit erstickten Geräuschen klatschte er in den Fluss und ließ sein Schwert praktisch in meine Hände fallen. _Schon besser!_

Wir kämpften uns durch den Fluss, ich half den anderen einen Baumstamm durchzuschlagen, um den Orks den Weg abzuschneiden. Einmal benutzte Legolas Dori und Dwalin als fahrbaren Untersatz, was die beiden natürlich nicht so super fanden, um dann seinen übernatürlich wirkenden Kampfstil vorzuführen. _Angeber. Der findet so nie ne Frau …_

Es war nicht einfach, doch konnten wir uns der Orks erwehren und sie schließlich, genau wie die Elben hinter uns lassen. _Das wird nicht ewig so bleiben._

 

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später wurde das Wasser ruhiger. Ich zitterte ohne Ende und war furchtbar müde, was wohl an Unterkühlung lag.

„Wir müssen ans Ufer!“, rief Balin müde.

Da konnte ich ihm nur zusprechen. Wenn ich noch etwas länger hier drin im kalten Nass hocken müsste, würde ich die Krise kriegen!

Mühsam zog ich mein Fass mit Hilfe des Orkschwertes ans Ufer, und krabbelte stöhnend und steif heraus. Müde und erschöpft blieb ich einfach im Kies liegen. Ich wollte bloß schlafen!

„Steh auf!“, vernahm ich Thorins raue und harte Stimme über mir. Dann zog mich seine starke Hand auf die Füße. Mir wurde augenblicklich etwas wärmer. „Du bist verletzt.“, sagte er dann besorgt, und besah sich den Schnitt an meinem Hals. „Mahal war mit dir. Es ist nicht tief. Sonst wärst du nicht mehr hier …“ Er klang auf einmal sehr traurig. Sanft strich er mir eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann wandte er sich von mir ab und dem Heiler zu. „Óin, kümmere dich um Kíli, du hast zwei Minuten. Dann müssen wir weiter.“

„Thorin, wir müssen uns ausruhen und aufwärmen. Wir unterkühlen alle nur mehr, wenn wir weitergehen!“, warf Balin ein.

„Können wir nicht. Eine Meute Orks verfolgt uns. Wir haben keine Zeit.“

Alles, was der Berater auf dieses Argument erwidern konnte, war ein Seufzen.

So nutzten wir die wenige Zeit, die wir hatten, bestmöglich aus, und ruhten ein bisschen aus.

 

Erst, als ich den dunklen Schatten über mir bemerkte, wusste ich augenblicklich, dass jemand hinter mir stand. Ich riss den Kopf herum und sah die Silhouette eines Mannes, der mit seinem Bogen auf mich zielte.


	23. Wie wir fast im eiskalten See erfrieren

„Keine Bewegung, oder Ihr seid des Todes!“, knurrte der Fremde, der offensichtlich ein Mensch war.

Mein Herz pochte so stark in meiner Brust, dass ich glaubte, der Mann könne es hören. Langsam hob ich zum Zeichen der Friedfertigkeit die Hände, während der Bogenschütze mich weiter wachsam beobachtete. Doch die Zwerge schien das nicht zu interessieren. Dwalin sprang auf und rannte mit seiner Axt auf den Mann zu, doch dieser drehte sich in einer geschwinden Bewegung zu ihm und schoss.

Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, weil ich dachte, dass er ihn erschießen wollte, doch hatte er schon fast lässig, doch nicht weniger bedrohlich auf den Stiel von Dwalins Axt gezielt.

„Beim nächsten Mal treffe ich wirklich.“, drohte der Schütze.

Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte Angst. Angst, weil ich nicht wusste, wie die Zwerge reagieren würden. Ich selbst hätte dem Mann ja gerne gesagt, dass wir nichts Böses im Schilde führen, doch war meine Zunge wie gelähmt.

Doch da übernahm Balin die Aufgabe. „Ihr kommt wohl aus der Seestadt. Diesen Kahn, den Ihr da habt, der wäre nicht zufälligerweise zu mieten?“, fragte der Ratsherr dann vorsichtig.

Der Schütze beäugte den Zwerg kritisch; als wolle er herausfinden, ob er die Wahrheit sagte.

„Wofür?“, fragte er hart, den Bogen immer noch auf Dwalin gerichtet.

„Wir … müssen bloß über den See.“ Balin zögerte. Ich hielt die Luft an. Was würde er sagen? „Die Eisenberge sind noch weit, doch wollen wir unsere Verwandten dort nicht warten lassen. Außerdem brauchen wir einen warmen, sicheren Ort, um uns aufzuwärmen und Verwundete zu versorgen.“ Kluge Augen blickten den Bogenschützen direkt an. Dieser verharrte noch kurz in seiner Position, doch dann ließ er den Bogen sinken.

Es war gut zu sehen, wie die anderen Balin das Reden überließen.

„Ich kann euch nicht helfen.“ Mit einer kräftigen Geste griff er nach dem ersten der ramponierten Fässer und rollte es zu seinem Kahn. „Diese Fässer stammen aus dem Waldlandreich. Was auch immer ihr mit den Elben zu schaffen hattet, ist nicht gut ausgegangen. Außerdem braucht man die Erlaubnis des Bürgermeisters, um in die Stadt zu gelangen. Bitte entschuldigt nun, ich muss meiner Arbeit nachgehen.“

„Mein Herr, gibt es vielleicht eine andere Möglichkeit in die Stadt zu gelangen?“

Der Mann hielt kurz inne, doch dann antwortete er: „Ja. Aber dafür bräuchtet ihr einen Schmuggler.“

Der alte Zwerg musterte den Menschen nochmals. „Und dem bezahlen wir das Doppelte.“, sagte er dann.

Kurz schien der Fremde zu hadern, doch schließlich stimmte er zu. „Zweihundert Silbermünzen.“

Viele Zwerge schluckten schwer. Es schien eine Menge Geld zu sein, das der Kahnführer verlangte.

„Abgemacht.“, stimmte Balin zu.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus. _Gott sei Dank!_

 

Wenig später saßen wir auf den Lastkahn des Mannes. Frierend hatte ich die Knie unters Kinn gezogen und mit meinen Armen umschlungen. _Gott, ist das kalt! Ich hol mir bestimmt eine saftige Erkältung. Oder bei meinem Glück eine Blasenentzündung; bei den nassen Sachen …_

Mein Blick wanderte über die andern. Bilbo hatte sich ebenfalls in eine Ecke gekauert. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper, die Lippen blau und das Gesicht blass. _Armer Bilbo._ Da kam Thorin zu mir herüber, und musterte mich mit besorgtem Blick. Dann zog er sich den Pelzmantel von den Schultern, legte ihn mir um.

„Nein. Gi-ibbb i-ihn B-b-bbilbo. Er h-hhat ihn m-mm-mehr nötig a-al-als ich!“, brachte ich zähneklappernd hervor.

„Miriam, du -“, setzte der König an, doch ich unterbrach ihn.

„I-ich kk-k-omm zu-zur-recht.“

Erst sah er mich zweifelnd an, doch dann nahm er seinen Mantel und hängte ihn Bilbo über die Schultern. Dieser war offensichtlich mehr als dankbar dafür. _Hoffentlich sind wir bald im Warmen!_

Ich merkte kaum, wie sich Thorin neben mich setzte und mir mit seinen von der Kälte bläulichen Händen reibend über Rücken und Arme fuhr.

„Besser?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, woraufhin ich ihn ansah. Auch ihm sah man die Folgen der Fässerflucht und der Eiseskälte an. Er war zwar etwas blasser als sonst, was durch das schwarze Haar verstärkt wurde und in seinen Haaren hatte sich bereits Eis gebildet, doch in Allem sah er besser aus, als der Hobbit und ich. Die fragilen Kristalle ließen seine schwarze Mähne glitzern und gaben ihm ein wundersames Aussehen.

„Ja.“, brachte ich hervor, und er schenkte mir dafür ein warmes Lächeln.

 

Einige Zeit später ging Thorin zu Balin herüber, der gerade die Silbermünzen für Bard zählte. Der alte Zwerg sah äußerst beunruhigt aus.

„Balin. Wie viel?“, fragte der König nur.

Niedergeschlagen antwortete der Berater: „Es fehlen zehn Münzen.“

Zehn Münzen. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich. _Wenn es nicht anders geht …_ Ich hatte mich entschlossen, und trat steif zu den anderen.

„Reicht das?“, fragte ich, indem ich meine Hand öffnete, in der die silberne Uhr, meine Ohrringe und der Silberring lagen. _Alles, was noch von zu Hause geblieben ist._

„Nein.“, sagte Thorin sanft. „Das ist nicht nötig. Behalte das, was dir von deiner Heimat geblieben ist.“ Dankend nickte ich, dann wand er sich an den rothaarigen Zwerg. „Glóin, komm schon!“

Dieser sah ihn entgeistert an. „Seht mich nicht so an! Diese Reise hat mich _völlig_ ausbluten lassen, und was habe ich bekommen? Nichts! Nur Schmerzen, Leid -“ Er stockte mitten in seiner Tirade, als er die Blicke der anderen bemerkte, die weit in die Ferne gerichtet waren. Auch ich sah den anderen nach … _Erebor …_

„Nehmt es! Nehmt alles!“, rief er dann, und als ich mich zu ihm umdrehte, kippte er den Inhalt seines Geldbeutels auf das Deck. _Das wird reichen._

 

„Schnell, gebt mir das Geld!“, verlangte plötzlich der Schiffer, der, wie ich von Fíli erfahren hatte, Bard hieß, und streckte uns die offene Hand hin.

„Wir werden Euch erst bezahlen, wenn wir haben, was wir brauchen.“, sagte Thorin hart und endgültig.

„Wenn Euch Eure Freiheit lieb ist, tut Ihr, was ich sage. Da vorne stehen Wachen.“, drängte der Mensch.

Auf ein Nicken Thorins hin reicht Balin Bard die Münzen, die er grimmig entgegen nimmt.

„Und nun steigt in die Fässer.“, knurrte er.

Thorin brummte als Antwort, doch dann fügte er sich und gab uns das Zeichen, ebenfalls in die Fässer zu steigen. Doch dem nicht genug, sagte er uns, dass wir keinen Mux machen sollten, egal was auch immer geschehen möge.

 

Mein Herz pochte mir bis zum Hals, als wir an einem Steg anlegten, wie ich durch ein Loch im Fass erkennen konnte. Vorerst war die Kälte vergessen. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn man uns entdeckte. _Kerker? Sklaverei? Oder gar der Tod?_ Endloses Warten quälte meinen Körper. Dann plötzlich erklang ein Rattern und Klirren direkt über mir. _Was -?_ Meine Gedanken wurden schlagartig unterbrochen, als ich reflexartig zusammenzuckte, da mir etwas auf den Kopf klatschte. Ich schloss die Augen, verzog vom Fischgeruch das Gesicht und betete einfach nur, dass der Strom an rohem Fisch, denn nichts anderes war es, aufhören würde, bevor ich unter den Massen erstickte. Das war es dann auch, was mich in Panik versetzte, wo doch der Strom nicht aufhören wollte. Ich versuchte, meinen Mund noch an eines der vielen kleinen Löcher in dem Fass zu zwängen, doch gelang mir dies nicht wirklich. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ich mit frischem, kaltem und glitschigem Fisch bedeckt.

Wer von sich behauptet, er leide nicht an Klaustrophobie, der würde das nun nicht mehr glauben. Ich hatte wirklich Angst, zu ersticken! Wer würde das nicht, in einem kleinen Fass, dass randvoll mit Fisch gefüllt war? Schon alleine der Geruch war beklemmend.

 

 

_„Are you, are you coming to the tree Where they strung up a man they say he murdered three._  
 _Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree._  
  
_Are you, are you coming to the tree_  
 _Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._  
 _Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree._  
  
_Are you, are you coming to the tree_  
 _Where I told you to run, so we’d both be free._  
 _Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree._  
  
_Are you, are you coming to the tree_  
 _Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me._  
 _Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree“_

 

In meinem Geiste rezitierte ich immer wieder dieses Lied was ich aus _Mockingjay_ kannte. Ich weiß nicht, wieso mir ausgerechnet _dieses_ Lied in den Sinn gekommen war. Wie lange alles dauerte, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ob ich durch Trance das Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, oder durch den Sauerstoffmangel zu benommen war, weiß ich nicht.

Ich sah Dinge vor meinem inneren Auge, die so real schienen, wie ein Traum während des Traums. Stimmen begannen sich in der Ferne dazuzumischen, doch konnte ich nicht hören, was diese sagten.

Ein lautes Knallen schreckte mich aus dem Was-es-auch-immer-war auf, nur, damit ich keinen Herzschlag später in meinem Fass nach hinten und dann auf den Boden fallen konnte.

Mit dem Fisch rutschte ich aus dem umgekippten Fass, schnappte erst einmal kräftig nach Luft, konnte aber einen Würgereiz nicht unterdrücken.

Erst nachdem ich wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, und uns Bard ein „Schnell, steht auf!“ zuraunte, wurde mir bewusst, dass wir wirklich in die Stadt gelangt sein mussten.

„Folgt mir!“, sagte der Mensch zu uns, dann wand er sich an einen alten, ärmlich aussehenden Fischer und drückte ihm eine Münze in die Hand. „Du hast sie nicht gesehen, sie waren niemals hier. Den Fisch kannst du umsonst haben.“

 

Bard lotste uns auf Schleichwegen, durch kleine Gässchen zwischen den Holzhäusern durch die Seestadt.Wäre die Stadt nicht so heruntergekommen, hätte man sie als wirklich schön bezeichnen können. Ein wenig erinnerte sie mich an eine andere Art Venedig. Bloß nicht so … nun ja nicht so fein.

Doch so richtig genießen konnte ich den Weg nicht. Mir war so verteufelt kalt, dass ich sogar mit den Zähnen klapperte. _Wenn das nicht auffällt …_

Ich wollte mir grade sagen, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen konnte, doch dann teile uns Bard mit, dass sein Haus unter Beobachtung stünde, und wir den Hintereingang benutzen müssten. Das wäre ja halb so wild gewesen, wenn dann nicht noch herausgekommen wäre, dass wir dafür durch den eiskalten See schwimmen mussten.

„Aber, das werden wir nicht überstehen!“, knurrte ich wütend, was sich aber durch das Zähneklappern nicht so anhörte.

Bard drehte sich zu mir um. „Es gibt keine andere Wahl, wenn Ihr frei bleiben wollt!“

Natürlich war das ersichtlich, doch fragte ich mich, wie viele der Gemeinschaft diese Tortur nicht überleben würden. Bard konnte unsere Waffen und Kleidung nicht mitnehmen, und so waren wir gezwungen, in den schweren Sachen die Strecke im Eiswasser zu überwinden.

Kurz erklärte uns der Mann, wohin wir schwimmen und wir auf ein Klopfen warten sollten, dann verschwand er im Gewirr der Gassen.

Nacheinander ließen wir uns in die Eiseskälte hinab und selbst der dicke Bombur geriet ins Schnaufen. Als auch ich mich daran machte, musste ich aufpassen, vor Schmerz nicht aufzuschreien. _Kalt!_ Ein darauffolgendes, unkontrolliertes Zucken meiner Muskeln durchfuhr meinen gesamten Körper. Mit hakigen Bewegungen versuchte ich über Wasser zu bleiben, doch erwies sich das als äußerst schwierig.

„Kommt.“, kam da der abgehackte Befehl Thorins, der auch gleich die Führung übernahm.

Die Strecke, die wir zu überwinden hatten, belief sich noch nicht einmal auf 30 Meter, doch unter diesen Umständen hätte es ein halber Kilometer sein können. Jedenfalls dauerte es so endlos lange. _In Bewegung bleiben, Miriam!_ Es war die reine Qual. Schon nach wenigen Schwimmzügen spürte ich weder Hände noch Füße, und mein Geist verlangte danach, dass ich einfach schlafen sollte. _Das ist tödlich!_ Ich versuchte, diesen Gedanken im Kopf zu behalten, doch bald glitt er, genau wie alles andere, davon. Es gab nur noch Schmerz und Kälte.

 

_Miriam._

…

_Bleib wach!_

…

„Mm-iriam, b-bb-leib ww-wach, hörst d-du? W-wi-ir ss-sindd sch-sh-schon d-da. Du MMU_MUSST wach b-bleib-ben!“ Ich merkte erst, dass ich die Augen geschlossen hatte, als ich sie wieder öffnete. _Warum bin ich auf einmal so … müde?_ Vor mir erkannte ich verschwommen das bläulich-weiße Gesicht Thorins, die anmutigen, jetzt bläulichen Lippen und die Eiskristalle, die in seinem Haar festgefroren waren.

Ein starker, doch zitternder Arm hielt mich an der Taille umschlungen und drückte mich an den warmen Körper des Zwergs.

„T-Th-o-rin.“, murmelte ich.

Obwohl ich um jede Sekunde Wachsein kämpfte, konnte ich die Augen nicht mehr offenhalten. Thorins blaue Augen begannen mit Wasser und Eis zu verschmelzen, dann verschlang mich die Dunkelheit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Lied im Kapitel stammt aus "Die Tribute von Panem". Ich benutze es immer, wenn ich bei was auch immer durchhalten muss.


	24. Bei Bard

„ … unbesorgt, Thorin. Sie wird bald wieder aufwachen.“, hörte ich gedämpft eine männliche Stimme, als mein Geist langsam der Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht entkam. „Sie hat sich keine bleibenden Schäden zugezogen.“ Jetzt erkannte ich die Stimme als die von Óin, der mit Thorin zu reden schien. Immer noch konnte ich keinen Muskel rühren, zu sehr war mein Geist noch umhüllt. Stille folgte, bis sich mir schwere Schritte näherten und schließlich verstummten. Plötzlich spürte ich eine große, warme Hand, die sanft meine Wange zu streicheln begann, was Wärme sich in mir aus breiten ließ. Ein schweres Seufzen ertönte über mir. _Thorin. Er gibt sich bestimmt die Schuld für meinen Zustand …_

So zwang ich meine Augenlider, sich zu heben. Ein Gewirr aus Farben empfing mich, das sich erst nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln in richtige Bilder verwandelte.

„Miriam! Du bist wach!“, hauchte der Zwergenkönig sichtlich erleichtert und strich mir eine verirrte Strähne zart aus meinem Gesicht. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Geht so.“, krächzte ich wahrheitsgemäß, worauf mir Thorin in eine sitzende Position half, und einen Becher mit Wasser reichte. Ich nippte an dem kalten Wasser, dann merkte ich, wie sehr mein Körper es nötig hatte, und trank den Becher zügig leer. „Wo sind wir hier?“

„In der Seestadt in Bards Haus.“, antwortete er mir ruhig. „Bilbo und du seid durch die Kälte ohnmächtig geworden.“ Als ich daraufhin den Mund öffnete, um nach dem Wohl des Hobbits zu fragen, gab mir Thorin bereits die Antwort. „Óin glaubt, er wird eine Erkältung bekommen, doch geht es ihm sonst ganz gut.“

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit. Wir wären ganz schön arm dran gewesen, wenn wir Bilbo verloren hätten.

„Hast du etwas zu essen? Ich habe Mordshunger.“

Thorins Schultern bebten, als er leise und tief lachte. „Soll ich dir etwas bringen, damit dein Magen dich nicht aufisst?“

„Danke, aber ich glaube, ich kann aufstehen.“, meinte ich daraufhin mit einem Grinsen und begab mich vorsichtig aus dem Bett. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass man mir meine alte Kleidung ausgezogen und mir ein leichtes Nachtkleid aus Leinen angezogen hatte. Schamröte fuhr mir bei dem Gedanken ins Gesicht, dass hier doch nur Männer waren! _Wer zur Hölle hat mich umgezogen? Doch nicht Thorin?_ Zu sehr an diesem etwas unschönen Gedanken hängend, konzentrierte ich mich nicht so recht auf mein Tun, weswegen mich Thorin am Anfang ein wenig stützen musste.

 

Der Weg in die Wohnküche war nicht lang. Das Haus war klein und ärmlich, aber es hatte durch seine Einfachheit doch etwas Schönes an sich.

Am Herdfeuer saßen die anderen Gefährten und wärmten sich mit Tees und Suppen auf, die zwei Mädchen von vielleicht vierzehn und neun Jahren an sie verteilten.

„Miriam, wie geht es dir?“, fragte Fíli.

„Du hast Thorin große Sorgen gemacht.“, ergänzte sein Bruder, der dafür einen Rempler in die Seite bekam. „Aua!“

Ich kam nicht drumherum, bei diesem Anblick zu schmunzeln. „Danke, mir geht es soweit ganz gut.“, antwortete ich dann, und setzte mich zu den Zwergen ans Feuer, wo mir das ältere Mädchen eine Suppe reichte. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und betrachtete sie genauer. Sie hatte dunkelblondes Haar und war recht hübsch anzusehen, doch etwas in ihrer Haltung sagte mir, dass sie es nicht einfach hatte. _Wo ist ihre Mutter? Die Mädchen kümmern sich um uns als ob … Oh..._ Der Gedanke, dass auch sie mutterlos waren, erregte mein Mitleid und Verständnis. Sie hatten das nicht verdient.

„Danke.“, sagte ich, und fragte dann, „Wie heißt du?“

„Sigrid.“ Sie lächelte mich freundlich an. „Meine Schwester Tilda und ich haben und um dich gekümmert.“

_Damit wäre wohl das Rätsel, wer mich denn entkleidet hat, gelöst._ „Vielen Dank. Ihr seid Bards Töchter, nicht wahr?“

„Ja. Unser Bruder Bain hat Eure Freunde herein geholt.“, sagte die jüngere.

„Bitte, ihr könnt ruhig Miriam zu mir sagen.“, bat ich sie, weil mir bei der höflichen Form einfach unwohl war.

Daraufhin blickten mich die Mädchen verlegen an. „'Tschuldigung.“

„Nicht schlimm.“

 

Nachdem wir alle unsere Bäuche wieder gefüllt hatten, rief Thorin Fíli, Kíli, Balin und mich zu sich. Es schien um ein vertrauliches Gespräch zu gehen. Kurz musterte ich die anderen. Sie alle sahen erschöpft und müde aus, doch bei Kíli nahm ich einen ungesunden grauen Schimmer auf seiner Haut wahr. Die Verletzung musste mehr als nur eine Wunde angerichtet haben. _Hat keiner gemerkt, dass er nicht gut aussieht?_

„Wir müssen so schnell es geht von hier fort.“, flüsterte Thorin. „Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit.“

„Ja, der Durinstag ist in drei Tagen.“, sagte Balin.

„Wir müssen bedenken, dass wir die Tür noch finden müssen“, wand Kíli ein. „Sonst war der ganze Weg umsonst!“

„Wir können Bard und seine Familie aber auch nicht gegen den Kopf stoßen. Schließlich haben sie uns geholfen.“, meinte ich.

Der Berater nickte mir zu. „Sie hat recht. Wir können nicht undankbar sein.“

Neben mir knurrte Thorin. „Na gut. Morgen früh brechen wir auf.“

„Gut. Dann wäre das schon mal geklärt, und ich kann meine Sachen für morgen sortieren und packen.“ Eigentlich wollte ich genau wie die anderen gehen, doch Thorin hielt mich am Arm fest.

„Du nicht. Ich möchte, dass du hier bleibst.“ Er sah mich aus gütigen Augen an, die voller Sorge um mich waren. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren …“

So, wie er das sagte, konnte und wollte ich ihm nicht böse sein. Er wollte mich beschützen, mich in Sicherheit wissen. Thorin musste mich wahrlich lieben.

Ungern stellte ich mich gegen seinen Wunsch, doch würde ich mich um ihn genauso sorgen, wenn ich nicht bei ihm wäre. Liebevoll legte ich ihm eine Hand an seine Wange und fuhr dort am Bartansatz entlang. Stark aber nicht grob fühlten sich seine Haare an. Mein Blick fuhr zu seinen hellen Augen und blieben an ihnen haften.

„Ich danke dir sehr, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Und doch weißt du, dass ich meinen eigenen Kopf habe und dir folgen werde.“ Meine Augen sanken zu seinem Mund hinunter, meine Finger folgten und strichen sanft über seine anmutig geschwungenen Lippen. Sein warmer Atem kribbelte auf meiner Haut. „Und wenn du dich dem Drachen stellst, dann möchte ich bei dir sein. Ich will mich nicht verstecken.“

Der Zwerg berührte mich an der Hüfte, fuhr dann mit seiner Hand auf den Rücken und zog mich liebevoll zu ihm. „Wenn du es wünschst, dann kannst zu mitkommen.“, lenkte er ein und zeichnete mit der anderen Hand meine Halsschlagader nach, bis er weiter unten über meinem Herzen angekommen war, was mir einen schönen Schauer über den Rücken tropfen ließ. Wohltuend schloss ich meine Augen und berührte mit meiner Stirn die seine.

„Och man, jetzt küsst euch doch endlich!“

Kaum hörten wir Tildas kindliche Stimme und die ermahnenden Worte ihrer großen Schwester, trennten wir uns ruckartig voneinander als wäre nichts gewesen. Thorin räusperte sich und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort fort.

 

„Kíli?“, sprach ich den brünetten Zwerg an. Er war gerade dabei seine Schlafstätte herzurichten.

„Hm? Brauchst du etwas?“

„Nein“ Meine Stimme war ganz ruhig. „Aber du könntest vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen.“

Irritiert hielt er inne und sah mich an. „Wieso? Das schaff ich alleine!“, meinte er und zeigte auf die Wolldecke.

Ich seufzte. „Das meine ich nicht. Du siehst nicht gut aus.“

„Warum sollte ich nicht gut aussehen? Ich bin nur müde wie du auch.“, versuchte mich der junge Zwerg abzuwimmeln.

Ich jedoch ließ nicht locker. „Du kannst mir doch nicht sagen, dass du so blass wirst, wenn du müde wirst! Bist du sicher, dass mit der Wunde alles in Ordnung ist?“

„Warum sollte damit etwas sein? Ich habe nicht wenig Blut verloren. Da ist man nun mal etwas blasser.“ _So ein dummer Junge!_

Ich bemerkte, dass er nicht mit sich reden lassen würde. „Vielleicht ist es besser, Kíli, wenn Óin noch einmal nach dir sieht. Aber das ist deine Entscheidung. Ich habe nur versucht zu helfen.“

Damit war für mich die Sache erledigt. _Wenn er nachher vom Fieber geschüttelt im Bett liegt, ist das seine Schuld._

Und damit legte ich mich schlafen.

 

Ein lautes pochen riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Jemand hämmerte an die Haustür. _Erwartet Bard Besuch?_ Bard kam, in seine Schlafsachen gekleidet, die Treppe herunter und deutete uns, still zu sein. Dann machte er die Tür einen Spalt auf.

„Oh, Morgen Braga. Es ist noch früh. Ist etwas passiert?“, fragte der Bogenschütze den Mann vor der Tür.

„Ich bin hier, um deinen Gästen zum Bürgermeister zu bringen, der ihnen ein großes Willkommen geben will. Sie sind doch nicht schon wieder fort?“, antwortete Braga, und etwas war da in seiner Stimme, das ich nicht mochte.

Nach und nach wachten auch die anderen auf. Sie waren ebenso wenig von der Unterbrechung begeistert wie ich. Vor allem, weil sie eine potenzielle Gefahr darstellte.

Ich sah, wie Bard misstrauisch die Stirn runzelte. „Mal ganz unter uns, Braga, woher wüsste ich, dass der Bürgermeister diese _Gäste_ nicht einfach einsperrt, wenn sie erst mal bei ihm sind?“

Stille. Ich konnte mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie es in Braga arbeitete. Schließlich folgte: „Der Bürgermeister ist sich des hohen Status' der Gäste bewusst und möchte ihnen eine etwas … _ansehnlichere_ Behausung zu Gute kommen lassen. Du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sie sich aufhalten?“

Mir gefiel das alles nicht. So leise wie möglich kroch ich aus meinem Schlaflager und krallte mir meinen Bogen. _Woher weiß dieser Braga von uns? Da ist doch was oberfaul!_ Die Zwerge und auch der Hobbit bewaffneten sich ebenfalls und waren auf alles gefasst. Selbst Kíli schien, trotz seines angeschlagenen Zustands, voller Entschlossenheit alles, was da gleich durch die Tür kam, niederzustrecken.

Da setzte Bard zu einer Antwort an. Auf einmal klang er düster und gefährlich. „Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mich angelogen hast und der Bürgermeister diesen Gästen auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dann kann deine Frau auf dir hocken, so viel sie will und es wird dennoch nichts bringen!“

Braga hörte man bis hier schlucken. „Es – es ist d-die Wahrheit Bard! Der Bürgermeister lädt sie nur zum Essen ein. Ein Festessen und eine Nacht in den weichsten Betten Esgaroths.“, stammelte der Mann sichtlich nervös. Ich grinste schelmisch. _Da hat wohl jemand Angst um seine Kronjuwelen …_

„Schön, dass wir uns so gut verstehen.“, sagte Bard nun mit einer Spur Ironie. „Bis wann soll ich diese Gäste denn aufgelesen haben?“

„Heute Abend, wenn die Sonne untergeht. Im Haus des Bürgermeisters. Bei den Gästen handelt es sich wohl um vierzehn sehr kleine Gestalten und einen Menschen.“

„Mal sehen, ob ich sie alle auflesen kann.“, meinte der Bogenschütze, dann schloss er die Tür und stieß erleichtert die Luft aus. Auch aus mir und den anderen wich die Anspannung.

„Na toll, und was machen wir jetzt? Wir haben nicht genug Zeit für so etwas!“, sagte Fíli.

Thorin schien das ebenso zu sehen. „Wir verlieren einen _ganzen_ Tag, wenn wir hier bleiben. Ein Tag, der uns bei der Suche nach dem Eingang in den Berg fehlen wird. Wir sollten doch genauso heimlich wieder aus der Stadt kommen können, wie wir hinein kamen.“

Da stellte sich der Kahnführer vor den König. „Seid Ihr Euch da sicher? Es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass sie nicht erfahren haben, dass ihr hier seid! Sie werden euch alle entdecken. Und dann mögen euch die Götter gnädig sein. Mit dem Bürgermeister ist nicht zu spaßen.“

„Thorin, warum bleiben wir nicht noch einen Tag hier, essen, feiern und lachen noch einmal zusammen?“, warf ich ein. „Es könnte das letzte richtige Mahl sein, das wir erleben. Außerdem ist der Durinstag erst übermorgen. Für die Reise bis zum Berg brauchen wir bloß einen Tag. Da bleibt uns noch ein ganzer für die Suche nach der Tür.“

Der König von Durins Volk schien zu überlegen, musterte mich und schließlich sagte er: „Einverstanden. Wir werden uns dieses Vergnügen erlauben.“

Ich lächelte ihn dankbar an. _Ich denke, dass dieses Festmahl etwas einmaliges werden wird. Ich bin so gespannt darauf!_


	25. Ein dreifaches Willkommen

Der Abend war gekommen und hatte sich frühwinterlich über den See gelegt. In warme Mäntel gekleidet, folgten wir Bard, der uns zum Haus des Bürgermeisters führte. Der Mann schien nicht so begeistert davon zu sein, uns in die _Höhle des Löwen_ zu bringen, wie er meinte.

Ich selbst ging neben Thorin, der meine Hand hielt und mit seinem rauen Daumen Kreise auf meinem Handrücken zeichnete. Ich genoss diese stille Nähe zu ihm.

Je länger der Weg dauerte, desto mehr Leute sahen uns nach und legten tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen. Wortfetzen wie _Herr der Silberquellen_ und _Prophezeiung von Durins Volk_ drangen aus der Menge an meine Ohren. _Eine Prophezeiung? Herr der Silberquellen? … Sekunde, da war doch was …_

 

_The Lord of silver fountains,_

_The King of caven stone,_

_The King beneath the mountains_

_Shall come into his own!_

 

_The stream shall run in gladness_

_At the Mountain-king's return,_

_All sorrow fail and sadness,_

_The lake shall shine and burn!_

 

Ich erinnerte mich an diese Zeilen, wusste aber nicht woher ich sie kannte. Vielleicht hatte das Buch, was ich in der Straßenbahn zu lesen glaubte, etwas damit zu tun. Doch je mehr ich darüber nachzudenken versuchte, desto mehr entglitt mir der Gedanke. Schon bald ließ ich davon ab.

 

Tatsächlich waren unsere Befürchtungen unbegründet. Der Bürgermeister und eine weitere, noch schleimigere Figur mit Monobraue hießen uns am großen Holzportal des Anwesens herzlich Willkommen. Die Ehrlichkeit dahinter bezweifelte ich allerdings stark.

Nach einer kleinen Ansprache, der sich auch viele Schaulustige nicht entgingen ließen, bat uns der dicke Bürgermeister herein.

Kurz sah Thorin mir in die Augen und ließ ein sanftes Lächeln über seine Lippen fließen, was mich fröhlich machte. Dann führte er mich in die stolze Halle des Anwesens. Ihr Stil erinnerte mich sehr an die Renaissance oder den frühen Barock. Viel Schnickschnack, eine goldene Statue hier, ein Tischchen aus Elfenbein dort. _Der Bürgermeister sollte lieber seinem Volk mehr zu Essen geben, als sich die Bude mit solchem Plunder vollzustopfen!_ Man hatte in der Mitte des Saals einen großen Tisch für fünfzehn Personen gedeckt. Auf der edlen Seidentischdecke standen Karaffen mit dunklem Rotwein, der dem aus Thranduils Reich gar nicht so unähnlich sah, fette Spanferkel und kandierte Früchte. Bei dem Anblick dieser äußerst kalorienreichen Nachspeise, erinnerte ich mich an eine Fanfiction, die ich mal gelesen hatte. In dieser wurde Thorin während eines Banketts in den Ered Luin vergiftet, wobei sich die tödliche Substanz, die ganz nah an Cyankali heran kam oder sogar jenes war, in den kandierten Früchten befunden hatte. Ich hatte zwar nicht den Verdacht, dass man uns alle umbringen wollte, denn das hätte man bereits getan, doch beschloss ich für mich, die Früchte nicht anzurühren. _Fifteen Shades of Cyanide_ würde jetzt einer meiner Kumpels aus der Schule zum Besten geben.

 

Das Essen war erstklassig, fast, wie das Letzte Abendmahl. Ich saß zu Thorins rechten und schob mir grade ein Stück Fleisch mit der Gabel in den Mund, dem ein Schluck des schweren Weins folgte. Schon lange hatte ich nicht mehr so gut gegessen. Ja, seit Bruchtal hatte ich kein so fülliges Essen mehr gesehen.

„Schmeckt es dir?“, fragte Thorin.

„Du hörst dich an, als hättest du's selbst gemacht.“, neckte ich ihn und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er kicherte.

„Schon gut. Es schmeckt sehr.“

Daraufhin lächelte der Zwerg warm und hielt mir die Schale mit den kandierten Früchten hin. Dankend lehnte ich ab, woraufhin ich Bofur zusah, der eines seiner Lieder zum Besten gab.

 

_There is an inn, a merry old inn_

_beneath an old grey hill,_

_and there they brew a beer so brown_

_that the Man in the Moon himself came down_

_one night to drink his fill._

 

_The landlord keeps a little dog_

_that is mighty fond of jokes;_

_when there's good cheer among the guests,_

_he cocks an ear at all the jests_

_and laughs until he chokes._

 

So und ähnlich ging es weiter, wir klatschten im Rhythmus in die Hände und stampften laut mit den Füßen. Es wurde gejohlt und gegrölt, bis die Stimme heiser wurde. Und plötzlich verschwand der Tisch vor meinen Augen und schwebte an Händen durch die Luft und von mir fort. Gerade so erwischte ich noch das letzte Bisschen von meinem Teller, bevor dieser aus meiner Reichweite verschwand. Ich wurde von meinem Stuhl in die Höhe gerissen und fand mich plötzlich in Bofurs Armen wieder. Er machte mit mir ein paar Drehungen über den Boden, bevor ich völlig verdattert an Fíli weitergereicht wurde. Auch mit ihm flog ich über den Boden, bevor mich wieder andere Hände berührten. _Ein Tanz!_ Ich lächelte bei meiner Erkenntnis. Freude kam in mir auf, warme Wohltuende Freude. _Wann haben wir doch zuletzt was Spaß gehabt?_ Ich lachte, während ich mich durch die Gemeinschaft reichen ließ. Alles war vergessen. Die Reise, der Durinstag, alle Sorgen. Nur Glück und Freude waren hier zu finden.

Dann spürte ich seine Hände, sah ihm in die eisblauen Augen, die mich freudig anstrahlten, sein leider so seltenes tiefes Lachen ertönte aus seiner Kehle und ließ mein Grinsen noch eine Spur breiter werden. Doch dann war es wieder vorbei, bis ich in 12 Runden wieder bei meinem Liebsten sein würde.

 

Als der Tanz zu Ende war, schenkte ich mir noch etwas Wein ein. Es war nicht so viel, dass ich nicht mehr wüsste, was ich täte, aber genug, um die Stimmung noch mehr zu heben. Kurz darauf stand Thorin neben mir. Statt des Weins schenkte er sich nur Wasser ein. _Seltsam._

„Es freut mich, dich so glücklich zu sehen.“, sagte er dann leise.

„Und mich freut es, dich so beherzt lachen zu sehen.“

Er blickte mich an, musterte mich. Seine Augen wanderten liebevoll an meinen Körper entlang. „Du bist wunderschön, _Givashel_.“, hauchte er.

Berührt schlug ich die Augen nieder. Ja, das Kleid war schön. Es war eines aus dem Fundus des Meisters, genau wie Thorins Waffenrock, dessen blutroter Umhang ihm wallend über die Schultern fiel. Er war etwas zu groß, und dennoch war er in ihn gekleidet eine imposante Gestalt.

Der König sah kurz zu Bofur, gab ihm ein kurzes Zeichen, dann wand er sich wieder mir zu. „Miriam, der nächste Tanz gebührt uns beiden. Nur uns beiden.“ Da verbeugte er sich vor mir und streckte mir seine Hand anbietend aus. „Darf ich um diesem Tanz bitten?“

Ich strahlte über beide Ohren. „Ja. Natürlich.“ Und so griff ich mit klopfendem Herzen nach seiner kräftigen Hand und ließ mich in die Mitte des Saals führen. Die anderen standen erwartungsvoll im Kreis um uns herum. Ich kannte zwar damals die Schritte dieses Tanzes noch nicht, doch ich würde mich wie immer vom Gefühl leiten lassen.

Thorin wies meiner linken Hand den Weg auf seinen Rücken, dann legte er seine rechte um meine Taille und zog mich so dicht zu ihm, dass ich sein flatterndes Herz spüren konnte. Schließlich schlossen sich seine Finger um meine rechte.

Als die Musik einsetzte und Thorin mich sanft in den Tanz einleitete, verschwand alles um uns herum. Ich sah nur ihn, den Mann meines Herzens, denjenigen, mit dem ich hier in Mittelerde alt werden wollte. _Aber sie hat doch einen Freund in ihrer Heimat! w_ ürden manche jetzt sagen. Ja, Lukas ist mein Freund, der Eine Freund. Aber er ist unerreichbar für mich. Sollte ich deswegen Thorin ablehnen? Nein. Ich hatte mich an jenem Tag entschlossen. Hier in Mittelerde war Thorin mein Einer, mein Seelenverwandter. Ihn würde ich bis ans Ende unserer beider Tage lieben.

 

Der Tanz war leicht und ruhig. Ich hörte Bofurs Flöte, eine Violine und andere liebliche Instrumente. Balin sang leise dazu auf Khuzdûl. Es war so schön. Thorin lächelte mich an, dann führte er mich in eine Drehung, in der sein Umhang wie ein rotes Meer durch die Luft floss. Dieser Moment war so perfekt. Ich kann ihn gar nicht richtig beschreiben, weil ich keine Worte finde, um dies alles hier zu erfassen.

Der Tanz war so schnell zu Ende, doch war die Stimmung nicht verflogen. Thorin hielt mich immer noch in seinen Armen. Seine blauen Augen waren erfüllt von Liebe, als er zu mir hoch sah.

„Miriam, willst du meine Frau werden?“, flüsterte er.

In jenem Moment war ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt. Freude erstrahlte auf meinem Gesicht. „Ja! Ja, ich will!“

Die Gemeinschaft jubelte und freute sich für ihren König. Ich aber zog Thorin nur noch enger an mich heran und legte meine Lippen auf die seinen. Das erste Mal nahm ich sie wirklich wahr. Weich waren sie und schmeckten nach Pfeifenkraut.

Kurz noch kosteten wir die Lippen des Anderen, bevor Thorin liebevoll mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat, welchen ich ihm ohne zu zögern gewährte. Es war ein Spiel der Zärtlichkeit, das sich nicht nur in unseren Mündern, sondern auch außerhalb davon abspielte. Der Zwerg strich mir mit der Hand sanft über meinen Rücken, während er mit der anderen meinen Nacken umschlungen hatte. Ich hingegen hatte beide Arme locker um seinen Hals gelegt.

Langsam spürte ich eine Wärme in mir, wie ich sie noch nie in mir gespürt hatte, ein Feuer, das sich in mir ausbreitete. In Thorins Augen schienen dasselbe Feuer zu brennen, wie in mir.

Langsam lösten wir uns, als wir wieder Luft holen mussten. Ich wusste, was ich nun wollte, war mein Körper doch schon längst in der Stimmung dazu. Wie von selbst gingen wir eng umschlungen aus dem Saal zu Thorins Zimmer, das man ihm als Anführer und König zur Verfügung gestellt hatte. Schnell war die Tür aus harter Eiche geöffnet und wieder geschlossen. Hier waren wir ungestört.

Wieder verschlossen meine Lippen die seinen. Das Feuer in mir war nicht mehr zu bändigen. Hier würde es gleich geschehen. Hier in diesem Zimmer in Seestadt würde ich mich Thorin hingeben. Das Erste Mal.

Fast automatisch half ich Thorin aus seinem Waffenrock, während er zuerst sein Schwert von seiner Hüfte schnallte, das polternd auf die Dielen fiel. Dann wanderten seine starken Hände auf meinen Rücken und öffneten geschickt die Schnüre meines Mieders, während wir es uns auf dem Bett gemütlich machten. Schließlich folgten noch Hose und Rock. Dann war es soweit. Ich sah in das erste Mal so, wie ihn Mahal geschaffen hatte. Seinen muskulösen, von den ein oder anderen Narben verzierten Körper, die behaarte Brust und seine nun erregte Manneskraft.

„ _Givashel..._ “, hauchte Thorin. „Ich liebe dich.“

Dann war der Augenblick gekommen.

 

~*~

 

Es war so schön gewesen. Anders, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, aber so wunderschön. Viel besser, als ich mir es je hätte erträumen können.

Immer noch lagen wir ineinander verschlungen auf dem Bett. Das Feuer war erloschen, aber die wohlige Wärme war geblieben. Thorin schmiegte sich eng an mich und streichelte mich zärtlich. Dann nahm er die Schmuckschließe, die er mir im Düsterwald gegeben hatte, aus meinem Haar, flocht einen neuen Zopf vorne links, der sich wie ein Bauernzopf an meinen Kopf schmiegte und dann vor meinem Ohr herunterhing, und verschloss diesen mit ihr.

„Das zeigt jedem Zwerg aus meinem Volk, dass du meine Frau bist, meine Königin und damit der größte Schatz, den wir Zwerge haben.“, flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

Ich sagte nichts, sondern lächelte, kuschelte mich noch weiter an ihn und schloss müde die Augen.

Bald darauf war ich friedlich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen und hatte süße Träume.


	26. Durinstag

Sanfter, tiefer Gesang holte mich aus meinen Träumen. Ich brauchte etwas, um mich daran zu erinnern, was in der Nacht geschehen war, doch als dann die Erinnerung in all ihrer Schönheit kam, lächelte ich und schmiegte mich mehr an Thorin, der seinen Arm um meine Taille gelegt hatte.

„Guten Morgen, _Givashel._ Hast du gut geschlafen?“, fragte Thorin, der seine Hand in meine Haare wandern ließ.

„Ja, sehr gut.“ Lange musterte ich ihn. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen stand ihm mehr als der oft so harte und ernste Ausdruck. Doch dann wendete er der Ferne hinter mir die Aufmerksamkeit zu, und sein Lächeln verschwand.

„Der Tag bricht an. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“ Er löste sich von mir, stand auf und hinterließ eine ungemütliche Kälte, die mich frösteln ließ. „Komm, Miriam. Mach dich für die Reise bereit!“

Verwirrt von seinem plötzlichen Sinneswandel, runzelte ich die Stirn. _Was war das denn grade?_ Und doch tat ich wie geheißen und zog das Kleid von gestern an. Der Bürgermeister würde uns heute offiziell mit großem Tamtam verabschieden, und da sollten wir nicht in Lumpen gehüllt sein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle zur Abreise bereit waren. Kíli war noch blasser geworden, doch ließ mich das völlig kalt. Es war seine eigene Dummheit, niemandem etwas zu sagen. Und Dummheit muss wehtun.

 

Wir wurden von den Stadtwachen wie hochgestellte Adelige zum Kai des Bürgermeisters eskortiert, ich jedoch empfand es eher als ein Gang zum Schafott. Man behandelte uns mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit. Die Menschen standen in Massen um uns herum; ob sie hierzu gezwungen wurden, konnte ich nicht sagen, war aber wahrscheinlich. Es war widerlich.

Thorin hatte seine Hand demonstrativ um meine Taille geschlungen. Stolz schritt er mit mir an seiner Seite voran.

„Heute Abend siehst du dein neues Zuhause, Miriam. Du wirst von der Schönheit Erebors beeindruckt sein.“, flüsterte mir Thorin ins Ohr.

_Ja, heute Abend …_

 

Bald darauf kamen wir an einen Kai, an dem für uns ein Boot bereitgestellt war. Der Bürgermeister stieg auf ein Podium, bei dem auch eine Musikkapelle mit seltsam anmutenden Instrumenten stand. Das ganze sah so albern aus, dass es schon nicht mehr lustig war, sondern nur noch dämlich.

„Verehrte Bürger von Seestadt“, fing der dicke Mann seine Rede an, „diese besonderen Gäste, die uns die letzten drei Tage mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehrt haben, ziehen nun ihrer glorreichen Zukunft entgegen. Soll der König edlen Steins in seine Heimat zurückkehren und uns wieder Wohlstand bringen, wie die Prophezeiung es besagt.“

Die Menschen jubelten. Entweder waren sie von den Worten des Bürgermeisters geblendet oder wollten nicht sehen, wie klein doch die Chance war, dass wir es lebend in diesen Berg schafften, geschweige denn Smaug zu besiegen.

Plötzlich löste sich Thorin von mir und trat zu der Menge.

„Volk von Seestadt. Ich, Thorin, Sohn von Thráin Sohn von Thrór, möchte euch nun ein Versprechen geben, auf dass es nicht bloß leere Worte und Versprechungen sein werden. Ich schwöre euch, dass wir die Bestie, die seit über 170 Jahren in meinem Berg haust, besiegen und euch so viel Gold schenken werde, um Thal wieder aufzubauen und euch ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Leben“, er sah zu mir, dann deutete er mir zu ihm zu kommen und legte einen Arm um mich, „und dem Leben meiner Frau.“

Ich war nicht so sehr begeistert davon, dass er mein Leben mit in das Versprechen einbezog, doch blieb ich still und genoss den Jubel und die Freude, die uns die Menschen entgegen brachten.

Dann führte Thorin mich zu dem Boot. Die anderen folgten uns nach, doch als Kíli einsteigen wollte, hielt Thorin seinen Neffen zurück.

„Du nicht. Du bist krank und würdest uns nur aufhalten.“, sagte er, als wäre es eine entschlossene Sache. _Wenigstens hat er bemerkt, dass mit ihm was nicht stimmt._

Kíli sah ihn erstaunt an. „Was redest du denn da? Ich komme natürlich mit! Ich werde dabei sein, wenn diese Tür aufgeht.“

Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Ich glaub du willst einfach nicht lernen …_

„Nein.“ Thorin schüttelte den Kopf, dann streichelte er seinem Neffen liebevoll durchs Haar. „Bleib hier, komm nach wenn du gesund bist.“

Dieser jedoch sah ihn enttäuscht an und entzog sich seiner liebevollen Geste. Niedergeschlagen und genervt stieg er zurück auf den Kai. Óin folgte, da er seine Pflicht als Heiler wahrnahm.

Gerade als Thorin sich wieder umdrehte, fasste Fíli seinen Arm. „Onkel, das kannst du ihm nicht antun!“ Ein flehender Blick war in seinen Augen. „Er träumt davon den Berg aus den Geschichten zu betreten, seit er ein kleiner Junge ist. Geschichten die _du_ uns erzählt hast.“

„Fíli -“

„Das kannst du ihm nicht einfach wegnehmen!“

„Eines Tages wirst du es verstehen.“, sagte Thorin wissend. In jenem Moment wirkte er so alt und erfahren, dass ich es förmlich spürte, wie lang sein Leben denn nun schon andauerte.

„Nein, Thorin. _Das_ werde ich nie verstehen!“

Ich wollte nicht, dass die drei im Streit auseinander gingen. Schon gar nicht, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass keiner von uns überleben könnte.

„Sieh mal, Fíli. Dein Onkel hat Recht. Er muss an sein ganzes Volk denken. Und das Wohl vieler wiegt mehr als das Wohl weniger oder eines Einzelnen.“ *

Der Thronfolger sah mich ungläubig an und schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er nicht wahr haben, dass ich Thorin zustimmte. Dann stieg er plötzlich vom Boot.

„Fíli, du gehörst zur Gemeinschaft.“, sagte Thorin.

„Ich gehöre zu meinem Bruder.“, war nur die kurze Antwort. Dann wandte er sich von uns allen ab und setzte sich zu Kíli, der sich auf eine Bank gesetzt hatte und versuchte, Óin abzuschütteln.

Genau das hatte ich eigentlich verhindern wollen, doch jetzt war es zu spät.

 

Kurz nachdem wir abgelegt hatten, bemerkte Ori, dass Bofur fehlte. Ich wollte zurück, aber Thorin meinte, dass wir die Zeit dringend bräuchten. _Was ist nur mit ihm los?_

Ich wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, doch sah er mich nicht einmal mehr an, als das Boot weiter über den See glitt. Sein Blick war allein gen Erebor gerichtet, als hätte ihn dieser Berg verhext.

Schweigend setzte ich mich neben Balin.

„Sag mal, liegt irgend ein Zauber auf dem Berg?“, fragte ich den alten Zwerg.

Dieser sah mich erst kurz verwirrt an, dann huschte sein Blick kurz zu Thorin. „Dieser Berg zieht Thorin an, seitdem wir ihn als Jugendliche verlassen mussten. Er hat sein halbes Leben auf diese eine Chance gewartet. Sei nicht so streng mit ihm, _zabdûname._ *“ Dann wurde sein Blick verschlossen. „Es ist nicht der Berg, den er fürchten muss.“, murmelte er.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich verstehe nicht.“

Balin lächelte mich an. „Schon gut, _zabdûname._ Es ist nichts.“

Ich runzelte die Stirn, war ich mir doch sicher, dass Balin mir nicht alles erzählte. Auch hatte ich so ein Gefühl im Innern, dass da irgendwas war, was mit diesem Berg nicht stimmte, doch wollte ich vorerst nichts unternehmen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Thorin sauer auf mich war.

 

Am Mittag kamen wir an den Ruinen von Thal vorbei. Die eingestürzten Häuser und Hallen waren nur ein Schatten von dem, was diese Stadt einst gewesen sein musste. Sie sah ein wenig nach Toskana aus, wie ich fand. _Dieser Ort hier muss mal voller Leben und Farben gewesen sein._ Ich seufze. Die Ruinen hatten so eine erdrückende Aura. Ich fühlte förmlich das, was hier vor ewigen Zeiten geschehen war. Ich hörte die Schreie, konnte das Feuer förmlich sehen, das die Leute verbrannte.

Schon zu Hause hatte ich die Aura vor allem von Orten mit historischer Bedeutung spüren können. Das Brandenburger Tor, die Ulmer Festung, Herrenchiemsee. Die Schlimmste Aura hatte für mich jedoch Auschwitz …

 

Mahal sei Dank verweilten wir nicht lange bei den alten Ruinen. Es war nur eine kurze Rast, um etwas zu trinken und eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Dann ging es weiter durch Smaugs Einöde zum Erebor. Wir sprachen alle nicht viel. Lieber sparten wir unseren Atem für den langen Aufstieg zum Erebor.

Thorin war nervös, das sah jeder Depp. Wieder und wieder sah er sich um, blickte auf die Karte, sah sich wieder um, suchte, fand aber nicht die geheime Treppe zur Tür. Mittlerweile war es Abend geworden. Die tiefstehende Sonne hatte den Berghang in ein Goldenes Licht getaucht. Vor uns war eine riesige Zwergenstatue aus dem Stein gearbeitet. Mir klappte erst einmal der Mund auf. Waren Zwerge doch so klein und schufen dennoch etwas so großes. Ich konnte mich nicht sattsehen an starken Mustern und scharfen Kanten. _Diese Kunst …_

Ich sah der Statue ins steinerne Gesicht. Irgendwie kamen mir die Züge des Zwerges, der auf seinem Thron saß, sehr bekannt vor. Scharf geschnittene Züge, eine gerade, spitze Nase und ernste, aber auch melancholische Augen.

„Miriam, siehst du was?“, wurde ich dann plötzlich von Thorin mit scharfer Stimme angesprochen. Erschrocken zuckte ich kurz zusammen.

Ich sah mich noch genauer um; mein Blick glitt an der Statue hinab, die Armlehnen des Throns waren mit stufenförmigen Mustern geschmückt, und – _Halt!_ Meine Augen glitten zum Thron zurück. Ich lächelte. Ich hatte die Stufen gefunden.

„Thorin, sieh da! Es ist der Thron. Die stufenförmigen Muster in der Armlehne.“, mit Freude im

Herzen zeigte ich meinem Liebsten die Stelle.

„Du hast scharfe Augen, _Givashel._ “ Thorins Gesicht strahlte vor Freude, was mich noch eine Spur glücklicher machte. „Kommt, hier geht es lang!“

Der Aufstieg war sehr beschwerlich. Wenn man auch nur einmal nicht aufpasste, würde man zwischen die versetzt in den Stein geschlagenen Stufen rutschen und dutzende Meter in die Tiefe stürzen, was definitiv tödlich enden würde. Ich hatte zwar keine Höhenangst und war auch schon oft in einem Hochseilgarten gewesen, doch hier war ich in keinster Weise gesichert. Dazu musste ich immer wieder, wenn ich kletterte, nach unten in die Tiefe sehen, was mir dann doch ein bisschen mulmig in Magen werden ließ. Oben angekommen, war das noch nicht das Ende. Als nächstes mussten wir über eine schmale, steinerne Axt balancieren, bevor wir dann endlich nach wenigen weiteren Stufen auf einem kleinen Felsplateau ankamen. _Hier musste sie also sein, die geheime Tür._

Ich keuchte mir vor Anstrengung fast die Lunge aus dem Leib und trank schnell ein paar Schluck aus meinem Wasserschlauch, doch viel Zeit zum Ausruhen war nicht mehr. Es war bereits so spät, dass die Sonne fast den Horizont berührte. _Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit!_

„Freunde! Mögen die Leute, die an uns zweifeln, diesen Tag bereuen!“, rief Thorin, als er den Schlüssel hochhielt. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Schlüsselloch. Ich trat neben ihn, und untersuchte den Stein sowohl mit meinen Augen als auch mit meinen Händen, doch spürte ich nur den kahlen Fels. Thorin war furchtbar nervös. Ein Blick auf seine kräftigen Brust zeigte mir, wie unruhig sein Herz in ihr flatterte. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich, wenn ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter läge, er deutlich unter meinen Fingern zittern würde.

Er rief nach Nori und Dwalin, denen ich Platz machte. Ein bisschen Hoffnung hatte ich, dass der Dieb vielleicht was finden würde, während ich Dwalin eher zutraute, die Tür notfalls einzuschlagen. Die beiden gebrauchten ihre Kräfte vergebens. _Das kann doch jetzt nicht wahr sein!_ Wir waren so nah dran, so nah. Dann verschwand die Hoffnung hinter dem Horizont, als die Sonne endgültig versank. Es war vorbei. Aus.

„Nein!“, rief Thorin. „Es stand doch so da, Balin: _Wenn der letzte Stahl am Durinstag hinabfallen wird auf das Schlüsselloch._ Balin, was habe ich übersehen? Was …?“ Thorin rann eine Träne über die Wange.

„Das Licht ist fort.“, sagte Balin betrübt, was wir alle wussten. „Es ist vorbei, Thorin.“

Ich hatte Tränen in den Augen. Soeben war Thorins Lebenstraum zerplatzt. Mein Liebster ließ den Schlüssel aus seiner Hand auf den steinigen Grund fallen. Er hatte abgeschlossen. Würde er doch nie wieder in seinem Leben eine Chance bekommen, denn der wahre Durinstag, wie es heute einer war, fand nur etwa alle 200 Jahre statt. Selbst Kíli oder Fíli würden ihn vermutlich nicht mehr erleben.

„Kommt“, sagte Thorin melancholisch, „wir gehen.“ Er nahm mich an der Hand und führte mich zu den Stufen zurück. Hinter mir hörte ich Bilbo lautstark protestieren, dass wir doch nicht einfach aufgeben konnten, doch es war zu spät.

Tröstend drückte ich Thorins Hand.

„Tut mir leid.“, flüsterte ich.

„Nein … das brauch es nicht. Mir tut es leid. Ich hätte mehr versuchen müssen. Ach wären wir doch nur schneller gewesen -“

„Kommt zurück!“, hörte ich plötzlich Bilbo in der Ferne rufen. „Es ist das Licht des Mondes, des letzten Herbstmondes!“

„Was?“, murmelte Thorin, doch ich verstand und zog ihn am Arm zurück. _Natürlich. Auch der Mond schickt Licht auf die Erde. Nicht nur die Sonne und die Sterne._

Wieder zurück auf dem Plateau hüpfte Bilbo aufgeregt auf und ab und hielt Thorin den Schlüssel hin. Dieser nahm ihn sinnlich aus der Hand des Halblings, schritt auf die Felswand zu, steckte den Schlüssel in eine kleine Spalte und drehte ihn. Thorin drückte mit all seiner Kraft gegen den Fels, während wir anderen alle gespannt warteten. Mein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung bis an den Hals.

Dann endlich gab der Stein unter Thorins Händen nach und schwang wie die riesige Tür eines Safes in den Berg. _Es ist geschafft …_ Ein eine Tonne schwerer Stein fiel mir vom Herzen.

 

Wie von alter Erinnerung getrieben ging Thorin ein Stück in den dunklen Gang hinein. Er berührte den Fels mit seinen Händen.

„Ich kenne diese Mauern, diesen Stein.“, flüsterte Thorin und seine Stimme was voller Emotionen und ewiger Sehnsucht. „Erinnerst du dich, Balin? Kammern gefüllt mit goldenem Licht.“

„Ich erinnere mich“, schniefte der alte Zwerg.

Sie waren endlich wieder zu Hause. Nach all der langen Zeit, sind sie endlich wieder Daheim.

Dann drehte sich Thorin zu mir um und streckte mir die Hand hin, die ich andächtig entgegennahm. Sanft führte er mich mit einem liebevollem Lächeln durch die Tür.

„Miriam. Willkommen im Erebor.“


	27. Erebor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da das hier nur mein Zweitaccount ist, hab ich den im Unistress leider ein wenig vernachlässigt. Deshalb gibt es jetzt die Kapitel 25-27 auf einmal.  
> lg  
> The Dwarfess

„Wollen wir nicht heruntergehen, Thorin?“ fragte ich voller Enthusiasmus und drückte Thorins Hände voller Glück. „Ich freu mich schon so sehr, die großen Hallen zu sehen!“

Die Anderen sahen mich an, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen, doch ich ließ mich davon nicht beirren.

„Nein, _Givashel_. Wir werden nicht gehen.“, meine Thorin ernst.

Mein Lächeln verschwand, und sah ihn verdutzt an. „Was?“

„Herr Beutlin wird gehen. Er wird den Weg auskundschaften und in Erfahrung bringen, was mit Smaug geschehen ist. Er wird auch den Arkenstein finden.“

Daraufhin runzelte ich die Stirn. „Der Arkenstein? Was ist das?“, fragte ich in die Runde.

Balin gab die Antwort. „Es ist das Herz des Berges, das Königsjuwel und gibt das Recht zu herrschen.“ Er zeigte auf eine Inschrift über der geheimen Tür. Ich konnte auf dem von Runen umgebenen Bildnis einen Thron erkennen, über dem eine Art Stern zu sein schien, der alles in seinen Glanz hüllte. „Hier steht: _Dies ist das siebte Königreich, Heimat von Durins Volk. Möge das Herz des Berges alle Zwerge einen, um diese Heimat zu verteidigen._ “

Noch einige Sekunden starrte ich auf das Bild. Es musste ein wahrlich schöner Stein sein, wenn die Zwerge ihn zum Zeichen einer Herrschaft machten.

„Und diesen Stein wird Herr Beutlin finden.“, sagte Thorin, als gäbe es keine Entschuldigung für ein eventuelles Versagen.

Ich sah zu Bilbo, der kräftig schluckte und nervös wirkte. Wer wäre das nicht, wenn man in die Höhle des Löwen, äh, Drachen geschickt wurde? Schließlich holte er tief Luft, machte sich größer und stapfte voran in die Dunkelheit.

„Viel Glück, Bilbo.“, wünschte ich ihm. Auch Balin und ein paar der anderen sprachen ihm durch ein leichtes Nicken Mut zu. Thorin jedoch blieb stumm.

 

Im silbrigen Mondlicht sah ich auf meine Uhr. Es war schon drei Stunden her, dass Bilbo in den Berg gegangen war. Nicht, dass ich das extrem beunruhigend finden würde, schließlich konnte man Ewigkeiten brauchen, um Sachen zu finden, von denen man nicht wusste, wo sie waren. Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Aber dass er noch nicht zurück gekommen war um zumindest Hilfe anzufordern oder zu berichten, was denn nun mit Smaug war, war schon seltsam. Als ich aufsah, trafen sich Balins und mein Blick. Stumm deutete er mir, zu ihm zu kommen. Ich erhob mich von meinem Schlafplatz an der Felswand neben der Tür und ging zum alten Zwerg herüber und setzte mich neben ihn.

„Sei nicht so beunruhigt, _zabdûname._ Bilbo ist ein schlauer Kopf. Er wird sich nicht von Smaug rösten lassen. Eher würde er ihm den Arkenstein unter der Schnauze wegschnappen.“ Der alte Zwerg lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

Ich verzog den Mund zu einem nicht wirklich gelungenen Lächeln. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas gewaltig schief lief.

„Aber Balin, was, wenn er Hilfe braucht? Wenn er vielleicht sogar verletzt ist, und nicht zurück kommen kann? Wenn wir hier oben warten, dann …“ Balin sah mich verständnisvoll an. Ich schwieg und ließ meinen Blick zum Eingang wandern. _Ich kann ihn da unten nicht noch länger alleine lassen!_ Und so fasste ich meinen Entschluss, richtete mich auf, nahm meine Waffen und marschierte Richtung Tür.

„Was wird das?“, hörte ich da Thorins tiefe Stimme grollen.

Ich stockte in meiner Bewegung, drehte mich auf den Fersen um und sah Thorin entschlossen an. „Ich werde jetzt da hineingehen. Und du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten, unserem Kameraden zu helfen!“

„Du bleibst hier!“, donnerte er. Die anderen Zwerge spürten die Spannung. Einige hielten sogar den Atem an.

Ich machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Nein, das werde ich nicht! Ich warte nicht seelenruhig darauf, dass er getötet wird! Du hast dich verändert, Thorin. Der Thorin, den ich kenne, würde nicht zögern, da hinab zu steigen. Doch wenn du das nicht tust, dann muss ich es tun!“ Mit diesen Worten machte ich kehrt und lief Richtung Eingang. Thorin versuchte noch, meine Hand zu fassen, aber ich riss mich los. Ich hörte noch sein flehendes „Miriam!“, doch reagierte ich nicht darauf.

 

Weiter und immer weiter eilte ich den Gang entlang, der einfach gehalten war. Es schien mir, dass er wirklich nur als Fluchtweg oder Geheimgang gedacht war. Wäre Sommer, so hätte ich jetzt einen Temperaturschock erlitten. Ich war schon öfter mal in historischen Bergwerken oder auch in einer Zeche gewesen und wusste deshalb, dass unter Tage selten mehr als zehn oder zwölf Grad herrschten. Doch jetzt war es sogar ein wenig wärmer als draußen.

Schließlich mündete der Gang in einer riesigen Halle. Sie war so gigantisch, dass ich erst einmal stehen blieb und mir vor staunen die Kinnlade Richtung Füße fiel. _Wie lange hat es wohl gedauert, DAS zu schaffen? Was für ein Wissen über Statik und Akustik musste bekannt sein, damit das nicht wieder einstürzt? Das ist einfach …_ Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie lange ich da stand und einfach nur diese große Halle bestaunte. Ihre Kunstfertigkeit hatte mich in ihren Bann gezogen. Es war ein wohliges Gefühl. Es fühlte sich an wie … zu Hause …

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich da so stand, doch irgendwann ging ich langsam eine naheliegende Treppe hinab. Doch anstatt auf steinernen Boden, trat ich auf einen Teppich aus Goldmünzen, der soweit ging, wie das Auge reichte. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, was hier unten in der Halle, der Schatzkammer wie es schien, für unermessliche Reichtümer lagen. Doch begriff ich nun, warum Thorin diesen Berg unbedingt zurück wollte: Hier lag nicht nur seine Heimat, sondern vor allem der Reichtum seines Volkes. Und dieser Gedanke machte mein Gemüt schwer.

Ich bückte mich, nahm eine Hand voll Goldmünzen, betrachtete sie, wog sie in meiner Hand. _Gold, lat. aurum_

_Symbol: Au_

_Ordnungszahl: 79_

_Masse: 197u_

_Dichte: 19,3 g/cm_ _3_

_Schmelzpunkt: 1064,18°C_

_Siedepunkt: 2856°C_

_Elektronenkonfiguration: [Xe] 4f1 45d10 6s1_

_Nur in starken Oxidationsmitteln wie Königswasser* löslich; wurde früher durch Legieren mit Quecksilber, heute vorwiegend mit der seit dem Unglück von Baia Mare verrufenen Cyanidlaugerei gewonnen._

Schließlich ließ ich die Münzen langsam wieder aus meiner Hand rutschen, und ging weiter, mitten durch das Gold. Eine andere Möglichkeit hatte ich ja nicht, wenn ich Bilbo finden wollte, der mit Sicherheit hier unten war. _Wie soll man hier nur den Arkenstein finden? Das ist ja wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden!_

Schnell merkte ich, dass ich eigentlich nicht leise vorwärts kam. Jeder, der sich in meiner Nähe aufhielt, würde mich hören können. Und so schlenderte ich durch die glänzende Pracht, die mich vergeblich in ihren Bann zu ziehen versuchte. Stattdessen erregten die reich verzierten Säulen meine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie waren aus einem grünen Stein, in dem ich feinste Goldadern entdecken konnte. Meine Hand glitt darüber, Spürte die Maserung, fuhr weiter zu einer Zwergenskulptur, die aus der Säule gehauen war. Ich fühlte, wo Zwergenhände vor hunderten von Jahren diese Kunstwerke mit Schlägel und Eisen geschaffen hatten. Ich blickte in das Gesicht eines Zwergenarbeiters, bei der nächsten Säule einen Vater mit zwei Kindern. Jedes Mal bestaunte ich die markant gearbeiteten Details, die Meisterhaftigkeit dieser Arbeit.

Ich stellte mir vor, wie diese Halle bei Tag aussehen würde und wenn es hier wieder Leben geben würde. Es sah wunderschön aus. Einfach bezaubernd. Dieser Ort hatte mich wahrlich in seinen Bann gezogen.

Am liebsten wollte ich nie wieder fort. Und nichts würde mich daran hindern können, hier zu bleiben. Nicht einmal ein Krieg.

 

„Der Feigling Eichenschild hat den Wert deines Lebens abgewogen, und es als wertlos erachtet.“, kam es aus einiger Entfernung boshaft zischend von links. Diese Stimme erschrak mich beinahe zu Tode, als sie mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. _Das war nicht Bilbo. Aber wer -?_ Mir lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken, als die Furcht kam, dass der kleine Hobbit dem Drachen gegenüberstehen könnte. _Und du hast hier so lange die Gegend bestaunt!_

Möglichst leise machte ich mich in die Richtung auf, aus der ich die unheilvolle Stimme gehört hatte. Mein Herz fing wie wild an zu klopfen.

„Nein, nein. Du lügst!“, hörte ich Bilbos zitternde Stimme. Natürlich log der Drache, es war nichts davon wahr. _Thorin würde so etwas niemals tun!_

„Hat er dir einen Anteil am Schatz versprochen? Als wäre es an ihm, ihn zu verteilen! Ich werde mich von keiner einzigen Münze trennen! Keinem einzigen Stück davon.“

Eine bedrückende Stille folgte, und ich beeilte mich noch mehr.

„Nun, mich würde schon reizen, ihn dir zu überlassen. Nur um zu sehen, wie Eichenschild leidet. Zu sehen, wie es ihn zerstört, wie er sein Herz verseucht und ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt.“, kam es wieder von der bösen Stimme. _Über was redet er da? Was soll Thorin zerstören?_

Schließlich sah ich den Urheber der Stimme, und mir stellten sich alle Nackenhaare auf. Da war der Drache! Ein riesiges Ding, so groß wie ein Haus. Smaug. Er war es. Und vor ihm … Bilbo. Doch konnte ich nur diese riesige Flugechse anschauen. Ihre dunkelroten Schuppen, die am Bauch verdächtig golden schimmerten, und die leuchtend orangenen Augen, mit der schwarzen schlitzförmigen Pupille …

Ein Licht. Ein wunderschönes Licht strahlte aus einem kleinem Goldhaufen hervor und zog meinen Blick auf sich. Wie ein Stern sah es aus. Wunderschön.  _Ein Juwel, das die Zwerge bestimmt –_ Ich wurde blass.  _Das ist das Königsjuwel. Der Arkenstein! Und der liegt …_

Weiter kam ich mit meinen Gedanken nicht. „Hmmm, lieber nicht. Ich denke unser kleines Spiel endet hier.“, zischte Smaug, der tief Luft holte und sich anscheinend zum Feuerspeien bereitmachte.  _Nein!_ Ich wollte meinen Bogen ziehen, doch so weit kam ich nicht mehr. Gleißende Flammen schossen auf die Stelle, an der Bilbo stand. Ich schloss meine Augen und wandte mich von der Hitze ab. Als sich dann noch das Grollen des Drachen verstärkte und es noch heißer in meinem Rücken wurde, flüchtete ich zurück Richtung Ausgang. Wenn ich das hier überlebte, musste ich meinen Freunden berichten, dass Bilbo tot war. Ich rutschte auf den Münzen aus, stürzte in die Pracht, richtete mich wieder auf und rannte weiter.

Plötzlich prallte ich auf einer Treppe gegen etwas, wodurch ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und mich auf meinen Hosenboden setzte. Doch als ich aufsah, war da nichts. Doch auf einmal, noch nicht einmal einen Herzschlag später stand Bilbo vor meiner Nase.  _Habe ich Halluzinationen?_

„Komm schon, wir müssen hier weg!“, meinte er und half mir auf.

„Bilbo, wie -? Ich … du … der Drache. Du, du … müsstest tot sein!“, brachte ich stockend in meiner Verwirrung hervor.

„Keine Zeit jetzt.“

Ich gab mich zuerst einmal damit zufrieden und war einfach nur froh, dass der Halbling, wie auch immer, Smaugs Feueratem entkommen war. Zusammen sprinteten wir die Treppe hoch, als ich auf einmal weitere Schritte hörte, die sich näherten.  _Vielleicht ist jemand von oben gekommen?_ Auf dem nächsten Absatz kam uns Thorin entgegen, was Erleichterung brachte.  _Er ist mir gefolgt._ Er schien sehr erleichtert, als er uns beide unverletzt vor sich sah. „Der Arkenstein! Habt ihr ihn gefunden?“, fragte er, doch erhielt er keine Antwort.

„Thorin, wir müssen raus hier!“, rief Bilbo, und wollte an ihm vorbeilaufen, doch urplötzlich veränderte sich Thorins Mimik und versperrte den Durchgang mit seinem Schwert, dass unangenehm gegen Bilbos Brust drückte. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht!

Bilbo schien genauso überrascht. „Thorin, was …?“, brachte er stockend über die Lippen, während er ein paar Schritte rückwärts ging, um Thorins Schwert auszuweichen. Dieser verfolgte ihn, doch bevor er schlimmeres anstellen konnte, schob ich mich zwischen das Schwert und den Hobbit und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Thorin …“, begann ich, doch verstummte ich, als sich die Schwertspitze in die Kuhle zwischen den beiden Schlüsselbeinen drückte. Mein Geliebter sah mich eindringlich an, als würde er auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken wollen. Sein Blick hatte aber auch etwas gieriges an sich, und das beunruhigte mich. Dennoch versuchte ich es wieder. „Thorin, der Stein war da …“ Das kalte Metall drückte noch fester in meine Haut.

„Und warum. Ist. Er. Nicht. Hier?“, knurrte er gefährlich und bleckte seine Zähne. Dabei zuckte er ein wenig mit der Schwerthand, und ich spürte, wie eine warme Flüssigkeit an meinem Hals herunter lief.

„Smaug war da. Wir konnten den Stein nicht holen. Ich schwöre es!“

Auf einmal veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, seine Züge wurden weicher, ja schon fast reumütig und er ließ sein Schwert sinken. Er überwand den kurzen Abstand zwischen uns, streckte seine Hand aus und ließ sie über der Stelle schweben, wo noch Sekunden vorher die Schwertspitze in meine Haut gestochen hatte. „Ich habe dich verletzt.“

Er sah so niedergeschlagen aus, der Kopf hing herab und sein Blick war gen Boden gerichtet. Ich legte meine Hand auf seinen Kopf und fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare.

„Schon gut. Du warst nicht du selbst.“

„Thorin! Thorin warte!“, hörte ich da plötzlich die Stimmen der anderen Zwerge, die im nächsten Augenblick die Treppe heruntergestürzt kamen. „Wir dachten -“ Ein lautes Brüllen unterbrach die Zwerge. Erschrocken wand ich mich um und sah, wie Smaug mit glühenden Lungen auf uns zu kroch. _Scheiße!_

„Weg hier!“, rief Thorin und keinen Moment zu früh schlitterten wir einen Hang aus Gold herab, an dessen Ende sich ein Gang befand, denn die Hitze in meinem Rücken sagte mir, dass der Drache Feuer gespien hatte. Schnell stolperten wir in den schmalen Gang, an dessen Eingang Thorin stand und wie ein wahrer Anführer wartete bis alle sicher waren. Ich rannte bis zum Ende im Strom mit, doch dann hörte ich einen gequälten Schrei, der mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. _Thorin!_ Da stürzte er mit brennendem Mantel vor Schmerzen schreiend zwischen uns, wo er zu Boden fiel. Ich konnte nur auf die Flammen starren, die an seiner Haut leckten, doch dann schaffte Thorin es, den brennenden Mantel abzustreifen, blieb danach aber mit vom Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht liegen.

Ich beugte mich zu ihm herab. „Thorin?“

Er stöhnte, biss die Zähne zusammen und stemmte sich mühevoll nach oben. Ich hielt ihm meine Hand zur Hilfe an, die er dankend annahm. Schnell suchte ich nach Verletzungen. Seine Haare waren etwas angesengt und die Haut im Nacken war ziemlich rot, aber er schien noch einmal Glück gehabt zu haben. Eine Salbe und kühles Wasser sollte zu finden sein.

„Es geht schon.“, sagte er schwerfällig. „Wir müssen weiter. Am besten zur westlichen Wachkammer. Da führt vielleicht ein Weg nach draußen.“

„Das schaffen wir nicht.“, meinte Balin. „Die liegt zu hoch.“

„Wir müssen es versuchen.“

So machten wir uns auf den Weg zur Wachkammer, der uns über hohe Brücken ohne Geländer und schmale Treppen führte, doch schließlich kamen wir dort an und …

Nie werde ich vergessen, was ich dort sah, als mein Blick durch den dunklen Raum glitt. Zwerge, in Spinnweben und Staub gehüllt, in der trockenen Luft mumifiziert. Frauen mit ihren Kindern, Alte, Zwerge aller Altersstufen und Klassen lagen hier. All die Jahrzehnte. Sie alle hatten mit einem Holzstück versucht, die Trümmer vor dem Ausgang zu lösen. Noch immer steckte das Holz dort. Sie waren hergekommen, weil sie noch Hoffnung hatten. Genau wie wir.

Dieser Raum hatte so etwas erdrückendes, trauriges, dass ich es noch heute nicht in Worte fassen kann. Ich hörte, wie Thorin neben mir sichtlich um Fassung rang. Das alles musste ihn sehr mitnehmen. Er trat an mir vorbei, betrachtete die Toten.

„Wir könnten es noch in die Minen schaffen. Dann bleiben uns noch ein paar Tage.“, schlug Balin vor.

„So werde ich nicht sterben. Kauernd, um Atem ringend.“, flüsterte er mit bebender Stimme. Dann wurde sie fester. „Wir gehen zu den Schmieden.“

„Das schaffen wir nie.“, sagte Balin.

„Ein Paar von uns vielleicht doch.“ Er legte mir und Dwalin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lockt Smaug zu den Schmieden. Wir töten den Drachen!

 

Wenn es schon im Feuer endet, dann werden wir gemeinsam darin untergehen!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Königswasser: Gemisch aus konzentrierter Salpetersäure (HNO3) und Salzsäure (HCl) im Verhältnis 1:3


End file.
